


Трава, трава у дома

by irizka2



Series: Дети на троих [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, irizka2, Прощение, Псевдо-инцест, Психопатия, Упоминание мужской беременности, Упоминания изнасилования, алкоголь, драма, насилие, омегаверс, психологические травмы, романтика, семейная сага, счастливый финал, упоминания убийств, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: Беты (редакторы):Fereht (https://ficbook.net/authors/185855)Фэндом:ОриджиналыРейтинг:RРазмер:Макси, 102 страницыМетки:Счастливый финал, Психологические травмы, Алкоголь, Псевдо-инцест, Упоминания изнасилования, Психопатия, Семейная сага, Упоминания убийств, Прощение, Насилие, Романтика, Флафф, Драма, Hurt/Comfort, Омегаверс, Упоминание мужской беременностиОписание:Когда-то давно Финн сломал Каю жизнь, и с тех пор скрывается от него и семьи. Но пора вытаскивать голову из песка и начинать жить ответственно.В истории описан алкоголизм, но он не имеет никакого отношения к настоящей болезни. В истории описано изнасилование, но оно даже близко не стоит с тем что происходит в реальности. В истории присутствуют убийства, но словно понарошку. Это сказка о человеческой глупости, слабости, и надежде. Которая несомненно победит и все будут счастливы.Примечания автора:©2020 irizka2История косвенно связана с персонажами из цикла "Дети на троих":Инфо о серии: http://irizka2.diary.ru/p210535886.htmОбложечка: https://vk.com/photo-67747668_457239154
Series: Дети на троих [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/609616
Collections: Дети на троих





	Трава, трава у дома

**Предупреждение:** истиричные омеги, любовь с насильником, домашнее насилие и косвенный инцест  
**Посвящение:** Дорогой музе, с днем рождения :)  
**Примечания автора:** Это альтернативный мир, с другими законами, где кузенам, даже сводным, запрещено вступать в брак. Небольшие изменения сюжета заявки сделаны с разрешения автора заявки

## Часть 1

Финн Станг раздражённо прошёлся из одного конца приёмного зала в другой. Обстановка его нервировала. Раздражали тёмно-красные, словно в борделе, тона и кожаные кресла с запахом гуталина. Только что приготовленный кальян и разнообразные закуски на стеклянном журнальном столике. Кофейные плисовые гардины и мягко-розовые торшеры.

А ещё владелец заведения, Йоаким Слеттебакк, задерживался уже на пятнадцать минут, и это ни в какие ворота не лезло.

Финн не горел желанием с ним встречаться и не пришёл бы. Но Йоаким каким-то волшебным образом уговорил брата, не давил, но настаивал вежливо и приглашал, не позволяя отказаться. И Отто решил, что поддержка одного из крупнейших бизнесменов будет им на руку.

Только Йоаким был не просто бизнесменом, а весьма коррумпированным, подпольным криминальным бароном, успешно прикрывающим свои нелегальные дела развлекательными мероприятиями и благотворительными вечерами. Связаться с таким — себе дороже, но Отто ждал второго ребёнка, мечтал обеспечить семью, и Финн пошёл у него на поводу.

Наконец за дверью раздались шаги и голоса, в приёмную сначала вошли два здоровых бугая, явно телохранители, а следом сам Йоаким и несколько помощников. Финн невольно передёрнул плечами — противников было много, если гостеприимный хозяин решит надавить, он вряд ли легко отделается.

— Присаживайся, — властным жестом указал Йоаким, даже не извинившись за опоздание, — располагайся удобнее, надеюсь, наше общение будет плодотворным.

— Я тоже, — недовольно сквозь зубы буркнул Финн, но всё же занял кресло.

Разговор предстоял тяжёлый. Финн не смыслил в экономике и был посредственным предпринимателем, это Отто всему голова, написал бизнес-план, находил покупателей. У Отто всё складывалось на ура, хотя человек он был мягким, добродушным и податливым. Такие легко и быстро ломались, шли на поводу у сильных и жадных, и Финн старался быть его стеной, ограждая от неприятностей. Вот и на эту встречу не позвал, придумал отговорку и теперь сам отдувался. Несмотря на расслабленную позу, Йоаким говорил жёстко, словно ставил условия, и каждым словом отрезал пути к отступлению. Финну приходилось сталкиваться с подобными типами, готовыми нажиться на чужих оплошностях. У Йоакима везде находились лазейки в законах, и он с лёгкостью, не задумываясь, шёл на обман. Вот и сейчас искусно манипулировал словами, выдавал желаемое за действительное и явно мухлевал в расчётах. Может, в цифрах Финн и не сёк, зато неплохо разбирался в людях и чувствовал, что его обманывают. Насаживают на крючок и собираются использовать.

— У нас есть опыт работы в Кристиансанне, тут планировали пойти той же дорогой, — прокомментировал он не особо выгодное предложение.

— Я понимаю, — Йоаким улыбнулся, совсем недружелюбно, — и предлагаю землю в аренду под парники. С огромной скидкой.

— Ты предлагаешь слишком много. Что мы будем делать с сотней акров? Картошку сажать? Мы планировали в Ставангере выращивать только КБД и ТГБ. Излишки производства не сдашь продавцам и не повезёшь за границу, это незаконно.

— Я понимаю и готов взять излишки на себя. Только обработку будете делать по моему заказу. В качестве арендной платы.

Финн тихо скрипнул зубами. Если бы разговор касался чего-то банального: продажи семян или стеблей, но Йоаким, очевидно, говорил о листьях, а точнее, о способе их обработки для производства дельта-9- и дельта-8-тетрагидроканнабинолов. Да, они с братом выращивали коноплю. Всё законно, травку у них легализовали десять лет назад, и она вошла в список лекарственных растений и лёгких наркотических веществ. По заказу аптек и магазинов они производили немного тетрагидроканнабинола, но в основном продукт содержал каннабидиол — расслабляющее, снимающее головную боль и спазмы в мышцах средство.

И Отто, создавая фирму, всё просчитал, подгоняя план к идеалу. За плантациями ухаживали студенты с биофака, с них не брали подоходный налог, землю выкупили у старого технического завода и за её облагораживание получили крупные дотации, кредит в банке брали под сельское хозяйство с минимальной процентной ставкой, при этом правительство, чтобы контролировать импорт, выдавало субсидии на подобное предпринимательство.

Их семейной компании принадлежало поле почти в пять тысяч акров в Кристиансанне, из них шесть парников, каждый на акр, шло для посевной конопли. Остальное под техническую — совершенно не пригодная в качестве наркотиков, она давала семена для производства масла и стебли для переработки в волокно, паклю и жмых, а также целлюлозу и растворимый аналог пластика. И Отто подсчитал, что лет через десять, когда они увеличат поле в четыре раза, техничка будет приносить огромную прибыль.

За обработку каннабиноидов отвечал Дамиан — муж Отто, химик по призванию и дьявол по характеру. Он следил за лабораторией, отправлял товар по аптекам и специализированным магазинам и пилил Отто с Финном за любую оплошность.

Безотходное производство, всячески поддерживаемое государством. Отто не ошибся с выбором деятельности, сам занимался бухгалтерией, нанимал людей, выкупал технику. И фактически семейный бизнес отлично обеспечивал их последние два года.

Но Отто дёрнуло вернуться в Ставангер, поближе к папе, который помогал с первым ребёнком и обещал помочь со вторым, к старым знакомым, в город детства. Дами тоже хотел жить рядом с дедушками и подальше от суеты столицы, наверное, он больше всех и настаивал. Они переехали почти месяц назад, порадовав родителей, составили новый бизнес план, рассчитывая не вкладываться сильно, построить теплицы для каннабиноидной конопли и чуть расслабиться, ожидая, пока дети Отто подрастут. Всё казалось простым и понятным, но стоило только заикнуться в банке, что они берут ссуду на выращивание конопли, как с ними тут же связался Йоаким.

— Мы же отчитываемся по бумагам за каждый акр, — медленно, словно дебилу, пояснил Финн, — никакого левака, никто штрафы платить не хочет и в тюрьму загреметь тоже.

— Это моя земля, сынок, мы её под бумаги подведём.

Финна передёрнуло от этого «сынок». Йоаким ему действительно в отцы годился, но он не терпел подобной фамильярности, тем более от этого человека.

— Банк даст нам ссуду, и мы оформим всё через нотариуса, — отрезал он, поднимаясь. За ним сразу двинулись телохранители, вскочили и помощники Йоакима.

— Банк вам откажет. А я предлагаю последний раз.

Финн сжал кулаки, просчитывая свои шансы. Он не считал себя агрессивным, но был уверен, что с такими людьми по-другому нельзя. Любое движение, неправильное слово, и начнётся драка. И наверное, так бы и случилось, но дверь резко распахнулась и в приёмную вошёл невысокий хрупкий омега. Осмотрел всех с маниакальной улыбкой и, проскользнув мимо рук попытавшейся его остановить охраны, уверенно двинулся к столу.

— Где ты пропал, пупсик? — хриплым голосом обратился он к Йоакиму и плюхнулся к нему на колени.

— У меня дела, а тебе лучше вернуться в зал.

— Там ску-у-учно, — протянул тот и схватил со стола наполненный бокал с коньяком.

Йоаким попытался перехватить его кисть, но омега ловко вывернулся и, засмеявшись, влил в себя содержимое.

— Кай! — рявкнул Йоаким, и у Финна руки затряслись.

Он замер, не в силах вздохнуть. Старался на него не смотреть и не мог отвести взгляд. Финн знал Кая. Узнал в первую же секунду, а теперь боялся почувствовать его запах и сойти с ума. Омега снова шлёпнулся на колени к криминальному барону, прижался к его губам, целуя страстно и с напором. А Финн забыл как дышать, в груди разгорался пожар, полыхало лицо, разболелись руки, он невольно сел, занял место напротив и смотрел на них, зачарованно и с болью. Кай, отвлекая поцелуями, потянулся за бутылкой, но на этот раз Йоаким смог перехватить его за запястье. Кай засмеялся, вскинул острый подбородок, открывая шею, а потом, также с улыбкой, размахнулся и попытался ударить Йоакима. Тот успел поймать его руку и теперь сжимал обе. Кай снова засмеялся, зло и нагло, а Финн с трудом нашёл в себе силы, чтобы встать и двинуться к выходу.

— Куда? — рыкнул Йоаким, скидывая с колен всё ещё ржущего омегу.

Вокруг Финна нарисовались помощники барона, у дверей напряглась охранники.

— Мне с братом надо всё обсудить, я один не принимаю решения. — Финн поднял открытые ладони и сделал осторожный шаг.

— Куда? — со смехом к нему двинулся Кай.

Пошатываясь, замер перед ним и уставился, зло прищурившись. Финн жадно его рассматривал — Кай стал ещё красивее, грациозный, утончённый. Он и раньше привлекал внимание густыми, тёмными локонами, карими, почти чёрными глазами и бархатной кожей. Сейчас от него разило спиртным и взгляд казался мутным. Не просто пьяным, а каким-то отсутствующим, как у заядлых наркоманов.

— Мальчишка, — снова рассмеялся Кай и шлёпнул его по щеке.

Это была не пощёчина и не удар, хотя Финн верил, что заслужил и то, и другое. Кай просто слегка коснулся, и у Финна ноги стали подгибаться, так сильно захотелось схватить его кисть, прижать к носу, вдыхая отравляющий аромат ландышей, и тереться об неё, как кот.

Выходка омеги произвела на Йоакима успокаивающий эффект. Словно Кай показал Финну его место, и теперь тот смотрел с равнодушием и покровительственно. Он подозвал Кая к себе, похлопал по колену как собачке, и тот покорно, всё ещё пошатываясь, занял указанное место. А на Финна махнул рукой.

— Пусть идёт, — велел он охране и добавил лично Финну: — Жду через неделю. Мне нужен чёткий ответ, и сам понимаешь, отказов я не потерплю.

Финн вышел на улицу, тяжело вдохнул холодный, пыльный воздух городских дорог и пешком побрёл к торговому центру, где оставил на парковке мотоцикл. Мысли то и дело возвращали в прошлое, о Йоакиме он не думал. Почти. Пытался только понять, как рядом с ним оказался Кай? Раньше омега вёл себя болезненно невинно, шарахался от чужих, не смотрел альфам в глаза. Раньше. Девять лет назад.

Конечно, столько времени прошло. И было бы странно, если бы Кай не изменился после всего, что Финн с ним сделал. Воспоминания иглой вонзились в подкорку. Финн застонал, сжимая голову. Он ведь бежал от этих воспоминаний, не возвращался домой и не собирался этого делать. И чего Отто приспичило...

У парковки вытащил телефон, проверил мессенджер — Отто переживал и спрашивал, как прошли переговоры. Отвечать не стал, голова трещала от мыслей, он сразу направился домой. Хотелось упасть на кровать и провалиться в сон без сновидений. Но спалось плохо, Финн не запомнил, что снилось, и проснулся он разбитым.

С трудом поднявшись, вышел на пробежку. Армейские привычки никуда не делись. В тихом районе на окраине города на него никто не обращал внимания, и это помогало отключиться от окружающего мира. После душа и завтрака он вновь проверил сообщения. Отто злился, переживал и требовал позвонить. А от папы пришло приглашение на обед, и от дьявола Дамиана указание, что взять в магазине к чаю. Его ждал семейный ужин. По родителям он скучал, за месяц в родном городе они пересеклись всего пару раз, Финн с Отто носились по банкам и юристам, а родители ворковали над внуком. Каждая встреча с ними — тёплая и приятная, дарила любовь. Финн обнимал их и с тоской понимал, как глубоко въелись в него эти люди всего за четыре года совместной жизни.

Родители были ему неродными, но он с нежностью называл их папой и отцом.

В магазин заехал на выезде из города, взял всё по списку, а для себя и брата хорошего пива. Родительский дом, где прошло отрочество и где Финна по-настоящему любили, немного посерел. Белая облицовка покрылась пятнами из-за постоянной влаги и местами поросла плесенью. Из-за этого казалось, что дом в запустении, но его семья не бедствовала: у отца небольшой завод по производству цемента и четыре торговые точки, а папа занимался благотворительностью и собирал средства в помощь жертвам насилия. Просто папа почему-то сохранял дом в первозданном виде и ещё в детстве звал сыновей смотреть, как муравьи устраивают под фундаментом гнездо. Хорошо, что отец втихаря потом заливал всё кипятком, или дом давно бы покосился. 

Стоило открыть дверь, как лёгкие наполнились знакомыми запахами домашнего уюта и жареного мяса. Где-то в гостиной смеялся Дамиан и шумел Мартин — мелкий племянник. Папа на пороге, испачканный в детском пюре, выглядел невероятно счастливым — сбылась его мечта, и теперь в доме растёт ребёнок.

— Какой же ты! — воскликнул папа и бросился на шею. — Никак не могу привыкнуть. Такой взрослый, борода, седина. Словно тебе не двадцать восемь.

— Почти двадцать девять. — Финн с улыбкой обнял его в ответ. Папа за те непродолжительные годы совместного проживания подарил ему тепло и любовь, помог поверить в себя и будущее. Жаль только, Финн сам всё испортил.

Следом в прихожую вышел отец, пожал руку, поприветствовал. Брат выглянул из гостиной, недовольно поморщился, видимо, обиделся, что Финн не позвонил ему сразу после встречи. Но быстро оттаял и, когда Финн занял кресло на мансарде, присоединился с вопросами.

— Как всё прошло?

— Посредственно. Не хочу с ним работать.

— Я про этого Йоакима поузнавал — он нам развернуться не даст, если под него не прогнёмся.

— Ага, а потом он нас подставит и с дороги уберёт.

— Не дрейфь, в Осло тоже пытались давить, но мы лишь небольшую долю рынка заняли, никому не мешаем, и от нас отстали.

— Тут обстановка другая, всё на импорте, своего нет. Мы будем первыми и, несомненно, прибыль тут получим больше. Вот Йоаким и пытается заранее приложиться.

— А чего сам не займётся? — Отто потянулся за второй бутылкой пива, но, заметив смотрящий из кухни злой взгляд мужа, резко отдёрнул руку.

— Потому что не хочет возиться, да и не нужна ему легальная трава. Он хочет торговать из-под полы и нас под это подставить.

Отто вздохнул, видимо не понимая всю критичность ситуации. Поднялся, похлопав по плечу и уверяя, что всё будет хорошо.

— А ещё я Кая встретил, — добавил Финн.

— Сименсена? — удивился Отто.

Финн даже не стал отвечать — они не знали других Каев, кроме кузена. Александр, Кай и Каспер — дети Андреса, брата их приёмного отца. Вместе они провели юность в этом доме. Кузены часто приходили в гости и стали единственными близкими друзьями в первые годы в новой семье.

— И как он?

— Пьёт. И вешается на Йоакима, как на папика.

— Каспер про него рассказывал. — Отто недовольно нахмурился. — Но лучше тебе самому с ним поговорить.

Финн кивнул. Сбегая девять лет назад из родного дома и города, он не оставил никому контактов, но постепенно на него вышли и родители, и брат, и кузены. С последними общаться было сложнее всего, Финн чувствовал вину и перед ними. Но про Кая никто не упоминал, а сам он спрашивать не решился.

Но если уж вернулся, нужно расставить все точки над i. Поговорить с роднёй, выяснить, что рассказал им омега и что они сами поняли. И поговорить с Каем. Извиниться, хоть что-то объяснить. Даже если Кай никогда не простит, Финну было необходимо сказать ему, что чувствует и почему он изнасиловал его девять лет назад.

## Часть 2

Дамиан был родом из Саудовской Аравии. Чернявый, высокий, грубый, но дьявольски привлекательный и с диким огнём в глазах. Он цеплял с первого взгляда и заставлял пресмыкаться, в желании уловить его снисходительную улыбку. Только характер у омеги был демонический, Финн каждый раз крестился, когда с ним пересекался, и сочувствовал брату, хотя тот и выглядел счастливым. Отто, как полная его противоположность, обладал чисто скандинавской внешностью: рослый, светловолосый и улыбчивый. Как они сошлись, Финн не знал и боялся спрашивать. Дамиан мельком рассказывал, что в десять лет был продан в семью будущего мужа, но смог сбежать, покинул страну и скитался по притонам. Потом худо-бедно выучил норвежский и поступил в университет Осло на химико-биологическое отделение. Парнем он был умным, легко схватывал материал и, закончив, уже свободно владел государственным языком, а также научился декарбоксилировать тетрагадроканнибиноловую кислоту в домашних условиях.

Это он был вдохновителем и главным генератором идей. Дами знал о конопле всё и втянул в свои фантазии и Отто. К несчастью или, наоборот, к удаче, их союз оказался крепким и продуктивным, и когда Финн в очередную увольнительную приехал к брату в Осло, тот уговорил и его вписаться. Финн за пять лет службы по горячим точкам накопил приличную сумму и без задней мысли отдал всё брату. Вторую часть денег они взяли в банке и очень быстро раскрутились. Пока Финн отрабатывал последние два года контракта, Отто поставил производство на поток, засеял огромное поле технической коноплёй и купил два трактора. Каннабиноиды приносили приличную прибыль, но намного больше он получал с продажи технички. За те два года Отто частично выплатил ссуду и потихоньку откладывал, чтобы вернуть Финну его вложения. Финн не торопил и ничего не требовал, ему нравилось видеть увлечённость на лице брата. Радовало, что тот счастлив с этим дьяволом Дами и что бизнес не прогорел. 

Вернувшись на гражданку, Финн принял активное участие в проекте, быстро понял, насколько это хлопотно, тяжело работать с людьми и возиться с землёй, но армия научила не опускать руки, а Отто и Дами вдохновляли энтузиазмом. За три года существования их компания расширила поля технической конопли почти вдвое, и в будущем они планировали увеличить посевную площадь. Деньги лопатой не гребли. Получали зарплату, платили налоги. Но это позволило им неплохо обустроиться.

Финн был рад закрыть военную карьеру, вернуться в город и снова начать жить. Старая рана своих ошибок постепенно затягивалась, воспоминания не вытаскивали из сна кошмарами, не мучили совестью и возбуждением наяву. Он смог справиться, но не забыл. Прошлое осталось где-то в подсознании. Только Кай всё такой же реальный, и достаточно было одной встречи, чтобы всё вернулось...

Отец запёк свиные рёбрышки. Финн уже и забыл, как вкусно он готовит. Ужин за общим столом вызывал у него горькую улыбку и ностальгию. Отец смущался первое время, когда они начали жить вместе — Финн всего на одиннадцать лет его младше и мог легко морально задавить. Но Финн мечтал о семье, которой у него никогда не было, и отец, пусть даже такой молодой, дарил только приятные эмоции.

Папа сидел с малышом на коленях, сюсюкался, теребил ему пухлые щёчки и целовал в лобик. Смотря на него, такого счастливого, все невольно расплывались в улыбках. Финну радостно было видеть семью такой. Папа Мартина баловал, и мальчик этим пользовался. Внешне малыш пошёл в Отто — светлый, крепкий, от Дами только вздорный характер и глаза — как бездонные ямы, вырастет красавчиком. 

Дами ел быстро и довольно нахваливал, то и дело поглаживая себя по круглому животу, наверное, успокаивая ещё нерожденного ребёнка. Дами всегда был громким, хамоватым и наглым. Из его коротких рассказов о прошлом Финн догадывался, что омега много лет жил на улице, и пришлось ему там несладко. Теперь он за свои ущемления отрывался на альфах. И Отто доставалось больше всего. Финн нередко удивлялся, почему брат терпит и любит. Впрочем, Отто всегда был таким — терпеливым и любящим. Возможно, этой парочке повезло, что они нашли друг друга.

После ужина Финн с Отто снова выбрались на мансарду. Включили позитивную музыку, разложили дартс. Приятно проводили время вместе, как когда-то в отрочестве. Вскоре в доме стих шум и детские крики, мелкого уложили спать, и к их мирной компании присоединился Дами. Разговоры о делах пришлось отложить, омегу на последних сроках тревожить не хотелось. Отто тут же спрятал початое пиво, Финн на это рассмеялся — Дамиан держал своего мужа в ежовых рукавицах.

За смешок прилетело тряпкой по лицу, а Отто за пиво — кулаком по макушке. Приструнив всех, Дами устроился в плетёном кресле с кружкой сладкого чая. Положил ладонь на огромный живот и переключил трек на рэгги.

— Как прошла встреча? — непринуждённо поинтересовался он, хотя ему никто ничего не рассказывал. 

Отто подавился воздухом, а Дами на него зло прищурился.

— Конечно, я в курсе, телефон блокируй, если не хочешь, чтоб кто-то читал!

— Это вообще-то невежливо, — попытался вставить Финн и тут же прикусил язык.

— А ты не лезь, или и твоё грязное бельишко встряхну! — рявкнул омега, но быстро успокоившись, снова откинулся в кресле. — Ну так что сказал этот Йоаким? Я про него почитал — наглый ворюга. Ещё лет тридцать назад устраивал махинации с перепродажей недвижимости. А теперь контролирует все порты на юго-западе, владеет основным пакетом Ставангерского банка и монополизировал аптечный бизнес. Ещё держит пару ресторанов, огромный клуб. И уверен, тянет деньги со всех маломальский увеселительных заведений. Вы как на него упали?

— Он сам пришёл, — обиженно ответил Отто, — предложил взять у него, а не у государства, землю в аренду. Обещал помочь с ссудой на постройку парников.

— Но?

— Он хочет часть товара себе, — объяснил Финн. — Мы собирались начать с десяти парников, каждый площадью в акр. Всё КБД и ТГБ травка. Больше не потянем — у вас дети, времени на работу не будет, ещё в Кристиансанне следить за техничкой. Поэтому десять — отличное начало. А Йоаким предложил земли минимум на сто. И рассчитывает, что всё, что свыше десяти, пойдёт к нему в карман. А это, блин, огромная работа, куча времени и средств. Может, через год будет проще, свои семена, настроенная техника и люди, но весь этот год пахать придётся мне одному.

— Полагаю, загвоздка не только в этом.

— Конечно. Если кто-то пронюхает, что мы выращиваем больше, чем платим налоги, то мало не покажется. И проблемы будут именно у нас.

— Так давай зарегистрируем всю сотню парников, — не унимался Дами.

— У нас уже шесть акров с КБД в Кристиансанне, по закону только двадцать и положено. Мы можем легально засадить четырнадцать, остальное — техническая конопля.

— Ну так и сделаем это — засадим техничкой, — развёл руками Дами, — наймём работников, пусть прибыль меньше, но это на первое время, пока не освоимся.

Финн тяжело вздохнул.

— С сотни акров сорная конопля будет идти только в убытки, зачем нам эта мелочь тут, когда есть готовые поля и знающие люди с машинами в Кристиансанне? И сам пойми, Йоаким ждёт не техничку. Всё, что пойдёт выше дозволенного, он собирается забрать себе, а снабжать конкурента со своих же построек — ну очень неразумно. Кроме того, всё производство без договоров, без регистрации. Полный левак со статьёй, если это просочится наружу. А я уверен, что рано или поздно он сам нас и сдаст. Пока ему выгодно — будет доить, а потом избавится. Или если не сдаст, то выгонит — он предлагает аренду, но не хочет оформлять договор и в любой момент может нас прогнать, оставив себе и наши парники, и наши растения. Куда ни плюнь, везде подстава.

— Этот Йоаким рекетир какой-то. — Дамиан дёрнул недовольно плечами. — Давайте напишем на него в полицию и пусть разбираются... Хотя у него, наверное, всё подмято и схвачено... Вот почему власть всегда достаётся ублюдкам?

— Может, забьём? — осторожно спросил Отто.

— Нет! — резко оборвал мужа Дами. — Хочу дом! Как этот. Надоело по съёмному жилью шататься. Хочу такой же дом рядом с твоими родителями. Папа у вас золотце. Если бы он тебя не усыновил, я б сам напросился... В общем, крутитесь как хотите, но к лету должны быть уже первые ростки, а Йоакима этого гоните взашей. А я пойду... — Он тяжело поднялся и тнул Отто пальцем в щёку. — И ты пойдёшь со мной, будешь растирать спину, пока я не усну. А то твой неугомонный сын оттоптал мне всю печень.

Отто извиняюще улыбнулся Финну и, придерживая Дами под локоть, повёл его в спальню. Финн в одиночестве снова сменил музыку, выключил свет и замер у окна, рассматривая сад. Летом тут было красиво, дом утопал в зелени, под крыльцом цвели георгины. Сейчас огромный розовый куст от заморозков прикрыл прозрачный купол. Финн помнил, как в детстве они с папой рассаживали его побеги и чистили землю от сорняков. Наверное, тогда Отто и полюбил возиться с зеленью... Волшебное было время, жаль, всё хорошее имеет свойство заканчиваться.

Стоило на секунду вспомнить о прошлом, как под ложечкой засосало. Перед глазами встал Кай, и Финн еле слышно застонал, вцепившись пальцами в отросшую после армии шевелюру. Зачем он столько лет прятался и тянул? Уже давно стоило извиниться, не позволяя ране зарубцеваться и обрасти гнойниками. Но в детстве он был трусом, всегда шёл на попятную и уступал без давления. Только Кая не смог уступить, заметил его с другим и сорвался, зато потом поступил как всегда — поджал хвост и сбежал. Хотелось обратить время вспять, остаться жить в этом доме, учиться под боком у родных, не ломать Каю жизнь и не гробить себя в армии. Финн старался быть правильным альфой, опорой для новой семьи, а в итоге так облажался и всех подвёл...

С родителями попрощался шёпотом, чтобы не разбудить племянника и молодого папочку. Поцеловал самого родного омегу в щёки и пообещал приезжать почаще. Теперь, когда они жили в одном городе, это стало проще.

До съёмной квартиры добрался уже за полночь. Снимал специально недалеко, чтобы легко было добираться до родных. Брат пока жил с родителями, потому что Дами со дня на день рожать. Но когда младенец подрастёт, они снимут что-нибудь просторное неподалёку. Или купят дом, как Дами хочет... Несомненно, всё будет, как Дами хочет.

На парковке не было свободного места, и Финн втиснул байк рядом со стеной. В новостройке всё ещё пахло строительной пылью и краской. По рекламе маклера люди сюда начали заселяться всего год назад, и пока многие квартиры пустуют. Финн даже подумывал купить тут жилплощадь, но потом понял, что столько метров одному ему не нужно. И вряд ли в ближайшее время что-то изменится.

Он пешком поднялся на пятый этаж, позвякивая ключами, и замер рядом с порогом. На пролёт выше, на лестничной площадке, сидел ребёнок и тихо хныкал, мотая сопли на кулак. Финн обычно в дела посторонних не лез, но мальчик выглядел очень несчастным, и он не смог пройти мимо.

— Чего ревёшь? — спросил он небрежно.

— Не реву. — Паренёк быстро стёр влагу с лица и печально посмотрел на Финна.

— Ты где живёшь? На пятом? — в ответ мальчик кивнул, — Может, я тебя на чай приглашу? Твой отец не решит, что я педофил? — Финн тихо рассмеялся.

— Отца у меня нет. А папе всё равно, он с утра пьёт.

От этих слов у Финна всё внутри перекрутилось. Некстати вспомнилось, что отец тоже бросил их с Отто, а папка сразу стал пить и заливал в себя, пока копыта не откинул. За полгода дошёл до такого состояния, что даже встать не мог, и ночью захлебнулся в ванне в собственной блевотине, где Финн его и нашёл. Самое страшное воспоминание из детства до сих пор терзало душу. После папиной смерти братья попали в приют, и Финн прожил там в мечтах о семье и любви восемь лет.

— У меня ещё булочки есть, — твёрже сказал он и протянул мальчику руку, — пойдём, отогреешься и успокоишься, а потом мы к твоему папе заглянем и поговорим.

— Нельзя, — мальчик хлюпнул носом и уже уверенно поднялся на ноги, — папа будет волноваться. Я пойду домой.

— Тогда я провожу, — не отступал Финн, мало ли куда ребёнок двинет, может, сбежит, да и хотелось увидеться с этим горе-папашей и немного вправить мозги.

Мальчик сбегать не собирался. Направился к соседней от него двери. Они жили напротив друг друга, и Финн почему-то обрадовался. Значит, ещё увидит пацана, сможет как-то помочь...

Мальчик уверенно открыл незапертую дверь и впустил в квартиру. Там неприятно попахивало спиртом, играла печально-попсовая музыка и всюду валялись пустые бутылки. От знакомой картины аж передёрнуло. Когда тело папки забрала полиция и за двумя детьми приехала служба опеки, дом пришёл в такое же состояние. Папка не убирал месяцами, совсем забыв о двух маленьких альфах. А потом сдох у них на глазах, и Финн не желал такой участи почти незнакомому мальчику.

— Где твой папа? Мне надо с ним поговорить, — строго, с накопившейся с детства обидой, спросил Финн.

— О чем это? — раздалось хриплое и очень недовольное.

Финн поднял взгляд и увидел стоящего напротив него Кая.

## Часть 3

От омеги невыносимо несло спиртным. Он покачивался, придерживаясь рукой за стену. Совершенно пустой взгляд шарил по комнате, словно Кай ничего не соображал.

— Собрался со мной говорить? — Кай, пошатываясь, сделал шаг и чуть не упал.

Финн с трудом удержался, чтобы не броситься к нему на помощь. Очень хотелось его коснуться, хотелось прижать к себе и извиниться.

— Нам не о чем говорить! Спустя столько лет я не желаю тебя слушать!

— Прости меня, Кай, — тихо произнёс Финн.

— Простить? Простить?! Я тебя никогда не прощу! Никогда не впущу в свою жизнь! — Кай орал это отчаянно и громко. — Убирайся из моего дома и никогда не приходи!

Он снова пошатнулся, и Финн подхватил, не позволяя упасть. Но Кая это взбесило ещё сильнее. Он стал отбиваться, драться на полном серьёзе и поцарапал Финну ногтями лицо и шею.

— Не желаю тебя видеть, не желаю... никогда... я надеялся, ты сдохнешь там, на передовой...

Финн вздрогнул, когда дверь перед его лицом захлопнулась. Он даже не заметил, как его вытолкнули за порог. В голове шумело, сердце билось о рёбра. Эта встреча потрясла и разбила что-то внутри. Кай знал, где Финн пропадал эти годы, случайно или намеренно следил за его жизнью. А сейчас ненавидел. Его ненависть вместе со вкусом алкоголя и отравляющим запахом ландышей осела на языке. 

В груди давило, тяжело и больно, но Финн знал, что сам это заслужил.

Дома стало не по себе. Соседняя квартира раза в три меньше, даже несмотря на вонь и бутылки, там казалось уютнее. Может потому, что там жил Кай? Собственный дом пустой, нежилой. И ненависть Кая чувствовалась сквозь стены.

Захотелось напиться. Так же как и Кай, погрузиться в дурман и не думать ни о чём. Финн редко когда позволял себе крепкий алкоголь. На войне, бывало, хлебал самогон из горла, чтобы притупились мысли и эмоции, но не пьянел. Дома с братом и отцом не отказывался от пива. А по-настоящему напился он лишь раз в жизни. На дне рождения Алекса, старшего брата Кая, и тогда же слетел с катушек и трахнул Кая, хотя тот не хотел и отбивался.

Алкоголь он презирал ещё с детства, и боготворил приёмных родителей, потому что они никогда не напивались. Не пили, не давили, учили жизни и любви. Показывали, как хорошо, когда рядом есть кто-то важный и близкий, как тепло может быть от простых объятий. Финн думал, что попал в рай, но всё равно сбежал. Наверное потому, что не заслужил всего этого.

Засыпал он тяжело, воспользовался травкой для успокоения, которой, благодаря собственному бизнесу, в доме было полно, и отрубился. Снилось что-то вязкое и мерзкое, а проснулся он от звонка. Часы показывали девять. Он безбожно проспал, голова казалась чугунной и неподъёмной. С трудом оторвавшись от постели, он ответил. Звонил брат, сказал через час приехать к ним. Финн не стал даже спрашивать зачем — просит, значит надо.

Пробежка сократилась до получаса. А когда он возвращался к дому, увидел, как из подъезда два уже знакомых бугая под руки выводят Кая. Он с трудом сдержался, чтобы не броситься на них, проводил Кая взглядом и, поймав его недовольную ухмылку, отвернулся. Неприятно было от мысли, что Кай связался с этим бандюганом и хуже того — с ним спит. Из горла невольно вырвался рык, стоило представить это старого ублюдка с красивым и обольстительным Каем.

— Проклятье! — Финн яростно стукнул кулаком по стене рядом со своей квартирой. Хотелось что-то сломать или кого-то убить.

Из соседней двери выглянул знакомый мальчишка, посмотрел на Финна сначала недовольно, а потом, узнав, улыбнулся.

— Услышал, что-то грохнуло, — сообщил пацан.

— Грохнуло, — согласился Финн, — ты один дома? Почему не в школе?

— У нас каникулы, — как для дурака сказал мальчик и жестом пригласил к себе. — Ты мне вчера помог, давай я накормлю завтраком. Папа не успел...

Финн без задней мысли согласился. Снова вернулся в чужую квартиру, сейчас там стало значительно чище. Возможно, Кай с утра прибрался, а может, сам мальчишка постарался.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Альф Сименсен. А тебя?

— Финн Станг.

Финн печально посмотрел на ребёнка, который даже фамилию от отца не получил. Он помнил, что в детстве у него была другая, и пока жил в приюте — тоже, но он позабыл об этом, стёр из памяти неугодного человека и с радостью принял фамилию приёмного отца. На завтрак мальчик приготовил яичницу, жареную картошку и бутерброды. Не самое правильное питание, зато вкусно. Альф отлично справлялся с кухней, умел за собой ухаживать, и Финн после еды не ушёл, а остался у него, помогая с уборкой. Намеренно выгреб все бутылки: и пустые, и полные, вылил содержимое и отнёс на помойку. Потом они проветрили помещение, помыли полы и вытряхнули половики. При этом шутливо переговаривались и немного познакомились.

Так Финн узнал, что Альф учится во втором классе, у него много друзей и есть один самый страшный враг. А папа уже год как встречается со стариком, неприятным и грубым, бросает его одного дома или очень сильно пьёт.

— Он давно пьёт, — признался Альф. — Сколько себя помню, папа временами напивался и валялся дома. Дедушка, когда приходил, плакал и просил его остановиться, но папа никого не слушает. Он либо злится, либо плачет. И тогда мне его очень жалко, я прощаю его плохие слова и пытаюсь утешить.

— А почему он плачет?

— Папа говорит, что его никто не любит. Но я его люблю и знаю, что дедушки его любят. И дядя Каспер тоже очень любит. А вот дядя Алекс — не очень.

— Почему ты так решил?

— Алекс всё время ругается, пытается выбросить его бутылки и притащить к дедушкам домой. Но папа не хочет жить с дедушками, и от этого они ругаются ещё сильнее. Мне жалко дядю Алекса, он кажется мне хорошим.

— Мне тоже, — согласился Финн. Алекса он не видел с тех пор, как уехал, но пару лет назад начал с ним переписываться. Странно, что тот ни разу не упомянул о брате. Может, стеснялся?

От разговоров отвлёк звонок, и только тогда Финн вспомнил об обещании брату.

— Ты как? — спросил Отто осторожно.

— Дела появились, но скоро буду.

— Ты тогда сразу на место подъезжай, я тебе координаты скину.

Финн не стал уточнять, где они пересекутся, попрощался с Альфом и поехал на встречу. Отто дал адрес компании по выращиванию цветов. Огромная площадь была огорожена каменным забором, выглядело всё прибыльно и богато. Но встречал их владелец — других работников не осталось. Брат приехал на машине с мужем. Дами с трудом выбрался, придерживая живот. Кинул на Финна злобный взгляд и пошёл здороваться со встречающим пожилым альфой.

— Дами его в интернете за пару часов откопал, — на ходу быстро проинформировал Отто, — мужик хочет закрыть бизнес, но землю продавать ему невыгодно. Поэтому он с радостью согласился её сдавать. А ещё у него уже стоят парники с орошением и терморегулировкой. Если договоримся — хорошо сэкономим и сможем сразу приступить к посадке.

Хозяин, как он представился — Тито Манн, уже наобнимался с Дами и повёл их за забор. На территории был гараж для сельскохозяйственной техники, стоял склад с холодильником и шесть огромных парников. Тито поверхностно рассказал о работе, а потом стал с тоской говорить о семье — двое сыновей-омег перенимать бизнес отца отказались, внуки разъехались кто куда, а у него уже никаких сил...

— Это всё очень печально, — прервал его Дами, — но мы хотели бы обговорить юридический вопрос аренды.

— Два месяца назад я снял последний урожай, с тех пор тут всё пустует. Но электричество оплачено, вода из скважины, отопление геотермическое. Цветы тут можно круглый год выращивать.

— Мы не цветы выращивать будем, — ухмыльнулся Дами.

— Это неважно, главное, чтоб законно, — не задумываясь, ответил Тито и продолжил экскурсию, — площадь каждой теплицы десять тысяч квадратных метров, это чуть больше двух акров, у всех автонаддув, двойная плёнка, урожай я снимал четыре раза в год. Орошение капельное, автоматический климат-контроль. Раньше ещё стоял резервный генератор, но сейчас его увезли. Если вам надо — могу тоже сдать в аренду. Холодильник и склад на тысячу метров, два комбайна...

Тито свою землю любил, купил её лет пятьдесят назад с мужем. По молодости всё было просто, хотя и технологии другие, и техника дороже. Сейчас всё новенькое, почти в идеальном состоянии, но любимый супруг скончался, и Тито больше не хотелось цветов.

— Меня устроит контракт на десять лет. — Тито, пока ходил, успел рассказать им о себе всё.

Цена их более чем устроила. На покупку и постройку потратили бы значительно больше, а сейчас лишних денег не было. Помесячная оплата избавила старичка от пустующих теплиц, а ребят — от возни с банком. Теперь и Йоакима можно послать в сад, но обсудить эту проблему не удалось — у Дами прихватило живот, он сначала просто постанывал, пока Тито водил по пустующим парникам, а потом и вовсе сел на землю и потребовал скорую.

Отто как обезумевшая курица носился кругами, пока не появилась машина. Финну пришлось поехать с ними, Дами вцепился почему-то в них обоих и орал, что всем придётся заплатить за свои грехи. К счастью, браниться он предпочитал на родном языке, потому ни врачи, ни альфы не поняли, чем им угрожают.

Из палаты Финна выставили, и он, чтобы не бросать брата, сел на скамеечку. Через час приехал папа с Мартином, а потом вернулся с работы отец. С ними Финну стало спокойнее, он сам не заметил, как разнервничался. Пусть Дами его пугал и временами бесил, для Отто этот омега был самым важным человеком на земле, и Финну не хотелось, чтобы брат страдал.

К счастью, всё обошлось, Дамиан разродился без проблем. Пол малыша они намеренно узнавать не хотели, Дами отказывался от УЗИ и обследования, считая себя и так здоровым, потому огорошил всех двойней. Папа на радостях расплакался, а вот Отто был немного в шоке.

— Поехали выпьем, — предложил он, как только уставший роженик уснул, а папа с отцом перехватили эстафету укачивать детей.

Машина и мотоцикл остались у фермерских теплиц, Финн взял такси и наугад выбрал бар. Настроение было приподнятое, пусть своих детей нет и пока не планировалось, зато уже трое племянников. Проблемы и болячки лягут на Отто, а Финн с мелкими сможет играть, а потом научит водить байк и стрелять из «тэтэшки».

Отто взял им по два пива, от крепкого оба молчаливо отказались. Выпили за здоровье дьявола Дамиана и двоих новорождённых. Брат, разомлев, доверчиво делился прелестями семейной жизни. Его не пугали ни суровый нрав мужа, ни его необычная внешность. В быту всё было хорошо, а о трёх детях Отто подумает завтра.

Их душевную беседу прервали два здоровяка, нагло занявшие места за их столом. Отто, опешив, перевёл на них взгляд. Он этих парней ещё не видел, а вот Финн подобрался и не дал брату поскандалить. Через пару минут за столик сел и их хозяин. Официанты сразу поставили перед ними бутылку коньяка.

— Слышал, у вас есть повод. — Йоаким смотрел на них с усмешкой, жестом велел прихвостням разлить по стопкам.

— У меня двойня родилась, — наивно поделился Отто. Хотя наверняка Йоаким уже был в курсе.

— Поздравляю. — Он придвинул стопку Отто и выпил сам.

Финн не хотел, чтобы брат пил, но попытка отказаться самому вызвала у криминального барона недовольство. Пришлось глотать. Смотреть на него с ненавистью и пить. Только напоив их немного, Йоаким стал расспрашивать, когда они подтвердят их договорённость и начнут заниматься делом.

Финн молчал, а Отто сначала аккуратно обходил все неудобные вопросы, но после третьей рюмки ляпнул:

— Мы нашли другого арендодателя, уже договорились, и всё будет легально.

— Что значит другого? — Взгляд Йоакима помрачнел.

— Послушай, — попытался исправить ситуацию Финн, — Отто только что стал отцом, мы не хотим спешить и влезать в дела с головой. Нашли небольшую ферму с уже построенными парниками, будем выращивать по мелочи, прибыль с этого невысокая, тебе вообще нет выгоды с нами связываться...

— Отказываешься от договорённости?

— Отложим хотя бы на пару лет. — Финну разговор не нравился, а Отто, перепив, клевал носом. В таком состоянии Отто почти ничего не соображал, сейчас Йоаким схватит его за жабры, заставит дать обещание или вовсе бумаги на подпись подсунет.

А Йоаким разлил по новой.

— Понимаю, у Отто дети, но тебе заняться нечем. Пусть твой братик возится с мелким хозяйством, а ты поработаешь на меня. — И усмехнувшись, подтолкнул к ним рюмки.

— Мне понадобится кредит, а на одного столько не дадут.

— У тебя ведь есть прибыльный бизнес в Кристиансанне, возьми деньги под залог. — От его ледяной усмешки у Финна внутри всё похолодело. Конечно, закончится тем, что он всё потеряет, а Йоаким за его счёт обогатится. — Я давал тебе неделю подумать, время ещё есть, потом пеняй на себя, — закончил тот с угрозой и поднялся из-за стола.

Их выставили из бара буквально в минуту. Вывели под руки, хорошо, что не вышвырнули. Отто вырвало, Финн только и успел отвести его в тёмный уголок, брат к такому количеству выпивки не привык, да и зашла она тяжело. Придерживая его за плечи, Финн пытался сосредоточиться и вызвать такси. Сейчас он ненавидел алкоголь вдвойне. Неудивительно, что папка сгорел за пару месяцев, похоже, непереносимость у них наследственная.

— Дами меня убьёт, — пожаловался Отто, когда немного полегчало.

— Он ещё пару дней в больнице будет, не переживай.

— Я обещал завтра утром подъехать.

— Отмажу, придумаю что-нибудь.

— Лучше не надо, а то мне точно крышка.

Финн со вздохом подхватил брата под руку и направился к прибывшей машине. Чтобы не светиться на глазах у охраны, они прятались в переулке рядом с баром, но такси подъехало к главному входу. На машине прибыл другой пассажир, и когда Финн с братом подошли к ней, дверь распахнулась, и из салона выскочил темноволосый омега. При виде Кая у Финна сердце в пятки упало, тот действовал на него словно взрывная волна. Не получалось рядом с ним держать себя в руках, а сейчас Финн, кроме всего прочего, был ещё и пьян.

— Ты что, меня преследуешь? — рявкнул Кай. — Девять лет не светился, а теперь проходу не даёшь!

Финн отодвинулся в сторону, не желая стоять на пути, но Кай, вместо того чтобы просто уйти, задержался на мгновение и зачем-то его поцеловал.

## Часть 4

Ночевать они приехали в дом родителей — Отто побоялся ехать в больницу, и Финн решил его не бросать. Спать легли в общей спальне. Когда-то тут была комната Финна, а сейчас всюду валялись вещи Дамиана: его косметика, бижутерия, пробы из лаборатории и куча детского барахла. 

После того как Финн сбежал в армию, в комнате сделали ремонт, старые плакаты и миниатюрки разложили по коробкам и убрали в подвал, стены перекрасили, а на пол лёг пушистый ковёр. Но мелкие вещи, незначительные детали, как скол на подоконнике или приклеенная звёздочка на потолке — всё это напоминало о прошлом и возвращало в отрочество. 

Переехав в этот дом, он очень боялся, что его вернут в приют. От Отто отказывались трижды, тот намеренно вёл себя вызывающе, чтобы оказаться рядом с братом. Но на этот раз их обоих усыновила молодая, неопытная семья, и страх, что его не усыновят, преследовал Финна первый год постоянно. Он старался изо всех сил, учился лучше прежнего, не спорил, не ругался. И раньше не был задирой, но тогда вёл себя тише воды. Позволил Алексу стать лидером в семейных играх, поддерживал Каспера на соревнованиях, хотя сумо никогда его не интересовало. И только с Каем не сложилось. 

Красивый, маленький и очень застенчивый Кай вызывал неприятные, раздражающие чувства. Финн то и дело ловил себя на мысли, что смотрит на него так пристально, что, наверное, уже прожёг в нём дыру. А Кай прятался за спинами братьев, сбегал при любой попытке заговорить и смущённо улыбался, если Отто приглашал его на семейную прогулку. 

Вспомнилось, как на одной из таких прогулок Кай поскользнулся и потянул ногу, Финн предложил свою помощь, но маленький омега испуганно отказался. Тогда впервые Финну захотелось убить кого-нибудь. Например, Каспера, который водрузил Кая на спину и понёс домой. Эта злость с каждый днём росла и ширилась. Стоило Каю попасть в поле зрения, и Финна начинало трясти. 

У них не получилось нормально общаться, хотя когда Кай подрос, то стал посмелее и начал проявлять любопытство к двоюродным братьям. Но Финну его редких вопросов было мало, он постоянно ловил себя на мысли, что хочет схватить его за руку и увести от всех. Спрятать куда-нибудь, чтобы они могли побыть наедине. Только Кай прикосновений не выносил, и от этого становилось ещё хуже. Ломало как без дозы, Финн стал ввязываться в драки, кутить с дурной компанией и даже порыкивал на приёмного отца. К счастью, родители оказались понимающими людьми и его выходки спускали на тормозах, а папа так и вовсе обнимал за грубые слова, и от этого сразу становилось стыдно. 

С родителями он смог договориться. С Каем — нет. Финн быстро понял, что к этому омеге просто нездорово влечёт, тянет как магнитом, а по ночам его преследовали желания. Финн мысленно раздевал Кая, представлял под собой голым и стонущим. Первые годы он гнал эти мысли, неправильные и ненормальные. Кай был маленьким, выглядел младше своего возраста и приходился Финну кузеном.

От его близости тело ломило, раздражение накрывало слепой волной и хотелось сделать ему больно. Финн сходил с ума, пытался смыть влечение трахом с другими, но становилось только хуже. Когда Каю исполнилось шестнадцать и запах омеги приобрёл более яркие оттенки, терпеть их общение стало невыносимо. Финн решил прекратить с ним видеться. Намеренно избегал с ним встреч, общался только в кругу семьи, но Кай — недоступный, а оттого ещё более желанный, повзрослел и сам стал цепляться. Тогда пошли обиды и ссоры. Кай ругался на Финна без повода. И Финн отвечал ему тем же. Братья Кая пытались сгладить их перебранки, старались обходить в отношениях острые углы, но Финн всё равно рычал на Кая, бросался, огрызался без повода. А потом корил себя, ненавидел за срывы и яростно дрочил, представляя Кая рядом с собой.

Своё двадцатилетие Алекс праздновал на снятой вилле. Пригласил туда все классы с параллели, кучу друзей и, конечно, братьев. Кай пришёл просто потрясающе красивый, у Финна от его вида яйца зазвенели, а в голове растекался туман похоти. Он пытался держаться в стороне, поздравил кузена и больше к их семейству не приближался, но Кай, как назло, то и дело мелькал перед глазами. Финн пил, не следил сколько, просто вливал в себя всё подряд, сам не понимая, что напился вдрызг. А потом заметил, как Кай обжимается с каким-то альфой, и у него сорвало тормоза. Он набил морду тому ухажёру и потащил Кая в одну из пустующих комнат. Только тогда понял, что у Кая началась течка, и это совершенно свело с ума.

— Подожди, что ты творишь?! — Испуганный Кай пытался вырваться, но что он мог сделать против взрослого альфы?

От запаха ландышей жгло лёгкие, Финн рычал, сдирая с Кая одежду, а омега вскрикивал, отбивался, пытаясь вырваться из жёсткого захвата. Бельё у него совсем промокло, и Финн разорвал на нём шёлковые клешеные штаны и кружевные трусики. Кай, такой красивый и желанный, как лакомая добыча, наконец-то попал к нему в руки, и Финн не мог его отпустить.

— Подожди, подожди, не надо, — рыдал Кай, отчаянно отбиваясь.

Финн чувствовал его страх, видел, что тот не готов к первой и такой поспешной близости. Всегда оберегаемый, под защитой старших братьев, Кай был слишком наивным и неопытным. Но Финн набросился на омегу как оголодавший, не замечал, как тот сопротивляется и просит не трогать. Сорвал с него рубашку и кружевную ленту с шеи, зажал под собой обнажённое, стройное тело и с силой вошёл. Втиснулся в девственный вход, с наслаждением рыча и не обращая внимания на болезненные стоны. Каю было больно, он плакал, царапался, дрался, но Финн ощущал это как комариные укусы. Он трахал его, потому что хотел. Желал много лет, возможно, с самой первой встречи, и теперь получал то, что казалось ему жизненно необходимым. На пике собственного удовольствия запихнул в Кая узел и вонзил в шею клыки. А потом отрубился. Пьяного и обкончавшегося, его свалил сон.

Проснулся он через пару часов, когда узел спал и мягкий член выскользнул из измученного тела. Кай, всё ещё зажатый под ним, рыдал в голос. Зарёванный, весь в синяках и царапинах, он молил его отпустить. Тогда и пришло осознание. Словно кувалдой огрели, и Финн увидел, что натворил.

Изнасиловал...

...и пометил...

...собственного кузена.

Отрезвление пришло мгновенно. От своего поступка стало невыносимо стыдно. Но пути назад не существовало. Он был не в состоянии посмотреть Каю в глаза, не мог сказать, как сожалеет, потому что словами такое не исправишь. Он слишком сильно обидел Кая, хрупкого, чуткого мальчика, о котором столько мечтал. Скрывал и хранил в себе похабные и романтичные желания, то горячие, то невинные, но всё обернулось жестоким трахом. Разве такое можно простить? Финн был уверен, что Кай никогда не простит, а старший кузен прибьёт его на месте.

Вместо того чтобы подумать, поговорить и нормально извиниться, Финн собрал свои вещи и сбежал. 

Уехал в Осло, выбросил сим-карту, удалил аккаунты в сети. Он был уверен — приёмные родители его возненавидят, а братья и отцы Кая наймут киллера, чтобы прикончить. В девятнадцать мир всё ещё делился на чёрное и белое, в котором подобный поступок опускал Финна на самое дно. Без денег было туго, и он подал документы в армию, в августе как раз проходил набор, и его взяли в тот же день. Уже в части, немного приведя мысли в порядок, он позвонил папе и рассказал, что жив, но домой не придёт.

Папа очень переживал, пытался узнать причину поступка, но Финн не смог ничего объяснить. Про Кая папа не сказал ни слова, и Финн догадался, что и он промолчал. Легче от этого не стало — напротив, Финн начал винить себя ещё больше. В своих переживаниях он забыл обо всём — о планах на будущее, о семье и брате. Просто отрезал их, выкинул из жизни. 

Папа, конечно, рассказал Отто, и тот приезжал к нему несколько раз в часть, тоже желая понять причины и вернуть домой. Они все пытались вернуть его, но Финн не представлял, как приедет на знакомую улицу, где провёл свои самые счастливые годы, дойдёт до дома дядек и встретится с Каем взглядом. Стоило подумать об этом, и в затылке начинало трещать, от стыда болело сердце, хотелось и дальше прятать голову в песок, не замечая и не вспоминая случившегося.

Через девять месяцев, отслужив и получив звание сержанта, он заключил контракт на семь лет и уехал воевать. Конфликты вспыхивали то тут, то там, и солдат гоняли по всему миру. Финн не задумывался зачем и почему, брал в руки оружие и шёл, куда его отправляли. Хотел страхом и адреналином выбить Кая из головы, но тот приходил к нему каждую ночь смущённый, горячий и девственно невинный. И просил остановиться. 

За эти годы младший брат окончил экономическое отделение в университете Осло, и когда через пять лет разлуки Финн приехал к нему в гости в увольнительную, они разговорились, вспомнили, как раньше были близки и что братская связь крепче любых перипетий. Отто предложил открыть своё дело по продаже лекарственной конопли, и Финн дал ему денег.

Через два года Финн по возвращении в Осло окунулся в работу. У брата были бизнес-проекты, у Дами — идеи, а у Финна — руки и умение добиваться своего...

Уснуть в ту ночь удалось с трудом. Финн еле выпутался из давящего прошлого, а во сне почему-то вернулся в забытое детство, где они у реки с кузенам и братом ловили и жарили на костре рыбу, собирали ягоды и играли в пляжный волейбол. В какой-то момент Алекс подал слишком сильно, Финн не рассчитал силы, и в лицо прилетел мяч. Все подбежали, проверяя его состояние, у Финна кровь пошла носом, и Кай протянул ему свой платок, ярко пахнущий свежими ландышами...

— Финн, — брат толкнул его в спину, и он проснулся с тихим стоном, — принеси попить, умираю.

Подняться оказалось сложно. Голова трещала, словно Йоаким вчера наливал им палёный коньяк из-под полы. Он принёс брату воды и вновь с тоской осмотрел комнату. Почему счастливые воспоминания такие горькие? От них больно в груди и так хочется вернуться.

Часы показывали восемь, самое время приводить себя в порядок. Финн принял ледяной душ, растолкал Отто и заставил его позавтракать. Растворил таблетку похмелина на двоих, а потом на такси они добрались до оставленного вчера транспорта. Тут братья распрощались. Отто помчался к своему омеге, надеясь, что тот не прикончит его за запах перегара, а Финн прошёлся вдоль забора их будущих плантаций и решил не раскисать.

Йоаким, может, и владеет городом, но и на него управа найдётся. Вряд ли он будет марать о них руки, не прикончит же он их в самом деле? А если попробует, Финн отлично умеет стрелять, а Отто всегда увлекался единоборствами. А ещё есть Дами — безумный демон. Финн видел омегу в действии, когда тот сломал стаканом пальцы какому-то придурку, решившему шлёпнуть его по заду. Они смогут за себя постоять. Йоаким не на тех нарвался. 

Отбросив неприятные мысли, Финн поехал в город, нужно было нанять юриста, оформить аренду на землю Тито Манна, а потом начать закупать удобрения и чернозём, привезти из Кристиансанна рассаду и семена. По телефону договорились с Тито Манном о встрече через три дня. Тито хотел сам составить договор, Финн не возражал, у них бумагами занимался Отто, экономическое образование пошло на пользу, а проверять будут юристы. Они не первый раз с таким сталкиваются.

Сделано было много, и ближе к ужину Финн поехал в больницу. Купил для Дами неаллергенных цветов. И этим же букетом отхватил по лицу. Дами ему и слова сказать не дал, обвинил в спаивании мужа и велел проваливать. Отто он тоже выгнал, и брат с облегчением вздохнул, а потом извинился. Финн на его расшаркивания только отмахнулся. 

— Не мог же я сказать, что меня поил Йоаким? Дами и так нервный, не надо ему переживать.

— А слабо признаться, что сам пил? Научись отвечать за поступки.

— Я и так взял ответственность за троих. А ты девять лет с Каем разобраться не можешь.

Финн тяжело вздохнул. О случившемся тогда на вилле он никому не рассказывал, но брат по вопросам догадался, что его побег и семь лет службы в горячих точках связаны именно с этим омегой.

— Ладно, прости, — Отто тут же пошёл на попятную, — мы с тобой в одной лодке, надо с Йоакимом решать.

— Отошьём его, — пожал плечами Финн, — помнишь, что он вчера сказал? Предложил мне взять ссуду под залог нашей компании. Значит, дело вообще не в травке, он просто хочет прибрать фирму к рукам. Стоит только с ним связаться, и пиши пропало. Постараемся избегать с ним любых контактов, а если он снова будет давить, привлечём полицию. 

— Дами считает, там он всех подмял...

— Может, у него есть свои в отделении и кто-то из судебной системы куплен, но он не Аль Капоне, а мы не в двадцатом веке. Он не может безнаказанно кого-то грохнуть.

— Угу, но покалечить... или разорить...

— Не дрейфь. Прорвёмся! 

Да и что им Йоаким, когда дьявол Дамиан срочно требует вернуться к нему в палату?

## Часть 5

Когда Дами начинал командовать, терпеть его вообще не было сил. А ещё с орущими младенцами на руках. Финн с жалостью посмотрел на брата и сбежал, радуясь, что ещё легко отделался.

Дамиан решил не терять время: роды не повод откладывать намеченные планы. Отчёт о проделанной работе от Финна он принял благосклонно, но тут же посыпались новые указания. Финну велели найти двенадцать человек для работы в теплицах, и чтоб срочно. Двенадцать человек — это много. Рынок труда в Ставангере небольшой, на это уйдёт не одна неделя. А ведь им предпочтительны студенты и временные работники, потому что таким можно платить меньше и воровать не начнут. Для работы на комбайне придётся нанять специалиста, не помешает второй бухгалтер и химик в помощь Дами... Главное, чтоб Дами на свою территорию пустил. 

Направляясь домой в размышлениях, Финн вспомнил о соседях и заехал в магазин купить Альфу булочки и шоколад для Кая. Хотелось отблагодарить мальчика за завтрак, а ещё это был отличный повод заглянуть в чужую квартиру. Рядом с их дверью долго стоял в нерешительности. Что если Кай его снова вышвырнет? А если будет целовать? Финн предпочёл бы второе, но понимал, что не заслужил, и возможно, Кай вчера просто дразнил его, издевался, чтобы намеренно задеть посильнее. Кай вряд ли представляет, как в действительности Финна тронул этот поцелуй. Пусть мимолётный, словно случайный, но он заставил верить и надеяться на чудо. Может, по какой-то невероятной причине Кай его всё же не ненавидит?

На стук дверь открыл Альф. Осмотрел, смущённо улыбаясь, и поблагодарил за булочки. 

— А твой папа дома?

— Он... ну, в общем, дома...

Финн не стал дожидаться приглашения, чуть подтолкнул мальчика в прихожую и вошёл сам. После прошлой уборки уже появилась пара новых пустых бутылок, но Финн только мельком скользнул по ним взглядом, а потом увидел Кая. Омега вышел из ванной, обвязанный полотенцем и прижимающий к лицу пакет со льдом. Тёмные волосы растрепались по плечам, влажное гладкое тело, покрытое тонкими струйками воды, гипнотизировало. Финн забыл дышать и моргать, рассматривал узкие плечи, трогательно торчащие ключицы и косточки на бёдрах. Кай всегда был худощавым, но сейчас казался тощим и при этом очень притягательным. 

Кай его тоже заметил и смотрел в упор несколько минут, а потом дёрнул недовольно губами и спокойно прошёл в спальню. Финн на негнущихся ногах пошёл следом, Кай притягивал, шлейфом яркого запаха вёл за собой. Ландышами пропахло всё, влажный, тёплый воздух из ванной окутал всю квартиру и не дышать было невозможно.

— Зачем ты выкинул моё бухло? — спросил Кай, небрежно сбрасывая полотенце и доставая из ящика бельё.

Он словно намеренно не прикрывался, а Финн перевёл взгляд на его пах и окончательно завис. Небольшой аккуратный пенис, мягкий и такой желанный, сейчас так красиво висел у гладко выбритого лобка. В голове не осталось мыслей, тело перестало подчиняться, и он как сомнамбула шагнул ближе.

Кай уже нацепил бельё и повернулся к нему, смотря зло.

— Тронешь меня, и Йоаким тебя убьёт, — прошипел он сквозь зубы, выводя из транса. — Так почему ты выкинул мою выпивку?!

— Тебе не стоит пить... — пробормотал Финн, всё ещё пожирая его взглядом.

— Не тебе решать, пить мне или нет! — Кай открытой ладонью оттолкнул его с прохода, подошёл к шкафу и достал тонкие брючки клёш и шёлковую рубашку. Почти такие, в каких он был девять лет назад на проклятой вилле.

— У тебя ребёнок...

— Ха! — Кай тряхнул голову, отбросил кулёк с подтаявшим льдом и закончил с одеждой. Но от этого не стал менее соблазнительным, Финн смотрел на него и проваливался в похотливое безумие. Один неверный шаг, и... нет, он больше не оступится.

— Прости. — Финн опустил взгляд и отошёл. Зачем он вообще явился в чужой дом, разве можно исправить, что было сделано?

— За что тебя прощать? — с ухмылкой спросил Кай. — Столько лет прошло, я устал тебя ненавидеть, жаль, что ты не сдох, но теперь плевать. Живи своей жизнью и в мою не лезь. Мне нравится пить и я буду спиваться, пока организм не откажет!

— Возможно, ты не знал, но мой настоящий папа умер из-за алкоголя, — тихо произнёс Финн. Но Кай услышал и неожиданно изменился в лице.

— Поэтому тебя и брата отправили в детский дом?

— Отец от нас ушёл, а папа умер. О нас некому было заботиться. 

— Я не знал, — печально произнёс он и прикусил губу. Очень соблазнительную и тёмно-бордовую после горячей ванны.

— Кто тебя ударил?

— А кто по-твоему? — Кай усмехнулся и потёр синюю скулу. — Йоаким учуял на мне твой запах и взбесился...

— Тогда зачем ты... поцеловал меня?

— Не твоё дело. — Кай снова оттолкнул его и вышел в коридор, Финн как истукан двинулся следом. — Чего ты вообще явился? Своими делами занимайся, Йоаким вроде тебе всего пару дней оставил.

Кай продолжал одеваться, нацепил тонкие носочки до колена, туфли с небольшим каблуком и модную пушистую курточку. Выглядел он при этом шикарно, но слишком соблазнительно и доступно. Раньше Кай никогда бы такого себе не позволил. Финн резко шагнул ближе, преградил ему дорогу рукой, не позволяя выйти из квартиры. Кай от этого вздрогнул, его страхом обдало с головой, и Финн почти уступил инстинктам, которые требовали омегу отпустить, но, сжав зубы, удержался. Он хотел поговорить с Каем.

— Зачем ты с Йоакимом? Ты же явно его не любишь!

— У него денег полно и член отличный! — рассмеялся Кай, от страха он немного заикался, но храбрился.

— Почему, Кай?! — рявкнул он громче, и Кай совсем съёжился.

— Не твоё дело, — пробормотал он, а потом вздёрнул подбородок и всё же ответил: — Потому что он угрожал Алексу. Я знаю, что Алекс не поддался бы на провокации, он умный, умнее, чем кажется, но слишком упрям и из-за этого мог пострадать. Я обменял свою свободу на его спокойствие. Мне всё равно ничего не светит, а так мою семью не тронут.

— Тебе не нужно это делать, — произнёс Финн, убирая руку, но не позволил Каю уйти, а перехватив, притянул его к себе. — Я знаю, ты лучше этого...

— Нет! — Кай дёрнулся, а потом испуганно вскрикнул. — Ну не надо, не сейчас... Финн, он ведь почувствует.

— Не ходи к нему! Останься с сыном. Проведи с ним вечер.

— Не могу... он меня накажет...

— Как накажет?

Кай глотнул воздуха, испуганно спрятал взгляд. От его реакции совсем дурно стало — Йоаким псих и дегенерат, раз так обходится с омегой.

— Он тебя бьёт? — зло спросил он.

— Не бьёт. — Кай тряхнул головой, словно прогоняя неприятные мысли. — Сам он никогда меня не трогает. Предпочитает смотреть. Отдаёт другим, приказывает своим шавкам, чтобы те наказывали. — Он перевёл дыхание. — А если совсем провинюсь, то устраивает групповушки. Ему нравится дрочить на меня, пока другие...

— Кай! — От всплывшей перед глазами картины у Финна в ушах зазвенело. — Это неправильно. Неправильные отношения!

— А какие, по-твоему, правильные? — Кай выкрикнул это зло и резко вывернулся. — Я не знаю, как правильно! Мой первый альфа меня изнасиловал и сбежал!

Финн вздрогнул от его слов. Всё именно так и было, но теперь пришло время исправлять старые ошибки.

— Позволь мне о тебе позаботиться...

— Шутишь?! — Кай разозлился ещё сильнее. — Я ждал, что ты сделаешь это девять лет назад, что не бросишь после... после такого, но ты исчез. Я знаю, что тебя не забрали, ты сам ушёл служить, сбежал трусливой собакой и бросил меня одного! — Кай снова раскричался, а потом всхлипнул и расплакался. — Уходи, Финн, сейчас ты лишний. И мне уже не нужен.

Финн посмотрел на прячущегося на кухне Альфа и отрицательно покачал головой.

— Тебе нужна помощь с ребёнком, я за ним присмотрю.

Кай на него даже не взглянул, выскочил за порог и хлопнул дверью. Его влажные волосы растрепались и наверняка очень хорошо впитали чужой запах. Но Финн надеялся, что пока тот будет добираться до Йоакима, на воздухе всё выветрится. 

— Давай снова приберёмся, — предложил он мальчишке. — Выкинем всю эту дрянь, — Финн зло пнул бутылки.

— Папа разозлится. Он в прошлый раз тоже очень злился, ругался на меня, что я никчёмный. — Альф вздохнул.

— Он так не думает, поверь, я знаю, — попытался оправдать Кая Финн.

Альф вздохнул, как-то совсем по взрослому сжал губы и кивнул. 

— Понимаю, что он так не думает, но не хочу это слушать. Папа, когда пьёт, всегда злится, винит всех вокруг и меня тоже. Но папа хороший, поверь, когда он трезвый, то всегда помогает мне делать уроки, вкусно готовит и покупает сладости. — Мальчик печально вздохнул и отвернулся. Финну это слушать тоже было горько. Он не сомневался, что мог стать катализатором той самой причины, по которой Кай уже много лет пьёт. В копилку его вины добавился алкоголизм омеги. 

— Тогда я сам уберу, — уверенно произнёс Финн, но Альф схватил его за руку, повис на локте.

— Не надо, не поможет, только хуже будет. Ты лучше убеди его, заставь выкинуть всё самого...

— Ты прав. — Финн со вздохом посмотрел на закрытую дверь.

Не нужно было отпускать Кая ни сейчас, ни в прошлом. Кай всегда был для него кем-то особенным, сводил с ума одним взглядом, словно наваждение приходил во снах и был с ним рядом. И Финн просто идиот, не понял очевидного — Кай нравился ему с детства, ещё когда его запах не был выраженным, но уже притягивал и манил, и ссорились они как влюблённые, словно дёргали за ниточки и привязывались ещё крепче. Финн так запутался в нём, запутался в своих чувствах, что натворил бед и вот уже девять лет сбегает, не желая отвечать за свои поступки. Но он уже взрослый, здоровенный альфа, прошёл войну и убил не один десяток людей. Не время бояться своей детской влюблённости и бросать Кая одного.

— Ты съешь пока булочки, — сказал он Альфу, — а мне надо вернуть твоего папу домой.

## Часть 6

Финн знал, как найти Йоакима. Кинул ему сообщение с предложением встретиться и сразу получил адрес. Уже знакомый клуб, где они пересеклись в первый раз, и знакомая приёмная зала. Финн дал себе пять минут обдумать ситуацию, взвесил все за и против, а потом твёрдым шагом вошёл в помещение. Кай при его появлении вылупился испуганным совёнком, а Финн приветственно махнул рукой и уверенно плюхнулся с ним рядом. Внутри полукруглого дивана расположился столик, сейчас он был заставлен закусками и алкоголем, но вопреки обычному Кай не пил, напуганный, оказавшись между двумя альфами, он ощутимо дрожал. Похоже, Финн приехал вовремя — Йоаким выглядел взбешённым и собирался устроить Каю разгон. Ревнивый убюдок учуял на омеге чужой запах. Но омега вовсе не его.

Финн вальяжно закинул ногу на ногу, а руку положил Каю на плечо. Немного успокаивая омегу и намеренно дразня Йоакима.

— Ты обкурился, сынок? — сквозь зубы произнёс Йоаким.

— Нет, просто обдумал твоё предложение и решил сказать, что пока не заинтересован. — И наклонился вперёд, отпуская остекленевшего от ужаса Кая, чтобы приблизиться к Йоакиму и произнести ему в лицо. — Тут вот какое дело: я Кая в первую встречу не узнал, а ведь он мой кузен. Мой любимый младший братик, о котором мы все вместе с детства заботились, а тут заметил, что у него лицо разукрашенное, не подскажешь, кто это устроил? За наводку готов уступить тебе свою долю в компании по дружеской цене. Говорят, ты в этом городе всех знаешь, может, поможешь?

Лицо Йоакима сначала перекосилось, а потом на губах заиграла злая ухмылка. Он тоже наклонился ближе, и теперь они нависали над столом. А омега оказался почти зажат между ними.

— С чего бы Кай тебе брат? — спросил он.

— Не родной, — пискнул Кай.

— Да, не родной, но у меня другой семьи нет. Только Сименсены и Отто со Стангами. Эти люди приняли меня, помогли встать на ноги и были со мной рядом в самые сложные моменты жизни. Кай — моя семья, и я готов убить ублюдка, что его обидел. Просто назови имя этого покойника и получишь мою долю в компании.

Финн произнёс это твёрдо, даже не задумываясь, и в момент понял — это правда. Для Кая он готов на что угодно, будет защищать его от Йоакима или кого другого, даже от себя. Когда-то давно он сделал Каю очень больно и теперь должен искупить это любой ценой, даже если придётся заплатить своей жизнью.

Йоаким сначала рассмеялся, а потом с равнодушием указал на одного из охранников. Парочка, как обычно, присутствовала в комнате, один стоял за спиной Кая, а второй за спиной Финна, и Йоаким указал именно на него. Финн коротко обернулся, замечая, как бугай с усмешкой разминает пудовые кулаки, но он не собирался вступать с ним в рукопашку. На столе напротив хозяина лежал столовый набор, Финн резким движением схватил нож и метнул охраннику в шею. Нормальной практики уже давно не было, но выработанные рефлексы никуда не делись, и он временами развлекал себя тренировками. Нож вонзился в гортань, вошёл достаточно глубоко, чтобы пробить артерию и воткнуться в столб позвонка. Охранник захрипел, заваливаясь на пол.

Резко поднявшись, Финн в один шаг добрался до тела, вытащил нож и, обтерев его салфеткой, вернул на место перед Йоакимом. Все присутствующие замерли в шоке, не веря в случившееся. Кай в ужасе прижал к себе колени и закрыл рот рукой, а вот Йоаким смотрел на Финна с нечитаемым холодом. Потом перевёл взгляд на нож и, подняв его, рассмотрел короткое почти тупое лезвие. Таким убить сложно, но если знать, куда целиться, даже вилка сгодится.

— Некрасиво... — произнёс наконец Йоаким и вернул нож на стол. — Понимаешь ведь, ты ведь только что убил человека?

— Почему ты решил, что это сделал я? — Финн смотрел на него в упор, но боковым зрением следил за вторым охранником. — На ноже твои отпечатки, ты сидишь именно там, откуда был запущен нож, а я сейчас играю с маленьким племянником в квартире Кая.

Йоаким изумлённо открыл рот, а потом рассмеялся.

— У меня два свидетеля, мальчишка.

— Как думаешь, сколько секунд мне понадобится, чтобы избавиться от твоего второго охранника? — быстрым шёпотом произнёс Финн, чтобы здоровый дуболом не услышал. — На столе всё ещё лежит нож, а ещё вилочка для оливок — это отличное оружие. И Кай будет на моей стороне, ведь я избавился от свиньи, что его избивал. Но я не буду ничего делать, ведь мы просто наказали ублюдка, а ты совершил сделку.

— Ты прав. — Йоаким поднял руку, останавливая пришедшего в себя второго охранника. — Распорядись, чтоб подготовили уборщика, — велел он и повернулся к Финну, смотря на него уже спокойнее. — Ты удивил меня, я думал, ты никчёмный слюнтяй, неспособный на серьёзные поступки. Но вижу, на тебя можно рассчитывать. Предлагаю работать на меня, не по мелочам, а серьёзно. Вы с Отто возились с крохами, а техническая конопля приносит огромную прибыль, если поля превышают сотни тысяч гектаров. Поэтому вашу компанию в Кристиансанне я заберу себе, вложусь и доведу до ума. А в Ставангере захватим рынок каннабиса. Тебе предстоит решить вопрос с братом и его долей, а я найду нам подставное лицо, чтобы засадить плантации на моей земле. 

Финн осторожно покосился на Кая, тот всё ещё испуганно сжимался в комок, а Йоаким уже спокойно предлагал обчистить Отто и поставить на продажу наркотиков другого человека.

— Почему ты думаешь, что я предам брата? Разве ты не слышал, что семья для меня — всё?

— Слышал, — Йоаким снова неприятно улыбнулся, — а что если я тоже твоя семья, сынок? Не думал, почему я на вас с Отто вышел? 

— О чём ты?

Йоаким усмехнулся, медленно привстал, чтобы плеснуть себе в бокал коньяка и отсалютовал Финну, намеренно растягивая момент признания. 

— В своей жизни я ненавижу две вещи — когда кто-то зарится на моего омегу и нахлебников. Когда ты с Отто вернулся в Ставангер, я решил выпроводить вас побыстрее, чтобы не претендовали на моё. На мой город, на мои доходы. Не соображаешь? Я видел в вас слабаков, посягнувших на моё наследие. Я отказался от своих сыновей, так как родивший их омега баловал и превращал парней в сопляков, я рад, что приют и армия сделали из тебя настоящего альфу.

Финн молчал, смотря на спокойно говорившего всё это Йоакима с переполняющей ненавистью. Не хотелось ему верить, казалось, Йоаким насмехается, чтобы надавить на самое больное. Когда-то давно Финн хотел найти своего отца, чтобы бросить в лицо, как много боли он причинил их семье. Сказать это и, развернувшись, уйти, и никогда его больше не видеть. 

Йоаким открыто признался, что оставил их намеренно, бросил с влюблённым, слабохарактерным омегой и даже на его похороны не пришёл. Финн давно не думал об отце как о кровном родственнике — просто осеменитель, передавший ему гены. Но быть сыном Йоакима оказалось мерзко.

— Ну, что скажешь? — спросил, не дождавшись ответа.

— Не так я планировал познакомиться со своим отцом, — произнёс Финн, хотя хотелось плюнуть ему в лицо.

— Не заостряй внимание. Конечно, генетически ты со мной связан, но не рассчитывай на особое отношение. Если проявишь себя, получишь должное награждение, а будешь сопли жевать — я от тебя избавлюсь, как изначально и планировал. 

— Принято, — кивнул Финн, пряча истинные чувства, — я поговорю с Отто, плантации перейдут к тебе, и мы займёмся новыми парниками. Но Отто должен быть в доле — он мой брат, моя семья. И Кай — моя семья. Ты оставишь его в покое!

— Оставлю? — Йоаким хохотнул. — Кай, солнышко, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя оставил?

Омега отрицательно дёрнул головой, а Финн зло сжал зубы. Нужно было поговорить с Каем заранее, обсудить с ним его сделку и узнать, почему Йоаким преследовал Алекса. Теперь приходилось самому просчитывать ходы за двоих. Кай подсказывать даже не пытался.

— Твои люди его обижают, я такого не позволю.

Йоаким долго смотрел на него, словно взвешивая, потом перевёл взгляд на испуганного Кая и усмехнулся.

— Будь внимательнее в словах и желаниях, сынок. Ты не услышал, что я сказал? Ненавижу тех, кто посягает на моего омегу. И Кай — мой, весь с потрохами, мыслями, желаниями и своей ненасытной задницей. На первый раз прощаю, и не беспокойся, Кая никто не тронет — он мой омега, и я сам о нём позабочусь. 

Финн с трудом сдержал рвущийся рык — слышать о Кае такое он не мог. Просыпались инстинкты и требовали доказать, что Кай принадлежит ему. Глупые чувства. Кай никогда не был его, а теперь и подавно, но отстоять его всё равно хотелось.

— Что касаемо тебя, то в ближайшее время оформляю бумаги на вас с Отто. Возьмёте мою фамилию и будем работать вместе. От тебя жду документы на вашу компанию. А сейчас все свободны. У меня появились дела. — И Йоаким указал на тело бывшего охранника.

Финн не стал ничего спрашивать, но инстинктивно понял, что Йоаким с таким сталкивался не впервые. Человек, с которым он связался, намного опаснее, чем он полагал, и убийство его не остановит. Кай как испуганный воробушек выбрался из помещения, спустился к бару сомнамбулой. Финн отвлёкся буквально на минуту и потерял его из вида, а когда заметил, тот из горла хлебал водку. 

Финн вырвал у омеги бутылку и, подхватив, потащил на выход. Кай сопротивлялся, но слабо, вяло дёргался в руках и пытался что-то сказать. Он не был пьян, точнее, недостаточно, и его состояние вызвал не алкоголь. Возможно, Финн опоздал, и Каю успели устроить взбучку. Не били физически, но Йоаким вполне мог причинить ему боль словами.

— Он тебя тронул? Оскорбил? Запугал? Что он сделал, Кай?

— Ничего нового, — буркнул тот, — отвянь.

— Пойдём, отвезу тебя домой.

— Мне нужно выпить, — рванулся он из рук в последний раз и затих. 

— Не нужно, Кай. Это не поможет. Никогда не помогало. 

— А что тогда поможет? 

Финн не нашёлся, что ответить. Просто прижал к себе, чувствуя, как его трясёт, и, успокаивая, погладил по мягким, шелковистым волосам. Чёрным и блестящим, как воронье крыло. Кай тихо всхлипывал и хватался тонкими пальцами за рубашку, сжимал отчаянно, ища поддержки и помощи. И Финн мысленно клялся, что будет рядом, и теперь, когда он вернулся, сможет ему помочь. 

Немного успокоившись, Кай хотел вызвать такси, но Финн уговорил его сесть к нему на мотоцикл. Чувствуя его тепло за своей спиной, он всё больше убеждался, что поступил правильно. 

В подъезде Кай задёргался, вспомнил, что не заехал в магазин и не купил выпивку. Финн не отпустил, на улице уже ночь, до круглосуточных супермаркетов почти час добираться, а алкогольные магазины давно закрыты. Но Кай из-за нервов и пережитого стресса никак не мог сообразить, что ему говорят, пока Финн не прижал его собой к стене и не уткнулся носом в угол шеи, где когда-то поставил метку. Сейчас на коже остались лишь небольшие шрамы, возможно, от его зубов, ведь укусил он очень-очень сильно. Жаль, что метка исчезла, будь она на месте, он бы больше не сомневался.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — прошептал Кай еле слышно. — Зачем убил Лейка?

— Нужно было показать Йоакиму, что я не его собачка на побегушках, но не думал, что всё так обернётся... И если этот ублюдок тебя действительно бил, то и поделом ему. Я на ветер слова не бросаю и не хочу, чтобы тебя обижали.

— Ты меня обидел, Финн... — выдохнул он.

— Знаю... не считай, что оправдываюсь, но я сбежал от тебя потому, что хотелось себя наказать. Все эти годы я не просто прятался, а надеялся сдохнуть, потому что сделал тебе очень больно.

— От того, что ты ушёл, было в сто раз хуже. — Кай поднял на него взгляд, и Финн осторожно провёл губами по щеке. 

Очень сильно хотелось поцеловать, почувствовать вкус этих мягких губ и впитать в себя его запах. От желания он застонал, не удержался, хотя не собирался вновь показаться несдержанным животным.

— Не надо, — прошептал Кай, и Финн, с трудом выдохнув, отстранился. 

Замер, смотря в пол, боясь, что если вновь встретится с ним взглядом, уже не удержится. Но Кай не двигался, не шёл к себе домой, а словно чего-то ждал.

— Так и будет теперь? — спросил он зло. — Скажу тебе «нельзя», и ты свалишь? Трус! Трусливая скотина!

Кай завёлся с пол-оборота, и стоило Финну приподнять голову, как Кай со всей дури залепил ему пощёчину. Посмотрел гневно и снова ударил. Финн и не думал сопротивляться, но подобное поведение омеги не понравилось.

— Если Йоаким позволяет себе распускать руки, не значит, что это нормально, — произнёс он после третьего удара.

— Так сделай что-нибудь! Удержи меня, схвати. Возьми меня...

Финн вздрогнул. Очередная провокация, но Кай словно этого и ждал. Прижался к его груди и, заглядывая в глаза, хитро улыбнулся.

— Хочешь меня? Ты ведь хочешь?

— Всегда хотел, — хрипло признался Финн, — с тех пор как впервые тебя увидел.

— Ублюдок! — выкрикнул он безумно. Ударил по лицу и засмеялся как-то дико. — ты меня дразнил, говорил, что я гадкий утёнок, тощий и уродливый, что у меня волосы как пакля, а глаза как выколотые дырки... ты... — его голос сорвался, и он расплакался, так же отчаянно и безумно, как до этого смеялся. Плакал, спрятав лицо в ладонях, словно пытаясь скрыться от всего мира. 

— Прости... — Финн обнял его и снова прижал к себе. — Тебе было двенадцать... а я был идиотом. Мы встретились детьми, я ничего не смыслил в омегах.

— А когда стал смыслить, начал трахаться со всеми одноклассниками. Мне Алекс рассказывал, словно намеренно передавал обо всех твоих похождениях.

— Кай... — Финн осторожно приподнял его за подбородок. — Я ведь не мог с тобой быть. Никогда не мог. И сейчас мы родственники. Ты мой кузен. 

— И всё же ты со мной спал... Но если Йоаким подтвердит отцовство, мы станем чужими... Чужие люди могут встречаться друг с другом и жениться.

Это было сказано так буднично, словно само собой разумеющееся, но Финн услышал в его словах надежду. Он печально улыбнулся, вспоминая свою семью. Отказаться от родителей, от людей, которые столько для него сделали, ради мафиозного ублюдка... Нет, ради него он бы никогда не согласился, а вот ради Кая, если он не оттолкнёт, если это не очередной способ задеть, Финн согласился бы сменить фамилию, чтобы потом взять её у Кая. 

— Ты думал обо мне, Кай? — Финн пытался поймать его взгляд, но, как и в детстве, Кай старательно смотрел в сторону. — А я думал всё время, не переставая, каждое мгновение, все мои мысли были о тебе.

— Тогда почему ты не приехал? — Кай оттолкнул и посмотрел так несчастно, что Финн больше не смог найти себе оправданий. — Мне надо спать ложиться. — Кай отвернулся и, понурив голову, направился к своей квартире. — Завтра Альфу в школу, я должен встать и приготовить ему завтрак... Я так давно этого не делал...

— Кай, — окликнул его Финн, — не пей больше, ладно?

— А что мне ещё остаётся делать?

## Часть 7

Финн стоял неподвижно, провожая Кая взглядом, а потом сорвался с места и, подхватив омегу, внёс в квартиру. Кай и не пытался сопротивляться, обнял за шею, доверчиво прижимаясь к щетинистой щеке. В прихожей было тихо и чисто. Финн направился в спальню и уложил Кая на постель, тот сразу безвольно натянул на себя одеяло и уткнулся в подушку. Оставив его на минуту Финн заглянул к Альфу, проверяя, что ребёнок спит, задёрнул занавески и поправил ему одеяло, а потом, закрыв дверь в детскую, вернулся к Каю.

Тот сжался в калачик, выглядел маленьким и несчастным. Кай всегда был хрупким, щуплым и невысоким, потому вызывал щемящее желание его опекать и защищать. Но Кай позволял заботиться о себе лишь братьям, и Финн как идиот злился, иногда так сильно, что готов был свернуть шею и Алексу с Каспером, и самому Каю. Да, Каю от него доставалось порядочно — едкие замечания, подростковая грубость и обиды. Финн всё время чувствовал себя обиженным. Идиот...

Не зная, как поступить правильно и позволят ли ему остаться, Финн сел на край постели и погладил Кая по спине. Тот сразу развернулся к нему, как манящий цветок, скинул покрывало, под которым он оказался обнажён — когда только успел — и отодвинулся в сторону, уступая ему рядом с собой место. Финн, не раздумывая, сбросил рубашку и штаны, по-военному сложил их стопкой и кинул сверху бельё. Нырнул к Каю под одеяло, но был остановлен ладонью в грудь. Кай не позволил приблизиться, посмотрел на него устало и мрачно, но выдохнув, отпуская себя, прильнул сам. Положил голову на плечо, словно действительно намеревался спать. Между ними осталось одеяло — преграда, преодолеть которую было запрещено, а Финна потряхивало от желания прикоснуться, погладить узкие бёдра и прижать к своему налившемуся от похоти члену. Запах Кая обволакивал, сводил с ума, Финн знал, что не сможет остановиться, если приблизится хоть на сантиметр, но разрешения на это ему не давали.

— Если ты не хочешь, скажи, и я уйду, — предложил Финн, не дождавшись хоть каких-то действий. 

— Уйдёшь? — зло и тихо пробормотал Кай. — Исчезнешь из моей жизни? Так же как и в прошлый раз, просто свалишь?

— Нет. — Финн отвёл взгляд. Кай обвинял его, но не пытался прогнать. — Всегда буду рядом, стану тебе настоящим братом и останусь неподалёку, буду поддерживать и помогать, сколько ты позволишь.

— А если не позволю?! Если скажу тебе сейчас же убираться и не появляться мне на глаза?! — Кай снова решил драться, замахнулся для очередной пощёчины, но теперь Финн перехватил его руки и прижал к постели. Оказался слишком близко, так что сдерживаться не осталось сил.

— Не гони, — попросил он и нежно коснулся его губ. — Я постараюсь всё исправить, дай мне попробовать стать для тебя лучше. 

— Некоторые вещи невозможно починить, а нас с тобой уже не исправить. — Кай чуть оттолкнул и сел на постели, отворачиваясь. Узкие плечи сжались, делая его ещё меньше, на спине выступили позвонки, хотелось прижаться к ним губами и обвести языком. Финну то и дело приходилось одёргивать себя, стряхивая наваждение. — Мы всегда были слишком разные, неподходящие. Как ни сложи, везде нестыковки.

— Говорят, противоположности притягиваются, — он сел с ним рядом и положил руки на плечи, — как полюса магнитов.

Кай их стряхнул и повернулся, сжимая кулаки. 

— Мы не притянулись, а столкнулись на полной скорости — у меня началась течка, было очень страшно, а ты пришёл, чтобы взять что захотелось.

— Я не хотел сделать тебе больно...

— Но сделал! — Кай поднял взгляд, блеснул зло глазами, но тут же устало потупился. — Не хочу об этом говорить. Ты каешься, а мне хочется тебя ударить. Это может продолжаться вечно. Я лучше лягу спать.

Он без слов завернулся в кокон из одеяла, спрятался, но не прогнал, и Финн, поняв, что его оставили намеренно, снова провоцируя, лёг рядом. Забраться к нему под одеяло оказалось сложно, но Финн его переборол, а потом прижал к груди, заставляя успокоиться. Кай умудрился его поцарапать и укусить, зато после уснул в одно мгновение. Вырубился, зажатый словно в тисках, и сопел, уткнувшись носом ему в грудь. Смотря на него, спокойного и расслабленного, Финн заставил себя сосредоточиться на делах. Не думать о тёплой коже, о мягких нежных губах и манящей узкой заднице. Все мысли направил на проблему с Йоакимом. Лихорадочно пытался найти выход из ловушки, в которую сам себя запер. 

Больше всего тревожило всплывшее родство. Подписать бумаги, стать сыном Йоакима, и Кай перестанет быть его братом. Но как после этого смотреть в глаза Эрику и Кристьяну? Приёмные родители столько для них сделали, а сейчас заботились о детях Отто, помогают Дами. Эрик такой счастливый дедушка, возится с малышами, он столько лет мечтал о них. И все эти годы любил и поддерживал своих приёмных сыновей лучше, чем это мог бы сделать родной отец.

В любом случае придётся признаться Отто и надеяться на его поддержку, вмешивать брата он не собирался, рассчитывал, что тот отсидится где-нибудь в укромном углу, а когда проблема устранится, тогда они обо всём и поговорят. Финн планировал втереться Йоакиму в доверие, собрать побольше информации о его делишках, а потом сдать полиции. Жалости к этому человеку он не испытывал ни грамма, напротив, в душе просыпалась старая детская обида и въевшаяся на войне чернота. Финн не заморачивался, он научился убивать и не сожалеть. Только в этом случае лучше действовать с умом, чтобы самому не сесть и снова не оставить Кая одного.

Финн не заметил, как задремал, а проснулся от неприятного писка побудки. Кай в его руках зашебуршал, попытался выбраться и стукнул спросонья по подбородку.

— Ещё не проснулся, а уже дерётся, — проворчал Финн и передал ему будильник. 

— Прости. — Кай сел рядом, потёр сонно глаза, а потом потянулся, поднимая руки и чуть прогибая спину. Выглядел он при этом не просто соблазнительно, а как воплощение сексуальности. Финн, даже не задумываясь, обхватил его и снова получил. Теперь локтем промеж глаз.

— Может, хватит? — рыкнул он, потирая больное место.

— Руки нужно было вчера распускать, — фыркнул Кай. 

— А ты хотел вчера?

— О да, — рассмеялся он и снова залепил пощёчину, когда Финн потянулся к нему. — Хотел, чтобы ты сорвался, как девять лет назад, и я бы тебя сразу сдал в полицию!

Финн грязно выругался. Кай продолжал с ним играть, провоцировал и даже не скрывал этого. 

— Я в душ, можешь заняться завтраком, — сообщил омега, нагло дефилируя перед ним голышом, а у Финна волосы от напряжения топорщились и от утреннего стояка ломило яйца. 

Когда омега сбежал, Финн погладил, успокаивая, член и натянул вчерашние вещи. На кухне уже кипел чайник и шкворчали на сковородке яйца. Альф в ночной рубашке радостно ему улыбнулся.

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал его мальчик.

— Доброе, твой папа послал меня помогать с завтраком, — немного смущённо, что ребёнок почти застал их, сказал он.

— Можешь салат нарезать, я пока кофе сварю.

Мальчишка отлично справлялся на кухне, и Финн невольно вспомнил, как самому в детстве пришлось срочно учиться готовить и заботиться о младшем брате. Отец исчез, папка начал спиваться. В доме из еды только консервы и алкоголь. Финн отводил Отто в сад и мчался в первый класс. Ему тогда было немногим меньше, чем Альфу, но он старался справляться, потому что знал, что бывает с детьми из неблагополучных семей, и не хотел попасть в приют. Но участи этой не избежал. Как бы ни старался, папку спасти не смог, а тот и не хотел спасаться. По уши влюблённый в своего альфу, потерял связь с реальностью, рыдал и напивался. 

С тех пор прошло столько лет, но, смотря на мальчика, так ловко сооружающего бутерброды, он чувствовал обиду и тоску. От кого Кай залетел? Почему остался один? Где отец Альфа?

Кай вышел на кухню в тонком пеньюаре, плотно облегающем чуть влажное тело. Финн завис, рассматривая просвечивающиеся сквозь ткань соски и пах. Вдохнул глубоко аромат ландышей и, отвлёкшись, порезал палец. 

— Пластырь, — тут же подсунул ему под руку аптечку Альф.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Финн, не в силах отвести от Кая взгляд.

— Пап, твой кофе.

Завтракали молча, было очевидно, что Альфу особая забота не нужна — он сам справляется и за Каем следит как за маленьким. «Не забудь за квартиру заплатить», «в конце недели в школе собрание». Кай рассеянно кивал, смотрел в телефон и самую малость пожевал листья салата.

Когда Альф убежал одеваться к школе, Кай наконец отвлёкся от экрана и, посмотрев на Финна, строго и серьёзно спросил:

— Ты что-то решил относительно предложения Йоакима?

— Он тебя спрашивает? — Финн указал на телефон и, получив отрицательный ответ, продолжил: — Поговорю с Отто, объясню ему, чтобы тот не вступался и не мешал.

— Скинешь его со счетов? — зло усмехнулся Кай. 

— Не буду втягивать.

— Отто в детстве бегал за тобой хвостиком, держался за штанину и заглядывал в рот. И сейчас он такой же. Если ты ему скажешь «нет», он расплачется и будет просить тебя не бросать.

— Ты стал злым...

— Я всегда был злым. Только в детстве ещё и стеснялся. Но тебе от меня всегда доставалась, с тобой мне нравилось не сдерживаться, открывать свои чувства и говорить что думаю. 

— Мне казалось, ты меня ненавидишь. 

— Временами ненавидел. Когда ты тупил или кидался на меня без повода. Я знал, что нравлюсь тебе и нужно просто подозвать. Но тянул, надеялся, ты сам сделаешь первый шаг...

В комнате повисла тишина. Финна снова окатило отвратительным чувством стыда. Уже столько раз извинился, а толку ноль, Кай не собирался прощать. И Финн даже не винил его в этом.

— Сколько ты воевал? — внезапно перевёл тему Кай.

— Семь лет. И год в армии.

— А потом что делал?

— С Отто ставил на ноги бизнес. Жили в Осло, катались на плантации в Кристиансанн. Куча дел и суеты, да ещё и Дами то беременный, то рожает. 

— Кто такой Дами?

— Муж Отто.

Кай хмыкнул, усмехнулся криво, словно понял, какая у Отто проблема, только услышав имя этого демонического омеги.

— Скольких ты убил за семь лет?

— Тебе правда хочется это знать?

Кай беззаботно кивнул, стрельнул глазами хитро, словно играл. Финн не мог понять его отношения и реакции. 

— Я потерял счёт после двадцати. Когда в руках оружие и от количества убитых зависит жизнь твоих товарищей и твоя, перестаёшь считать противников и они теряют человеческий облик. Просто фраги, компьютерная симуляция. Я не думал о них или давно бы поехал крышей. 

— И теперь не страшно убивать? А если Йоаким прихлопнет тебя?

— Я не боюсь смерти. Привык к ней. Только за тебя переживаю. — Он посмотрел на Кая и вздохнул. — Мы как-то попали в засаду, сидели в хилых кустах и нас отстреливали по одному. Все тогда молились, а я думал только о тебе. Сожалел, что не попросил прощения и не смогу ещё раз увидеть. 

Кай пренебрежительно фыркнул. 

— Как вас спасли?

— Да с тыла пришла подмога, вынесла всех к чертям. Мне тогда говорили, что я везучий. А я думал, это наказание. 

— Хватит. Надоело. — Кай резко поднялся, полы халата распахнулись, оголяя его ноги и бёдра. — Топай домой, а мне надо собираться к Йоакиму.

— Не ходи, — попросил Финн.

— Думай лучше о себе! — Кай хотел ещё что-то сказать, открыл рот для гневной тирады, но к ним забежал уже полностью одетый Альф. Обнял папу и заискивающе посмотрел в глаза.

— Вечером увидимся? 

Кай явно с трудом, но кивнул. И Альф расцвёл. Улыбнулся до ушей.

— До вечера, папа. — И бросив короткий взгляд на Финна, добавил: — Пока, отец.

Мальчишка ушёл, Кай направился в спальню, а Финн стоял, морщил лицо, пытаясь сообразить, что только что произошло. Альф назвал его отцом как заботящегося о нём альфу или потому что... потому что...

— Кай! — Он ворвался к нему в комнату, мимолётом отмечая, что тот надел тонкое прозрачное бельё, просто восхитительно обтягивающее его пах. — Почему Альф назвал меня отцом?

Кай посмотрел на него удивлённо. Рассмеялся. Подождал минуту, не веря, что Финн ничего не понял, и снова засмеялся.

— Ты правда не врубаешься? — спросил он, всё ещё заливаясь смехом.

— Он мой сын? Он... серьёзно... — Финн побледнел. — Почему ты не сказал, что Альф мой сын?! 

— А ты сам, дебил, считать не умеешь? Ему восемь, и ты повязал меня в течку!

— Почему не написал сразу?! Ты же знал, что я из приюта, я бы никогда не позволил себе бросить своего ребёнка!

— Не смей меня ни в чём обвинять! — взвизгнул Кай и в очередной раз залепил по лицу. Финн тихо рыкнул, но гнев схлынул и пришла невероятная обида на самого себя. — Я мечтал о любви и красивом первом разе. А ты... ты... ты бросил меня беременного, мне было шестнадцать, что я должен был думать?! 

Кай закончил кричать и, обхватив себя за плечи, начал плакать. Гнев в нём сменялся обидой подобно погоде. Он ронял слёзы и выл горько и несчастно. 

— Я решил, что тебе не нужен и ты меня так наказываешь! — произнёс он сквозь слёзы.

Финн поднял на него удивлённый взгляд. 

— За что наказываю?

— Не знаю... что не признался тебе, что не пришёл сам, что ты застал меня с другим. Я надумал себе миллион причин... сбежал от семьи, стыдясь своего позора, прятался от братьев и надеялся, что ты хотя бы дашь о себе знать. Что я смогу поговорить и объясниться, попросить прощения... я думал, что сам во всём виноват, очень долго так думал, а потом Альф родился, и мне стало просто не до того...

— Прости. — Финн обнял его, погладил по спине, чуть укачивая и успокаивая, хотя на душе был раздрай. — Мы всё исправим, вот увидишь, я сделаю всё, чтобы ты больше не плакал...

— Просто оставь меня в покое, — прошептал Кай, вырываясь, — ты уже сделал достаточно, теперь позаботься о себе. 

— А что насчёт твоих слов? Ты сказал, что если я сменю фамилию, то мы больше не будем братьями и сможем пожениться.

— Чёрт тебя подери, Финн! Ты вроде взрослый, а такой наивный! Девять лет прошло, мы давно чужие, я забыл о тебе и не желаю больше вспоминать. А Йоаким встречается со мной, потому что я ему серьёзно нравлюсь! Мы поженимся через пару месяцев. — И зло рассмеялся, заметив, как Финн помрачнел. — Ты станешь моим пасынком! 

— Почему ты это делаешь?

— Потому что ты изнасиловал меня в шестнадцать и бросил с ребёнком. А сейчас я делаю всё, чтобы помочь моей семье.

## Часть 8

Финн позвал на встречу только брата, но не удивился, когда явился и Дами. От того сквозило раздражением, сильно пахло молоком и детьми, видно, что уходить от новорождённых он не желал, но и оставлять мужа тоже не хотел. Хотя Финн ничем не выдал причину столь срочной встречи у нотариуса, Дами всегда задницей чуял приближение неприятностей.

— Как дети? — дежурно поинтересовался он у омеги.

— Ещё один вопрос про детей, и я сверну тебе шею, — зашипел он зло, и Финн на всякий случай отступил в сторону.

— В чём такая спешка? — Отто осторожно обнял мужа за плечи, пытаясь успокоить. — Ты договорился с Тито Манном? Всё путём?

— Да, с ним всё отлично, он подъедет через два часа, всплыла другая неприятность.

— Йоаким? — сообразил Дами. — Знал же, что с ним надо рвать сразу. Что теперь ему потребовалось?

Отто понуро отвёл взгляд, всё ещё стесняясь за попойку в день рождения близнецов, но Финн не собирался его выдавать, да и вообще, причина резко обрела иной характер.

— Йоаким Слеттебакк наш отец, — выдохнул Финн быстро, чтобы разрезать душивший его канат одним движением, — родной.

— Осеменитель, ты хотел сказать? — съязвил Дами.

— Он хочет забрать нашу фирму, — не обратил Финн внимания на выпад, — я обещал отдать свою долю, если Йоаким оформит на меня документы.

— Ты что? — Отто внезапно разозлился, лицо его сначала побледнело, а потом пошло красными пятнами. Всегда спокойный, Отто дал волю эмоциям. — Ради чего?! Зачем?! Чем он так приглянулся, что ты отвернулся от семьи?!

Отто орал, срываясь на рык, так что его даже Дами успокоить не смог. Только накричавшись и выплеснув всю накопившуюся обиду на брата, включая побег в горячие точки и семь лет службы, Отто устало опустился на кресло и закрыл лицо руками. Финн после такого выпада чувствовал себя окунувшимся в дерьмо. Местами заслуженно, но по большей части, Отто никогда ему претензий не предъявлял, а сейчас, даже не выслушав, устроил разнос.

— Я делаю это из-за Кая, — произнёс он тихо, когда самого немного отпустило, — и у меня в планах от Йоакима избавиться.

— Плевать на Кая, он уже взрослый, — понуро пробормотал Отто, после вспышки ярости он казался выжатым и измученным.

— Нет, — отрезал Финн, — я всё решил и пообещал ему помочь.

— Знаем мы твою помощь, — внезапно встрепенулся Дамиан, и в его глазах заплясали чертенята, — уже который день ты следишь за этим омегой в соцсетях и дрочишь на его фоточки.

— Опять взломал мой телефон! — Финн вытащил девайс и, разблокировав, уставился на улыбающееся личико Кая. Он действительно за ним следил, но и подумать не мог, что вездесущий демон Дами залезет в его дела.

— Это некрасиво, Дами, — устало вздохнул Отто.

— Я что, виноват, что у него пароль везде «пасс123», я даже не подбирал специально.

— Тебе он так дорог? — Отто потёр переносицу и наконец поднял на него взгляд.

— Да, дорог. Хочу остаться с ним. И Альф мой сын, — признался он и сам вздрогнул от своих слов. Альфу восемь лет, взрослый мальчишка, а Финн только сейчас вспомнил о его существовании. Подло.

— Когда ты успел? — внезапно рассмеялся Дами. — Вот кобель, и тут встрял, и Йоакима подцепил. Дальше-то что? Йоаким быстро оттяпает долю Отто, оставив нас ни с чем, и тебя шлёпнет как лишнего свидетеля.

— Я собираюсь сделать это раньше, — выдохнул он. — Сейчас мы переоформим мою долю на Отто, но с отсрочкой вступления в права, даже если потом я всё перепишу на Йоакима, Отто как владелец будет в приоритете.

— Йоаким просечёт...

— Да, но недостаточно быстро, за это время я хочу с ним разобраться. Постараюсь добраться до его бумаг, а если вытащу что-то важное, то отправлю в тюрьму.

— Таких не сажают, мальчик, — усмехнулся Дами, — либо уберёшь его с дороги, либо он всегда будет стоять у тебя на пути.

— Я разберусь!

— Не разберёшься! — Дами внезапно зло вцепился в его руку. — Ты связался не с той акулой, Йоаким не станет цацкаться с тобой. Если оступишься - мы все погорим!

— Боишься пострадать из-за меня, я такого не допущу...

— Боюсь, Отто не справится, если ты сдохнешь! — с криком перебил его Дамиан, заставляя заткнуться и немного успокоить эмоции. 

— Дами, ты ведь можешь его взломать? Знаю, что можешь, поэтому — помоги немного, и я смогу быстрее разобраться.

— Хорошо, — с неохотой ответил он, — а теперь рассказывай план, обсудим всё вместе и решим, как будем действовать.

С юристом закончили быстро, Отто немного поворчал, прочитав составленный договор, но Дами на него рыкнул, и всё было подписано. Адвокат при них отправил дигитальные копии в регистр собственности и в банк. С Манном закончили ещё быстрее. Пожилой альфа радостно пожал им руки и пожелал удачи. А его парники и земли перешли к Отто в аренду на десять лет.

После юриста Отто направился в банк оформить ссуду, им всё ещё требовались деньги на первое время, чтобы оплатить работников и рассаду. А Финна послали к теплицам. Дамиан заказал две машины с землёй, стройматериалы и инструменты. Пришлось звонить хедхантеру и просить троих подсобных рабочих, Финн договаривался о людях раньше, но не планировал, что всё закрутится так быстро.

В итоге провёл в теплицах почти весь день. Сначала распоряжался с доставкой, потом объяснял подсобникам план работ. В одном из парников они собирались устроить летний домик, поставить там шатёр и положить одеяла: Дами хотел проводить там время с детьми — температура и влажность в теплицах регулировались, можно было согреться в плохую погоду и отдохнуть в случае жары.

В полшестого Финн закончил, принял душ в наспех сколоченной времянке и проверил телефон. На экране высветились два пропущенных звонка и сообщение от Йоакима. Он требовал приехать к нему в шесть. Финн взглянул на часы — у него осталось десять минут, он бы не успел при любом раскладе и не сомневался, что Йоакиму его опоздание не понравится.

Написав ему сообщение, Финн на полной скорости помчался в город. Из-за задержки он переживал за Кая, неизвестно что Йоаким решит, неизвестно что сделает. То, насколько Кай был напуган в прошлый раз, показывало, что Йоаким обходится с ним совсем не как с любимым омегой. Впрочем, у этого ублюдка понятие любви могло быть крайне извращённым.

До указанного бара Финн добрался за рекордные полчаса и, растолкав охрану, ворвался в знакомый зал. Кая в помещении не было, а Йоаким сердито посмотрел и поманил к себе пальцем.

— Похвально, что ты спешишь, но не смей врываться ко мне без приглашения.

— Я был за городом и заметил сообщение слишком поздно.

— Понятно. Садись.

Финн нервно оглянулся, он переживал за Кая и хотел его увидеть, но омега не появлялся. Йоаким потянул носом, когда он подошёл ближе, и поморщился.

— От вас обоих несёт друг другом. Вы не трахались, я бы заметил, и разговор был бы коротким. Но и так — раздражает!

— Проводили вместе время с сынишкой, — пояснил Финн.

— Ещё один избалованный ребёнок. Ненавижу таких. К счастью, Каю хватило ума не навязывать его мне.

— Если ты так не любишь детей, зачем завёл двух?

— Были определённые планы, — усмехнулся Йоаким, — но оказалось, воспитание живого материала — сложная работа, и она не пришлась мне по душе. Может, ты не помнишь, но в детстве я тебя неплохо выдрессировал, заставлял выполнять любые команды, ты бегал за мной послушным щеночком и откликался на глупые прозвища. Тебе это даже нравилось, но твой папаша постоянно всё портил.

Финн зло скрипнул зубами. Йоаким пытался его задеть или не видел ничего особенного в унижении?

— Разобрался с компанией? Когда я получу бумаги? — перешёл тот к интересующим его вопросам.

— Я ещё не поговорил с братом.

— Ага, проводил время с Каем и его спиногрызом!

— У Отто тоже дети...

— Я передумал, — резко рыкнул Йоаким, мгновенно сбрасывая маску расслабленности, — в топку твоего Отто! А если будешь возражать, тебя туда же!

— Мы же договорились!

— Мне не нужен сопляк, отягощённый вопящими карапузами, избалованными и тупыми. Либо мы решаем дела вдвоём, либо завтра твой труп всплывёт в заливе — выбирай!

Финн медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, успокаиваясь и заставляя голову работать.

— Отто нам не нужен, — произнёс он почти по слогам, — я получу его долю. И в ближайшее время оформим с тобой все бумаги.

— Поторопись, я не люблю ждать. И так всё затянулось, пора уже ставить точки.

— Что насчёт нашей договорённости? — напомнил Финн.

— Затем и позвал.

Йоаким указал на конверт на столе, подтолкнул его ближе, заставляя поднять и открыть. Финн с неким трепетом достал из него бумаги. Юридическое подтверждение отцовских прав. Теперь Финн мог подать заявление на смену фамилии, отказаться от Эрика и Криса, как от чужих людей, и предъявить права наследования на имущество Слеттебакка.

— Спасибо, — произнёс он хрипло.

— Свободен. В следующий раз, когда появишься, мне нужны будут бумаги на твою компанию.

Но стоило Финну подняться, дверь распахнулась, и к ним зашёл Кай. Пьяный, с шальным взглядом и довольной улыбкой. Он взглянул на Финна и на мгновение помрачнел, но тут же снова натянул счастливую маску и, покачивая бёдрами, подошёл к Йоакиму.

— Вы закончили ваши альфьи дела? — спросил он, забираясь к нему на руки.

— Специально для тебя.

Финна перекосило, когда они поцеловались. В груди поднималось отвращение и гнев, хотелось вырвать Кая из чужих рук, хоть он и понимал, что не имеет на него прав, желание обладать этим омегой всегда было сильнее разума.

— Я соскучился. — Кай тёрся об него и ворковал, как настоящая шлюха: — Ты всё время занят и мало уделяешь мне внимания.

— На сегодня я весь твой. — Йоаким снова его поцеловал, а потом покосился на застывшего от злости и негодования Финна. — Тебе нравится смотреть? — спросил он с усмешкой. — Могу пригласить полюбоваться. Уверен, мне будет чем тебя удивить.

Йоаким засмеялся, а Кай спрятал смущённое лицо у него на плече, и это окончательно взбесило. Финн резко развернулся и направился к выходу.

— Стой! — догнал его злой оклик Йоакима. Финн не собирался подчиняться, но охрана его не пропустила, и он с неохотой повернулся к хозяину. — Ещё раз так посмотришь на моего омегу, и я тебя четвёртую, — предупредил Йоаким. — Понял? Кивни, если понял.

— Понял, — с трудом заставил себя сказать Финн, и его наконец выпустили.

Только на улице он смог выдохнуть. От злости трясло, жгло разъедающей ревностью, словно он подросток, не справляющийся с гормонами. Кай всегда для него был красной тряпкой. Недоступный, но такой желанный. И стоило на мгновение представить, как прямо сейчас Йоаким раздевает его, ставит на колени и берёт как ему вздумается, как горло разрывалось рыком. Финну хотелось достать спрятанный в бардачке байка пистолет и пристрелить их обоих.

Возможно, если бы остался стоять рядом с заведением, то накрутил бы себя до убийства. Но из ревностного помутнения вырвал телефонный звонок, на экране высветилось имя Каспера Сименсена.

— Я узнал, ты приехал в Ставангер, — голос кузена звучал взволнованно. — Может, встретимся, посидим и пообщаемся? Когда ты свободен?

— Сейчас. — Финн боялся остаться один, наверняка натворит глупостей.

— Отлично, может, подъедешь к нам домой? Алекс тоже будет...

Дом кузенов за прошедшие девять лет не изменился — всё такая же белая облицовка, чистенькая крыша и яркий цветущий сад. Состоятельная семья Сименсенов следила за своим имуществом, и дядя Анди всегда был отличным хозяином. На пороге его встретил Каспер — всё такой же безразмерный, здоровый лосяра. Ещё мальчишкой он увлёкся сумо, даже добился серьёзных результатов и хотя весил под два центнера, оставался милым и обаятельным и даже омегой обзавёлся.

Объятия вышли крепкими, с Каспером всегда было хорошо, добрый и внимательный парень вырос, но внутри совсем не изменился.

— Я так скучал, — искренне признался Каспер, — часто вспоминаю наше детство, золотое было время.

— Да, — с тоской выдохнул Финн. Годы, проведённые с братьями, были самыми счастливыми.

Каспер проводил в гостиную, где его встретил старший кузен — Александр. Строгий, худощавый, но высокий. В дорогих очках и всегда в костюме — он выглядел очень респектабельно. Импозантный, интеллигентный, но с нежными чертами лица и яркой мимикой. Неудивительно, что Йоаким решил его прижать, Алекс казался слишком мягким для жестокого бизнеса.

— Финн! — воскликнул он радостно, откладывая книгу и тонкие очки. — Ты так... поседел...

— Есть немного. — Фин невольно пригладил шевелюру и обнял брата.

Дядя Анди принёс им кофе и печенье собственной выпечки, вежливо поинтересовался, как у Финна дела, и также вежливо исчез, не мешая беседе. Разговор успокоил, помог отвлечься от неприятных мыслей, кузены рассказывали о своей жизни, интересовались планами на будущее, в личное не лезли и Кая не обсуждали. Но Финну хотелось поговорить именно о нём. Как бы невзначай он пытался разузнать об омеге, понять, что они думают и знают о его отношениях с Йоакимом. Каспер при упоминании барона помрачнел, а потом без слов удалился.

— Извини его, он очень переживает за Кая, — пояснил Алекс.

— Понимаю...

— Но Кай уже давно взрослый, сам должен соображать, только годы идут, а он всё не умнеет! — В словах Алекса сквозила обида.

— Может, расскажешь, что произошло?

— Не самая приятная история, — вздохнул Алекс. — Кай залетел в шестнадцать и начал чудить. Сначала сбежал из дома, ни с кем не общался и отталкивал помощь. Папа ходил за ним, пытался объяснить, что в этом нет ничего плохого и семья поможет. Но Кай и слушать никого не хотел. Из милого, доброго и домашнего мальчика он вмиг превратился в злобного и истеричного подростка. Каспер очень переживал, но все попытки поговорить ни к чему не привели. После родов папа всё же уговорил Кая вернуться домой, родители помогали с ребёнком, но только Альф встал на ноги, Кай снова ушёл. Попросил снять для него квартиру и прятался ото всех, держался в стороне.

— А вы знали, чей ребёнок? — осторожно поинтересовался Финн.

— Да какое там! Мы узнали, что он беременный, когда пузо выросло. Кай скрывал ото всех, не говорил ничего, только огрызался, ругался и дрался. Я пытался всё скинуть на переходный возраст, на беременность и так далее, но Кай не становился лучше, его словно подменили. А потом начались проблемы с алкоголем, Кай скатывался всё ниже, пару раз подсаживался на иглу, но папа смог уговорить его пойти в диспансер и спас. Каспер тоже пытался помочь справиться и с алкоголизмом, но, кажется, Каю нравится себя убивать.

— А как он сошёлся с Йоакимом?

— Про этого ублюдка даже говорить не хочу, — отмахнулся Алекс. — Йоаким пришёл в компанию отца, хотел стать партнёром, но отец собирался передать дела мне, а мне этот Йоаким совсем не понравился. Я отказал, выставил его за дверь, а потом узнал, что Кай с ним встречается. С тех пор мы совсем перестали общаться, у меня не осталось никаких сил…

— А много ты про Йоакима знаешь? Мне бы нарыть на него и его тёмные делишки.

— Он и до тебя с Отто добрался? Я раньше собирал о нём подноготную, так что есть некоторые неприятные факты, перешлю тебе несколько файлов...

В комнату вернулся Каспер, притащил тарелку с пирогом и положил каждому по большому куску.

— Тебе нельзя быстрые углеводы, — строго напомнил Алекс, но Каспер только отмахнулся.

— Не слушай, что он на Кая наговаривает, — подвинулся Каспер к Финну ближе. — Алекс на брата обижен, потому что тот его не слушался, но Кай хороший человек, просто попал в неприятную историю и не смог с ней справиться.

— Не выгораживай его, — ещё строже заметил Александр. — Ты, Финн, прости, что не приехали к тебе в часть. Из-за этой истории с Каем мы даже не знали, что тебя забрали служить, а потом ты поехал по контракту и связи совсем оборвались. Но мы о тебе всегда помнили и с Отто созванивались. Мне было немного стыдно за этот разрыв, потому, наверное, я и не пытался возродить былую дружбу, но всегда вспоминал о тебе с теплом и сожалею об утраченном времени. 

— Не страшно, — немного удивлённо ответил Финн. Было странно такое слышать, ведь он сам сбежал, и это по его вине Кай оказался в такой ситуации, а теперь Алекс перед ним извинялся. — Даже редкие сообщения от вас давали мне силы. Приятно, что наши чувства взаимны. 

Совместное признание растопило лёд. Дальнейшее общение обещало вернуть старые отношения, а ещё Алекс с удовольствием согласился помочь с бизнесом и в борьбе против Йоакима. 

— Ты заедь к Каю, — предложил Каспер, прощаясь. — Вы в детстве бранились, но я видел, что он к тебе всегда прислушивался. Просто у него тяжёлый период и ему нужна поддержка. Он всё время говорит, что живёт только ради ребёнка, и я переживаю, что Кай может с собой что-то сделать. Алекс не понимает, но для Кая тот альфа, от которого он родил, много значил, на нём его метка очень долго держалась, Кай стеснялся, но мне казалась, что она ему важна. И выглядела так, словно метка истинного.

Его слова настолько ошарашили, что дышать стало трудно. Не было никакой ошибки, всё легко объяснялось природной связью. И детская влюблённость, и наваждение, всё это могло быть по одной простой, но очень важной причине.

— Что ты сказал? — Финн перевёл дыхание. — Сколько, ты говоришь, она у него была?

— Года три, не меньше, а потом пропала. Может, сама сошла, потому что тот альфа умер, а может он её прячет, но я уже давно её не видел...

## Часть 9

Все дурные мысли, что отступили в разговоре с кузенами, вернулись вновь. Финн вскочил на байк и помчался сначала в центр, в бар Йоакима, но потом опомнился — туда его точно не пустят, да и время приближалось к полуночи, может, Кай уже дома и там поговорить с ним будет уместнее.

Но перед соседской дверью он замер в нерешительности. Если Кай ещё не вернулся, не хотелось будить спящего ребёнка. А если он уже дома, не факт, что впустит без скандала. Финн помялся у порога пару минут, потом надавил на ручку двери и с удивлением понял, что не заперто. В квартире было тихо, только на кухне горел свет и чуть слышно шумела вода. Он беззвучно прошёл, заглянул в детскую — Альф спал без задних ног. Чтобы его не разбудить, Финн плотно закрыл к нему двери и направился к Каю.

Тот мыл посуду, что-то напевая себе под нос, и вторжения не заметил. Потому, когда Финн резко приблизился и дёрнул за воротник рубашки, тот от неожиданности заорал.

— Где моя метка?

— Как ты тут оказался, идиот?!

— Куда ты дел мою метку? — строже спросил Финн, пытаясь добраться до шеи и рассмотреть старые, чуть заметные шрамы.

— С чего ты взял, что у меня должна быть твоя метка?! И вообще, свали из моей квартиры!

— Каспер сказал, что ты носил её несколько лет! Она не могла пропасть сама собой.

Кай замер с открытым ртом, тихо обозвал брата треплом, а потом снова посмотрел на Финна с вызовом.

— Я её удалил. Три года копил на операцию, и мне вырезали железу. Больше никакой метки, никакой привязанности...

— Это была моя метка!!! — Финн, как дураку, повторил это несколько раз, но Кай только нос водил. — Если она так долго не исчезала, значит, мы пара! Ты мой омега, мой! А спишь с каким-то престарелым пердуном!

— Не твоё дело, с кем я сплю! Ты меня бросил беременного, помеченного. Трахнул без подготовки и свалил наутро, даже не поговорив. Какого хуя, Финн?! Почему спустя девять лет ты предъявляешь мне такие претензии? Да я вздохнул с облегчением, когда, наконец, от неё избавился. Она словно душу прожигала, как клеймо — я принадлежал тебе, но был тебе не нужен. Знаешь, как чувствуешь себя, когда не нужен своей паре? Так вот, дебил, ты мне уже не нужен! Свали, пока я полицию не вызвал!

Финн молча смотрел на него, словно не понял ни слова. Рассматривал тонкие пальцы, дрожащие губы. Кая трясло, хоть он и пытался казаться уверенным. Прогонял, но при этом не мог отвести взгляда. И он чувствовал себя так же — тянулся каждой клеточкой, всегда хотел быть рядом. Если бы папа не умер, если бы Эрик говорил с ним на подобные темы, возможно, он бы понял всё очень давно.

— Мне казалось, я ощущал тебя рядом всё время, — признался Финн, — засыпал в бараке или в грязи под дождём. Казалось, протяни руку, и я тебя найду.

— Почему же тогда не искал? — горько спросил Кай, и только сейчас на его лице появились настоящие эмоции.

Плечи опустились, лицо посерело, а глаза наполнились отчаянием, только тронь и польются слёзы. Финн осторожно его обнял, погладил по узкой спине, поцеловал оставшиеся на плече шрамы. Кай его из себя вырезал, так что кожа в этом месте стала грубой, как и след на сердце.

— Все эти годы мне было очень плохо, — всхлипнул Кай, — отвратительно плохо, потому что я любил тебя, надеялся, что ты вернёшься, но ты даже не написал ни разу!!!

— Мне было стыдно за свой поступок, я был уверен, что ты меня ненавидишь.

— А что мне оставалось делать...

Кай наконец обнял его в ответ, и Финн поцеловал сначала бугорок шрама, а потом, передвинувшись, коснулся губами шеи с другой стороны. Запах тут был немного другой, более чёткий и насыщенный. И кожа словно мягче — он почти сразу догадался, что Каю вырезали железу только с одной стороны, теперь же убедился в этом.

Клыки удлинились в мгновение, поцарапали губы и язык. Финн, не задумываясь, прижался к его шее и сжал зубы. Если раньше, подростком, он делал это на инстинктах, то сейчас твёрдо отдавал себе отчёт: новая метка — лучший способ заявить на Кая права. Вырвать его из лап Йоакима и сделать своим. Он видел это именно так, потому реакция Кая его удивила. Тот заорал так громко, что, наверное, перепугал весь дом. Рванул от него, отбиваясь изо всех сил, и кажется повредил мышцы на плече.

— Что ты творишь, ублюдок! Что ты наделал?!

Кай вырвался из рук и с ужасом зажал рану на шее. Финн задел какую-то венку и теперь из неё сочилась кровь, пачкая белую рубашку и пол. Он бросился к аптечке, уже знал, где она лежит, и быстро достал для Кая пластырь.

— Отвали от меня, больной! — Кай помчался в спальню, там остановился у зеркала и захныкал, рассматривая уродливый след от зубов, который очень быстро наливался цветом и превращался в метку. — Я столько сил потратил, чтобы стереть это клеймо, а ты снова... только приблизился, опять за своё! Когда уже ты оставишь меня в покое?!

Финн прошёл следом, всё ещё неловко держа в руках аптечку. Совсем не такой реакции он ожидал. Если они истинная пара, то нет смысла притворяться — их всегда будет тянуть друг к другу. Неважно, есть ли метка или нет.

— Я тебя не оставлю, — твёрдо сказал он. — Хочу быть с тобой всегда.

— Ты в своём уме?! Почему ты решил, что я хочу быть с тобой? Ты вычеркнул себя из моей жизни на девять лет, а теперь появляешься и снова всё портишь! Ты уже однажды изуродовал мою жизнь, разрушил всё, что у меня было, и бросил одного. И теперь, стоило мне встать на ноги, ты снова появляешься и думаешь, я кинусь к тебе на шею? Я видеть тебя не желаю!

Финн мрачнел от каждого слова, потому что Кай был прав, и от этого становилось мерзко. Омега, истинный, связанный с ним судьбой, ненавидел его так сильно, что собирался жить с другим. Осознав, что они связаны, Финн не мог даже думать, что Кай будет с другим альфой, а вот Кай, напротив, не хотел быть с ним. Обида и раздражение взрывались в голове яркими вспышками, а потом нахлынуло серое отупление — уже ничего не изменишь. Не исправишь, что было сделано в прошлом, и нет смысла пытаться изменить будущее.

Их жизнь перечёркнута его идиотским поступком. Финну следовало самоустраниться, исчезнуть из жизни Кая, а лучше и вовсе сдохнуть. Он потянул омегу к себе ближе, зарываясь носом в желанный запах ландышей. Кай продолжал ругаться, винить его во всех смертных грехах, но Финн больше не слушал. Трезвых мыслей не осталось, лишь холодные и словно чужие желания. Финн хотел близости, хотел быть со своей парой, желал получить его любой ценой.

Кай закричал, когда Финн толкнул его на постель и начал раздевать. Расстегнул штаны и потянул их ниже, крики и сопротивление омеги легко игнорировались — Кай настолько слабее, что его трепыхания даже не шли в расчёт. О том, что будет потом, Финн не думал — Кай его не примет, а значит, хуже чем есть, уже быть не может. Получить его — как последняя капля, окончательно разрывающая их пополам. Финн просто сделает то, что хочет, тогда можно сунуть дуло в рот и нажать на спусковой крючок.

— Финн! — заорал Кай, пытаясь вырваться, когда он оголил ему ягодицы и придавил собой. — Не делай этого, не надо!

Смысл слов доходил как сквозь вату. Финн не видел смысла останавливаться. Для него всё было кончено. Тело действовало на автомате, внутренняя пустота утопила, и казалось, в нём не осталось человеческих мыслей. Просто военная машина, которая выполняет команды, не задумываясь о чужих жизнях. Он уже разрушил однажды свою и чужую жизнь. Теперь безумию придёт конец...

— Ты такой же психопат, как и твой отец! — заорал Кай, когда он жёстко припечатал его бёдра к своему паху. Осталось расстегнуть ширинку и вогнать в чужое тело член. Но слова об отце резко выдернули Финна из помутнения и заставили осмотрется.

Кай плакал. Не притворялся, не играл, он отчаянно и несчастно всхлипывал.

В этот момент, как и в прошлый раз, Финн словно очнулся и испытал отвращение от своего поступка. Как же низко он пал!

— Наверное, это и к лучшему, — пробормотал он. Точки расставлены, рыпаться снова бессмысленно. 

— Финн, — почувствовав заминку, Кай обхватил его лицо ладонями и заставил смотреть себе в глаза. Финн не хотел его видеть, чувствовать эту ненависть и понимать, что это именно то, что он заслужил. — Пожалуйста, Финн, ты уже сломал меня, остановись.

Финн поднялся, отпуская Кая. Тот сжался, подтянул к себе одеяло, прикрывая обнажённые бёдра. От себя стало тошно — его маленький хрупкий омега снова пострадал. И кто виноват? Только он сам...

Финн не запомнил, как покинул квартиру, но был рад благоразумию Кая — тот закрыл за ним дверь на замок. В голове ещё не прояснилось, тянуло вернуться и довести дело до конца. Почему он не воспринимал свои желания как насилие? Словно видел в Кае свою собственность — совершенно неправильные и отвратительные чувства. Но он не мог их адекватно взвесить, остановить себя и сказать «нет». Просто пёр напролом, хотя в остальных вещах был предельно осторожен, с Каем всё получалось наперекосяк.

Оправдаться инстинктами не получилось, снова накрыло стыдом и захотелось сбежать. К счастью, теперь он не был подростком, ему хватило ума вернуться к себе и позвонить брату.

— Ты чего на ночь глядя? — прошептал Отто.

Вдох-выдох. Мир приобрёл слабые оттенки. Он пока еще жив и кому-то нужен. Брату, родителям. Возможно, Альфу...

— Не разбудил?

— Нет, Дами пытается уложить близнецов. Такие шебутные, не помню, чтоб первый так орал, а эти никак не успокаиваются.

Финн невольно улыбнулся — про первого сына Отто говорил почти так же.

— Хочешь, приеду завтра и помогу? — предложил он, цепляясь за связь с родным человеком.

— Конечно, я буду рад. У тебя там всё хорошо? Постарайся лишний раз с этим Йоакимом не пересекаться. Дами обещал разобраться с этой проблемой. Я знаю Дами — если он за что-то взялся, то так оно и будет.

— Да. — Финн это тоже знал, но не хотел снова полагаться на Дами — тот и так слишком много на себя брал.

Хотя на что ещё было надеяться? Финн даже чётко не продумал весь план — хотел подставить Йоакима или найти на него компромат, но тот слишком спешил с передачей компании и давил угрозами. Финн мог бы быстро принять решение, только не хотел, чтобы из-за его поспешности кто-то пострадал. И так бежал на авось и уже нахватал проблем. Впрочем, оставалось ещё одна зацепка, на которую он мог положиться — Алекс переслал ему данные, но их нужно проверить и подтвердить.

Вдох-выдох. 

«Сможешь завтра отвлечь Йоакима? Мне нужно пробраться к нему и переслать Дами письма из почтового ящика. А ещё пошустрить у него по бумагам и найти данные на Северный банк». 

Он несколько минут смотрел на набранное сообщение, а потом всё же послал его Каю.

«Идиот! Я с твоей меткой к нему даже не сунусь!» — ответил тот почти сразу.

«Утром принесу тебе пластырь для метки. Он не заметит».

«Дебил! Зачем ты вообще с ним связался? Лучше делай, как он говорит, потихоньку наладишь свои дела и брату поможешь, а если будешь сопротивляться, он вас всех закопает».

Если бы дело касалось только его, он бы так и поступил. 

«Просто дай мне десять минут времени, я быстро справлюсь и решу все наши проблемы».

«Начни со своей головы!»

Вдох-выдох. Жизнь пока не закончилась, и у него есть важное дело. Помочь тому, кто дорог, поддержать брата и спасти Кая. Что бы ни случилось, за них он будет биться до конца. А попросить Кая о помощи — лучший способ отвлечь и себя и его от очередного безумия. Если не думать, не переходить черту и держаться в стороне, Финн сможет остаться с ним рядом, хотя бы как друг или как брат...

Следующий день начался с привычной пробежки. Потом он заглянул к Каю, привёз ему пластырь для метки и, не слушая его возражений, накормил завтраком. Кай с вечера напился так, что еле смог встать, но таблетка, холодный душ и правильно приготовленная еда смогла привести его в норму. Перед уходом Финн забрал оставшийся в доме алкоголь и сообщил, что приедет к офису Йоакима к трем. Кай от этого встряхнулся, побледнел до синевы и стал отнекиваться.

— Не хочу, это самоубийство! — Он нервно кусал губы, и Финн осторожно гладил его по руке.

— Он никогда не узнает, что ты причастен, пригласи его пообедать или увлеки чем-то, — уточнять он не стал, а неприятные мысли засунул поглубже. У него нет прав на Кая, и он должен ему помочь.

— Да при чём тут я?! — Кай снова затрясся. — У тебя инстинкта самосохранения нет? Ты не должен попадаться ему на глаза в ближайшее время!

Его тревога немного грела сердце — Кай о нем пёкся, не хотел, чтобы Финн пострадал. Но Финн был в себе уверен, и в Дамиане тоже. Откладывать же больше не было возможности. Если в ближайшее время они не найдут компромат на Йоакима, то пиши-пропало. Они лишатся фирмы, а может, и голов. Финн знал, что не может рисковать братом, да и Каем тоже не мог. 

— Хорошо, ладно. Я сам придумаю, как отвлечь, а ты лучше сегодня вообще к нему не приходи...

— Ты глухой? Не вздумай к нему приближаться! — взвизгнул Кай. — Он пришьёт тебя на месте. Я сам... сегодня днём у него встреча... Сам все скопирую, а ты не появляйся…

— Но… — у Финна глаза на лоб полезли, меньше всего он хотел втягивать в это дело Кая. 

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог, то только на моих условиях! — твердо заявил Кай. — Организуй себе алиби и не вздумай мне звонить! Я дам тебе знать, когда будет готово...

Уходя, Кай выглядел подавленным и очень расстроенным. Финн решил пойти на попятную, стал отговаривать, но теперь Кай не позволял ему возражать и твёрдо решил довести дело до конца. В конце концов, напомнил он себе, что тоже заинтересован в устранении Йоакима.

Финн посадил его на такси, везти себя Кай запретил. Зато Альф с радостью согласился ехать в школу на байке. У мальчишки при виде блестящего корпуса глаза загорелись. Он за пару минут успел расспросить обо всём — и модель, и мощность, сам радостно запрыгнул на заднее сиденье и нацепил непомерно огромный шлем.

— Нужно будет прикупить тебе новый, — заметил Финн.

— Мотоцикл? — спросил Альф с таким вожделением, что Финн рассмеялся.

Он тоже с детства обожал двухколёсный транспорт, грезил им, мечтая когда-нибудь просто прокатиться. И был в безмерном восторге, когда на шестнадцатилетие приёмный отец подарил ему скутер. Это была его первая машинка, и он до сих пор с теплом вспоминал о столь важном подарке.

— Когда-нибудь куплю тебе мотоцикл, — пообещал он мальчику и осторожно его обнял.

Ребёнок с радостью ответил на объятия, отчего в груди приятно кольнуло — сын принял его и не сердился на долгое отсутствие.

— А что папа тебе про меня говорил? — всё же поинтересовался он рядом со школой. Кай дал ему адрес, и они быстро туда добрались.

— Что ты военный, тебя забрали на войну и ты не можешь вернуться.

Финн тяжело вздохнул. Странно было, что Кай выгораживал его перед ребёнком, он ничем это не заслужил.

— Я сразу тебя узнал, как увидел, сначала сомневался, ты сильно изменился, но потом папа подтвердил.

— Он показывал моё фото?

— Нет, сам не показывал. Но у него на телефоне есть одна, где он с Алексом, Каспером, тобой и ещё одним мальчиком, кажется, Отто. Вы там все молодые и смешные. А папа смотрит на неё постоянно и вздыхает. Я знал, что он по тебе тоскует.

— Спасибо. Я по вам тоже очень тосковал.

## Часть 10

Финн добрался к Отто к девяти. Тот встретил его заспанный и усталый, дети явно не давали никому отдохнуть. Зато папа, пусть вымотанный, ни капли не унывал, суетился и улыбался до ушей. Приготовил сыновьям кофе, подал булочки с вареньем. Последним на завтрак спустился Дамиан, посмотрел на всех уничижительно и только с тестем поздоровался. Принял у него чашку с крепчайшим кофе и поманил альф за собой пальцем. 

В уже знакомой обновлённой спальне установили две люльки, а на взъерошенной постели спал старший ребёнок. Чуть слышно тренькала музыка ветра и сопела на два голоса радионяня. Дами вручил альфам бутылочки, памперсы, одеяльца и присыпку. Руки в одно мгновение оказались заняты, и Дами довольно ухмыльнулся.

— Я с Эриком договорился прошвырнуться по магазинам, потом мне надо немного тишины и заняться работой. Когда вернусь, всё должно быть идеально, или... — Он выразительно провёл ладонью по шее, смотря почему-то на Финна. Но уточнять, кому предназначена угроза, тот не решился. 

— Почему ты не предупредил? — буркнул Финн, когда Дамиан скрылся за дверью.

— А ты рассчитывал посидеть с папой в гостиной, философствуя на тему воспитания и пожирая его булочки? — Отто сердито свёл брови, а потом свалил всё выданное на полку. — Не дрейфь, вдвоём будет проще, главное, не давать Мартину беситься. 

Старшему ребёнку недавно исполнилось два, и он очень переживал, что родители уделяют ему меньше внимания, чем раньше. Мальчишка ревновал, ревел в голос и требовал с ним поиграть. Младших братьев игнорировал или мешал их укладывать. 

Финну в итоге пришлось взять его на себя, пока Отто переодевал и укачивал малышей. Близнецы кричали наперебой, но быстро успокаивались и вообще казались образцово-спокойными младенцами, в то время как старший устраивал погромы и топал ногами. 

К обеду все утомились, но с прогулки вернулся папа и перенял эстафету, забрав Мартина на кухню. Дами тоже приехал в приподнятом расположении духа, чмокнул Отто, покормил младенцев и заперся в своём кабинете. Младшие сразу уснули, старший отвлёкся на дедушку, и Финн с Отто смогли перевести дух. 

— Вот так намучаешься с моими и своих не захочешь, — усмехнулся Отто, смотря, как брат устало развалился в кресле.

— Желание иметь детей не зависит от того, насколько они достают, — пожал плечами Финн. — Тем более один у меня уже есть. Альф умный мальчик и очень добрый. 

— Повезло, что не пришлось нянчиться.

— Напротив, я жалею. — Думать об этом не хотелось, любое напоминание, что он бросил своего ребёнка, болезненно царапало. — А ты зачем столько наклепал, если тебе это не нравится?

Отто вспыхнул, потёр красное лицо и смущённо пробормотал:

— Разве я говорил, что не нравится? И Дами меня с детьми не оставит.

— Не говори ерунды, с чего бы ему тебя бросать?

— А самому незаметно, где он, а где я? Дамиан умница, красавец, он способен всего в жизни добиться, а я так и плетусь у него в хвосте.

— Дурак, — рассмеялся Финн и толкнул брата в плечо, — твоего красавца не каждый вытерпит, так что никуда он от тебя не денется. 

— Надеюсь...

Финн, пока возился с племянниками, постоянно поглядывал на телефон, за утро он отправил с десяток сообщений Каю, но ответа так и не получил. Удалось ли омеге добраться до документов Йоакима, не случилось ли беды? То и дело хотелось сорваться и поехать к нему. С каждым часом он накручивал себя всё больше, так что, когда дети успокоились и уснули, вышел на крыльцо и стал названивать Каю. 

Тот взял трубку только с третьей попытки. Голос у него звучал тревожно и дергано. На вопросы он ничего толком не ответил, что-то нервно бормотал про камеры наблюдения, как сложно их было отключить. А потом приказным тоном потребовал: 

— Забери Альфа из школы, прямо сейчас езжай за ним и увези!

— Куда увезти? У него же ещё занятия не кончились.

— Он в классе продлённого дня, назовись Алексом и забери его к моим родителям! Сделай это! — добавил он с истерикой в голосе и сбросил звонок. 

Финн удивлённо посмотрел на потухший экран, а потом попытался снова набрать Кая, но телефон запиликал входящим звонком. Ему зачем-то звонил Дами. 

— Йоаким знает! — без приветствия сказал Дамиан.

— Что знает?

— Что вы с Отто пытаетесь его надуть, он видел бумаги из банка и знает, что ты переоформил свою долю на брата.

— Но...

— Я взломал его, не тупи! — рявкнул Дами. — Забери Кая оттуда и спрячь его на нашей ферме на пару дней, я подсуетился с данными, и Йоаким если вздумает вас искать, получить неправильные координаты теплиц. Сейчас вам нужно укрытие, потому что первым делом он возьмётся за вас! Кай мне переслал кое-какие письма и несколько снимков содержимого бухгалтерских книг. Йоакима можно привлечь за уклонение от налогов и расхищение имущества. Но это займёт время, а ты пока позаботься о своём омеге! 

Дами тоже сбросил звонок, и Финн немного ошалело схватился за голову — куда бежать и кого вытаскивать первым? Кай просил позаботиться о ребёнке, но вдруг ему самому нужна сейчас помощь? Он снова попытался дозвониться, но Кай не брал трубку, зато прислал сообщение с очередным требованием забрать Альфа. 

Потребовалось пять долгих минут на то, чтобы вернуться в дом и сообщить Отто, что он его бросает, забрать куртку и ключи от байка. А потом на предельной скорости, сжимая ручку газа, он мчался к школе сына. 

Успел вовремя. Подъехал как раз в тот момент, когда незнакомый альфа пытался затолкать ребёнка в чёрный пикап. Казалось бы, кто в современном мире будет воровать ребёнка с охраняемой территории посреди дня? Но попёрёк школьных ворот замерла машина, а рядом Альф неуверенно отбивался от здоровяка. 

Финн, недолго думая, набрал обороты и на скорости влетел в открытую дверь машины, снося её с петель и сбивая похитителя с ног. Тут же сдал назад и подхватил Альфа на руки, усаживая его перед собой. Мальчик понятливо обхватил его, как обезьянка, руками и ногами. 

Они немного замешкались, выбираясь из ворот школы, теперь их забаррикадировали не только автомобилем, но и сбитой дверцей. Потому, стоило рвануть по дороге, за ними тут же устремились в погоню. Альф прижался к его груди и спрятался под куртку, но Финн при каждом движении чувствовал горячее дыхание сына. 

От погони он легко оторвался, направившись по главной магистрали к центру. Там всегда было полно машин и полиции, поэтому преследователи затерялись где-то в потоке, не в силах угнаться за более маневренным двухколёсным транспортом. Рядом с центральным парком Финн смог остановиться и перевести дух, выпутал ребёнка из куртки. Тот казался рассеянным: то ли испуганным, то ли довольным обрушившимися на него приключениями, ну и немного замёрз без верхней одежды.

— Живой? — спросил Финн, натягивая на него запасной шлем и свою куртку. 

— Да. Только ноги не держат. Я даже не понял, что они от меня хотели...

— Не бери в голову...

Финн вздохнул, не зная, как всё объяснить ребёнку. В груди неприятно заныло от приступа давящей вины. Стоило вернуться в Ставангер, как он испортил жизнь любимому омеге и сыну. И почему всё выходит боком?

Вновь набрав скорость, Финн рванул по знакомой магистрали к выезду из города. В пути связался с Алексом, тот уже ждал их — вездесущий Дамиан предупредил и попросил встретить. Кузен назвал адрес куда подъехать и спросил, что с Каем. 

— Постарайся с ним связаться и состыковать нас, — попросил Финн. — После того как доставлю Альфа, поеду за ним. 

— Направлю его к библиотеке, там его не пропустишь, — пообещал Алекс и добавил ворчливо: — Вечно с ним проблемы, и зачем он только с этим Йоакимом связался?

— Потом расскажу, — коротко ответил Финн.

Алекс, как всегда, считал себя главным в семье, самым старшим и важным, уверенным, что всё за всех может решать. В детстве он действительно был лидером в их компании, но стоило Каю пойти ему наперекор, как отношения разладились, и теперь он винил брата без повода, хотя должен был его защищать.

— И я должен был, — добавил Финн себе под нос. 

Альф обрадовался встрече с дядей. Смущённо и скованно обнял его за шею, а когда Александр подхватил его на руки, защебетал, расспрашивая, как они проведут день. Видимо, ребёнку нравилась его компания, но он стеснялся своих чувств из-за разлада в семье. Финн, убедившись, что Алекс присмотрит за племянником, с ними распрощался и снова рванул в город — за Каем. С этими катаниями он не заметил, как промчались два часа, и, прибыв на место, жутко разнервничался — Кая не было видно, и что за это время с ним случилось, узнать не получилось — тот не отвечал на звонки и не появлялся в сети.

Уже готовый впасть в истерику, Финн заметил омегу в соседнем с библиотекой кафе. С души словно камень свалился, он бросился в здание, подбежал к Каю и порывисто его обнял. Так сильно волновался за него, что теперь, не обращая внимания на ругань и все попытки вырваться, сжимал Кая в объятиях и вдыхал его аромат.

— Мне вызвать полицию? — поинтересовался один из официантов, и Финн, опомнившись, отпустил Кая.

— Нет, — буркнул тот, — извините.

Кай подобрал свои вещи, расплатился и поволок Финна за руку на улицу.

— Я телефон выбросил. Дамиан сказал, чтоб я от него избавился, и тебе велел так же сделать.

— Ладно... — После нервного стресса на Финна напало отупение. Он внешне спокойно пережил почти удавшееся похищение сына, погоню и поиски Кая, хотя внутри трясло от эмоций. И теперь просто смотрел на Кая и ни о чём не думал.

— Где Альф?

— Я отвёз его к Алексу.

— Хорошо. — Кай наконец остановился и посмотрел со смесью смущения и злости. — Надеюсь, у Дами всё получится, и Йоакима посадят. Потому что в противном случае он по твоей вине всех нас прирежет!

— Я не дам тебя в обиду...

Кай зло фыркнул и отмахнулся.

— Отвези меня к Алексу, у него есть квартира в Нордсколе, спрячусь там на время с Альфом.

— Нет. Я знаю другое место.

— Что? Я должен быть с сыном!

— Я обо всём договорился, за Альфом присмотрит Каспер, а нам лучше не уезжать далеко. Мы можем понадобиться тут.

И не слушая больше слабые возражения, Финн усадил Кая на мотоцикл и направился к арендуемой земле. Уже вечерело и сильно похолодало, хотелось укрыться до ночных заморозков.

Кай на участок с теплицами посмотрел скептически. Работники уже разъехались, но строительство и установка ящиков с землёй остались недоделаны, и материалы валялись на небольшой свободной площадке рядом со складом. Из-за беспорядка и довольно влажной погоды всё выглядело грязным и неуютным.

Финн сразу потянул его к складам, где поставили походную кухню, но Кай заупрямился. То ли берёг дорогую дизайнерскую обувь, то ли просто капризничал, но идти по грязи он отказался. Финн терпеливо встал рядом, надеясь, что тот скоро образумится. Начал накрапывать дождь, и Кай, обхватив себя за плечи, несчастно смотрел на неосвещённый, пугающий мрачностью участок.

— Если ты замёрз, я могу сделать чай...

— Не хочу чай. — Кай шмыгнул носом и перевёл взгляд на Финна. — Зачем ты вернулся в Ставангер? Почему пришёл ко мне?

— Я... — Финн тяжело вздохнул. — Дамиан хотел дом и чтобы папа помог ему с детьми.

— Значит, я тут ни при чём?

— Ты всегда был «причем», Кай, вся моя жизнь — это ты...

Кай остановил его жестом, посмотрел обиженно и зло, словно обдумывая, стоит ли продолжать разговор. 

— Не знаю, зачем я тебе помог. Не собирался, честно. И вообще, изначально не планировал портить отношения с Йоакимом. Я ведь с ним начал встречаться просто назло Алексу. А потом совершенно случайно у него нашёл планы на мою семью. Ты ведь знаешь, что у моих родителей большой бизнес, основанный ещё дедом. Они неплохо справляются, брат тоже понимает толк в производстве. Родители очень хорошо зарабатывают и никогда ни в чём не нуждались. Но они добрые и порядочные люди, а с тех пор как дедушка перестал всем этим заниматься, неоправданно много рассчитывают на честность партнёров и никогда не осознавали, насколько бизнес может быть жестоком. Как-то из любопытства я залез в бумаги Йоакима, он старомоден, ведёт ежедневник и хранит там множество заметок. Успешные дела аккуратно вычёркивал, а те, что не смог осуществить, он выделял красным и продолжал добиваться своего любой ценой. Согласно его плану отца и Алекса требовалось устранить, и тогда наследство по частям разойдётся по родственникам, у которых можно его купить или вытянуть. Я тогда стал набиваться к нему в женихи, напирал на том, что мне как члену семьи принадлежит треть предприятия и в случае свадьбы он её получит. Йоаким легко согласился, он и раньше говорил, что я привлекаю его, и стал на полном серьёзе готовиться к церемонии. Я откладывал эту чёртову свадьбу как мог, а потом появился ты. — Кай обречённо вздохнул. — Мне удалось переубедить его не убивать вас, а только запугать. Но ты вечно всё делаешь по-своему и впутал меня в это дерьмо. — Кай тряхнул головой, сбивая с волос капли дождя. — Вот такая грустная история. Но я продал себя Йоакиму не только ради семьи, но и чтобы самому жилось спокойнее. И если ты считаешь, что я шлюха, то так оно и есть.

— Я так не считаю...

— Ничем другим я заниматься и не умею, даже школу не закончил, сначала жил за счёт родителей, потом устроился официантом, но быстро понял, что намного проще жить на чужой шее, и находил себе удобных папиков, которые меня трахали и обеспечивали. Мне бы хотелось обвинить тебя во всём, что со мной случилось, но я сам выбрал этот путь и теперь поставил всю жизнь на кон ради твоей затеи. Надеюсь, твой план сработает, потому что в противном случае я лишусь всего: и сына, и семьи. 

— Дами сказал, что отправит бумаги куда следует, — пробормотал Финн, подавленный признанием. 

— Да, я много чего переслал ему, перетряс файлы Йоакима и его документы. Дамиан помог мне заблокировать камеры в кабинете и взломать компьютер. — Кай дергано выдохнул. — Я голодный. У тебя тут есть еда? 

Продукты доставили через час. Финн сделал большой заказ на фирму, в том числе заказал инструменты и одежду. Покупки перенесли на склад и разложили в промышленном холодильнике. Пока ждали доставку, Финн провёл Каю экскурсию. Показал уже подготовленный парник, где установили поддоны с землёй и завезли рассаду, а также летний домик, что строители собрали за вчерашний день. Зимой там жить тяжело, но зато имелась печь и рукомойник. 

— Хочешь, чтобы мы ночевали тут? — Кай недовольно осмотрел неотапливаемый закуток с брошенным спальным мешком.

— Нет. В теплице уже настроили климат-контроль, и температура там почти двадцать градусов. Там и кровать есть...

— Но душ и туалет тут? — Кай снова указал на ледяное помещение и поморщился.

Одёрнув тонкую, совсем не соответствующую погоде курточку, он направился к парникам. Смотрел при этом недовольно, вздёрнув нос и сжав губы. Но Финн чувствовал, что всё это показное. В указанной теплице стоял пока сложенный шатёр с мягкими подушками, надувным диваном и летней мебелью. Температура приблизилась к двадцати, а из-за высокой влажности в парнике казалось намного теплее. Кай сначала помялся, а потом с явным удовольствием скинул обувь и растянулся на огромном матраце, немного успокоился и даже задремал, пока Финн собирал шатёр и накачивал воздушный диван. 

— Вот временная спальня, — сказал он, указывая на весьма уютное, по его мнению, гнёздышко. 

— В моей жизни всё временно...

## Часть 11

Финн с неким предвкушением ожидал наступления ночи, когда им придётся лечь спать рядом. И вместе с тем он немного боялся. Кай казался таким же непредсказуемым, как и Дами. Сначала ластился, открывал душу, а потом признавался, что всё это подстава, и лез драться. 

Перед сном Кай пожелал принять душ и полчаса ждал, пока вода в бойлере нагреется, а потом потратил её за десять, и Финну пришлось по-солдатски мыться в ведре ледяной. Когда он добрался до теплицы, Кай уже спрятался под кучей одеял — температура всё же была недостаточно высокой. Финн опустил пологи шатра, надеясь, что за ночь они надышат и станет теплее, и лёг на свою половину. Кай тут же придвинулся ближе и под слоем покрывал оказался обнажённым. Дразнился. Но Финн к этому уже привык. Но он оказался не готов, что Кай оседлает его бёдра и начнёт тереться промежностью о его напряжённый и стоявший колом член. Финн невольно откинул голову и застонал, это было приятно. Мало, но приятно. Однако стоило коснуться руками ног Кая, чтобы направить его, как тот шлёпнул по пальцам. 

— Я вообще-то не железный, — прохрипел Финн, пожирая взглядом точёную фигуру.

— И даже не алюминиевый, — фыркнул Кай. — Сомневаюсь, что ты вообще способен себя контролировать!

Он поднялся, резко встал, отвлекая обнажённым телом, и также резко ударил. Хорошо, Финн успел поднять колени и прикрыться, потому что Кай целился ему по яйцам.

— Это уже несмешно! — рыкнул он.

— А я и не шучу! — Кай плюхнулся на матрац и снова закрутился в покрывала. — Думаешь, я тебя простил?! Ты вернулся, и я с радостью упаду к тебе в объятия? Нет! Сто раз нет! Я злюсь, стоит только взглянуть в твои трусливые глазёнки. Ты сбежал от меня и прятался, потому что, видите ли, не сдержался девять лет назад. А каково было мне? Девять лет, сука, я девять лет схожу с ума, не понимая, почему ты так со мной обошёлся и почему бросил. Не надо ждать от меня пощады! Я не смогу простить тебя по щелчку пальца, даже если очень захочу!

— Не прощай.

— Не беси...

Утром их разбудил шум машин. Прибыли строители и работники, мимо их закрытого шатра то и дело сновали люди. Кай дрых без задних ног, но Финну пришлось подняться. Наспех принял тёплый душ, размялся, обежав несколько раз территорию, и принялся за работу. Выдал задания, объяснил, как высаживать рассаду и уплотнять землю. А сам занялся завтраком и обустройством домика. Когда Кай выбрался из шатра, в их теплице вовсю кипела жизнь, и любопытные садовники уставились на обнажённого парня в тонком покрывале. Финн попытался его прикрыть, но Кай только фыркнул и продефилировал до душа в чём был. Правда, быстро вернулся за одеждой, потому что на улице стоял собачий холод.

— Я купил тебе тёплый комбинезон, — предложил Финн, смотря, как Кай брезгливо поджимает к себе конечности, чтобы не испачкаться, — и тёплые сапоги.

— Чтобы я выглядел как батрак? — фыркнул он.

— И предлагаю заняться семенами. Всё равно весь день делать нечего, а так хоть немного развлечёшься.

Кай открыл рот для очередной колкости, но потом пожал плечами и внезапно согласился. В зелёном комбезе он выглядел невероятно мило — маленький, хрупкий, с убранными под кепочку волосами, он казался просто милашкой. Очень хотелось его обнять и потискать, но несмотря на внешний вид, Кай оставался колючим.

Он со странным рвением принялся за работу, ковырялся в земле, бережно помещал рассаду в подготовленные ямки и, раскрасневшись, улыбался, болтая с другими наёмными трудягами. Финн замечал, что ревнует, завидовал людям, которые спокойно могли беседовать с Каем и не мучиться виной. Кай же на него кидал косые взгляды и показательно игнорировал.

Ужин привезла кейтерингкомпания, и работники устроили небольшой пикник в пока ещё свободной теплице. Финн чувствовал себя лишним. Пусть он работал с остальными наравне, но являлся хозяином, да ещё и Кай вёл себя пренебрежительно холодно. Но когда они расселись за собранные из пустых поддонов столы, Кай сел рядом и сам поставил перед ним тарелку с едой из общего котла. 

Работяги, в основном альфы сорока лет и старше, шумно общались, делились проблемами и жизненным опытом, а потом по кругу стали передавать флягу с чем-то крепким. Финн напрягся, хотел было рявкнуть и разогнать их — рабочий день ещё не закончился, но Кай от выпивки отказался, и Финна сразу отпустило.

Остаток вечера пролетел быстро, две теплицы были засажены, а летний домик полностью закончен. Теперь перед сном Каю не придётся бежать полуголым после душа до спального места — в домике доделали раздевалку и даже поставили обогреватель, чтобы можно было спокойно там посидеть и обсохнуть. 

Ждать, пока нагреется бойлер, Кай пришёл с ним за компанию. Сидел, равнодушно рассматривая стены и темноту за окном, а Финн не знал, как начать с ним разговор.

— Я рад, что ты отказался от алкоголя, — наконец произнёс он.

— Отказался? — возмущённо воскликнул Кай. — Да если бы не ты, я бы вообще не пил!

— Понимаю, — понурил голову Финн.

— Ни хера ты не понимаешь! — Кай вскочил на ноги и зачем-то прижался носом к его шее. — Ты пахнешь алкоголем! Я просто не мог не пить...

— Мне все говорят, что древесной корой и кожей...

— А ещё фруктами и цветами! Ты пахнешь хорошим Хеннесси, и если бы в шестнадцать, когда ты свалил, я не был беременным, то давно бы спился... 

— Но... — Финн перевёл взгляд на Кая и упёрся в его тёмные, почти чёрные глаза. Кай смотрел обжигающе, но во взгляде не было той злости, которая звучала в голосе. Только обида и разочарование. — Прости меня.

— Заткнись! — Кай махнул на него рукой. — Меня бесит, что ты всё время извиняешься. Хотя когда ты этого не делаешь, мне хочется врезать тебе посильнее. Но и когда делаешь, это бесит до дрожи. Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь вину, но пора бы уже придумать более действенный способ искупить её. Не только слова, Финн! Мне нужно нечто больше, чем слова!

— Я люблю тебя, — произнёс он, не зная, что Кай от него ждёт. 

Сказано это было искренне, но омега взбесился ещё сильнее и замахнулся на него, пытаясь в очередной раз ударить по лицу, только вышло неудачно, и его ногти поцарапали Финну нос.

— Кай... — прошипел он, зажимая жгучую царапину.

— Это опять просто слова, — бросил Кай и сбежал от него в душ.

В этот день Финну досталось хоть немного воды, он успел натереть тело мочалкой под тёплыми струями. Когда вышел, Кай ждал его в кухоньке с чаем и бутербродами. Снова упакованный в широкий комбинезон и огромные сапоги, только шея осталась открыта, с уже чёткой и яркой меткой, и мокрые волосы растрепались по спине, казались тяжёлыми и чёрными. Очень красивыми. Финну всегда нравились его локоны, каждый раз он представлял их рассыпанными на подушке рядом со своим лицом и как будет собирать их в кулак. 

— Не пялься, — буркнул Кай, прикрывая шею, — я приготовил перекус.

— Спасибо.

Финну нравилось сидеть с ним рядом, смотреть, как он ест, и думать о чём-то интимном. Любоваться красивым лицом, тонкими губами и длинными пальцами. Он и раньше это делал, будучи подростком, только украдкой и неуклюже. Иногда Отто или Каспер замечали, и тогда Финн глупо отмазывался, начинал с Каем публичную ссору, чтобы скрыть влечение. Очень глупо. Подростком он вёл себя как идиот...

— Хочу позвонить Альфу. Тут есть какой-нибудь телефон?

— Есть рабочий планшет с интернетом.

Кай ушёл общаться с сыном на улицу, а вернулся какой-то несчастный и замёрзший.

— Всё хорошо?

— Да. Просто скучаю. — Кай хлюпнул носом, и Финн, не удержавшись, притянул его к себе на колени.

Кай не возражал, сел удобнее и прижался носом к его шее, согреваясь и глубоко вдыхая аромат. Возможно, Финн действительно пах алкоголем, и Кай пил, потому что хотел почувствовать этот запах. Так или иначе, но Финн был уверен, что сможет удержать Кая от дальнейшего пьянства и устроить его жизнь.

— Не хочешь попробовать поступить в колледж? В Ставангере есть агрокультурное отделение.

— Мечтаешь, чтобы я на тебя всю жизнь пахал, сажая цветочки? — фыркнул Кай, а Финн при словах «всю жизнь» улыбнулся.

— Да.

— Я даже школу не закончил.

— Мы с Дами поможем тебе сдать всё экстерном и поступить. За пару лет получишь специальное образование.

— Наверно, — без энтузиазма согласился он. Но уже хорошо, что не отказывался. — Я плохо представляю своё будущее. Каждый раз, когда пытаюсь думать об этом, вспоминаю о тебе и словно попадаю в тупик. 

— А чего бы тебе хотелось?

— Стабильности, — не задумываясь, выдал Кай, — и путешествовать. Мне пару раз удалось выбраться в Испанию, но за счёт очередного ухажёра. Так что приходилось подстраиваться под него и терпеть ради денег. А я хочу уехать к морю, ни на кого не рассчитывая, сидеть на песке, смотреть на закат и слушать шум воды.

— А меня с собой возьмёшь?

Кай фыркнул и, оторвав взгляд от его тела, посмотрел в глаза. Финн тоже смотрел, погружался, словно тонул и чувствовал, как затягивает в похоть и желание. Кай, словно наркотик, сводил с ума. Маниакальная тяга лишала контроля, и Финн действительно не мог себя сдержать. Потому робкий поцелуй стал разрешением, спусковым крючком, позволяющим отдаться инстинктам.

Финн целовал его слишком яростно, сгорая от страсти, сжимая всё крепче, словно боясь отпустить и потерять. Но когда Кай дёрнулся из рук, пытаясь вырваться, он заставил себя разжать объятия и позволить ему отпрянуть. Дышать было сложно, запах ландышей жёг лёгкие и кружил голову. Если Финн пах алкоголем, то Кай — сильнейшим ядом, и спастись от него Финн уже не мог.

— Хочу быть с тобой... всегда.

— А что хочу я? — усмехнулся Кай.

— Путешествовать и быть свободным.

— Именно!

Он слез с его коленей, поднялся на ноги, и сразу стало прохладно. Вернулся на своё место — за столом напротив — и уставился в тёмное окно. По стеклу мерно стучал дождь, в домике было тепло и обстановка казалась умиротворённой и романтичной. Но Кай явно не собирался продолжать поцелуи. 

— Пока был беременным, наткнулся на одно исследование, — начал говорить он. — Там какой-то умный журналюга распинался на тему, почему альфы насилуют свою пару. Читал долго и вдумчиво, иногда ронял слезу над особо пробивающими моментами. Автор этой статейки насильников изо всех сил обелял — это и инстинкт получить своё, и желание покрыть омегу, чтобы тот зачал, и какие-то там гены, отвечающие за сохранение стаи. В общем, антинаучный бред, но такой убедительный, что, дочитав работу до конца, я был в жуткой апатии, чувствовал себя разбитым и хотел с тобой связаться, чтобы, блядь, прощение за свою тупость попросить. Ага. Хорошо, почитал комментарии. И там самый популярный заставил одуматься и всё объяснил.

— Что за комментарий?

— Там было сказано, что книга — собачий бред, а альфы насилуют своих омег, потому что просто мудаки!

Финн не нашёлся, что ответить. Он не сомневался в своих ошибках и знал, что поступил отвратительно, но надеялся, Кай подберёт другие слова.

— Наверно... — ответил он.

— Рассчитывал на моё всепрощение? Что я и вправду поверю в эту охуительную отмазку — инстинкты, тяга, стая...

— Кай, — прервал его злую исповедь Финн, — почему ты меня простил?

— Не простил, — буркнул он спесиво.

— Простил. Я чувствую.

Кай вздохнул, устало опустил плечи. Взгляд омеги устремился в пустоту, и Финн видел, как тот сомневается и в словах, и в своих чувствах.

— Пока не простил, но знаю, что прощу. Потому что устал быть один. Всегда один, даже когда есть кто-то рядом, даже когда Альф прижимается и говорит, что любит. Я всё равно чувствовал себя ужасно одиноким. А появился ты, и желание жить вернулось. Не так прямо чтоб уж сильно, но теперь мне хочется убить не себя, а тебя.

— Я не подведу...

— Ага, и это говорит идиот, который позавчера меня снова чуть не изнасиловал! Ты вообще способен себя в руках держать? Или у тебя всё решается через член?

— Я был в отчаянии... ты меня прогнал, говорил, что ненавидишь.

— Обалдеть какая отмазка! — Кай фыркнул, подвинулся ближе и недобро усмехнулся. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что я верёвки из тебя вить буду? Деньги доить, сидеть на шее, а ещё колотить при плохом настроении и пилить без повода.

— Не надо, Кай...

— Буду бухать и трахаться с кем придётся. Потому что я алкоголик и шлюха!

— Это неправда.

— Правда, правда, и это ты меня таким сделал!

Финн посмотрел на него побитым псом и печально вздохнул.

— Если ты будешь рядом, я буду поддерживать и прощать...

— Врёшь! — Кай смачно влепил пощёчину, чуть не сбив со стола кружку, и тут же отпрянул, что неудивительно, потому что Финн, не сдержав эмоций, рыкнул на него на полном серьёзе. — Не будешь ты терпеть. Ни один альфа не потерпит! Всё это трёп и глупые слова! Стоит оступиться, и ты, как Йоаким, подсунешь меня своим подручным, чтобы избили или изнасиловали.

Финн сжал зубы, злость вспыхнула красным перед глазами, но не из-за Кая, а из-за поступков этого ублюдка Йоакима. Он поднялся и подошёл, обнял Кая, прижал к груди, чтобы тот не заметил, как в гневе полыхают глаза.

— Нет, — попытался он его успокоить, — я знаю, ты не будешь мне изменять. — Кай только фыркнул. — И ты знаешь, я никому не позволю тебя обидеть. 

В субботу приехали только садовники, отработали до трёх и оставили Финна и Кая вдвоём. Они говорили до ночи. Кай с неохотой рассказывал о своей жизни, зато умело вытряс из Финна истории с фронта. Он о войне мало что мог рассказать, да и не любил эти воспоминания. Всё словно в тумане, и он — совсем другой человек. Другие желания, другие ценности. Временами жилось очень сложно, но в период затишья они с другими солдатами развлекались как умели: пьянки, гулянки, бесконечные соревнования ради забавы и тренировки. Финну нравилось оружие, он отлично управлялся с ножами и был лучшим в тире, потому его постоянно дёргали играть на деньги или обманывать зазнаек в небольших городах, куда он попадал во время увольнительных. 

Всё остальное — боевые действия, тяготы войны и попытки выжить — в памяти отложилось однообразным серым пятном. Военный психолог решил, что это защитная реакция и Финну нужна помощь, но тот знал, что ему просто на всё плевать. Убийства и смерть его не задевали и не тревожили. Возможно, он был бессердечным или бесчувственным. А может, не заострял на этом внимания и, вернувшись, спокойно жил дальше — в городе с братом, его омегой и новым делом. 

— Дамиан уже давно с вами? — поинтересовался Кай.

— Да, Отто живёт с ним уже пять лет.

— Кажется, я ревную, ты столько о нём говоришь...

— Зря. Дами — дьявол во плоти. Злой, жёсткий, с ним невозможно общаться...

— А со мной?

— Не сравнивай себя с Дами. С ним я вынужден быть вежливым и терпеливым, а для тебя я хочу быть лучше. И таким, каким ты захочешь.

— Может, будешь собой? 

— Трусливым?

— Тьфу на тебя. Нет же! Ты был рубаха-парень, всегда всех поддерживал, помогал Алексу с учёбой, ходил с Каспером на тренировки, учил Отто водить байк и ставить палатку. Я всегда им завидовал, ты был с ними внимательным и заботливым, а на меня смотрел волком.

— Я очень тебя хотел, — хрипло ответил он.

— Но обходил стороной.

— Потому что трус...

— Ой, да хватит! Ты просто в себе не уверен, а был бы трусом, не выжил бы на войне.

— Там только трусы и выживают...

— Всё, достал! Ты просто бестолковый, тупой в отношениях. Потому что тебя бросили в приюте и не любили, вот ты и не умеешь нормально эту любовь принимать.

— Ты сможешь меня полюбить? — воодушевился Финн.

— Пока не заслужил.

## Часть 12

В воскресенье утром приехал Дами. Застал их рядышком спящих под одним одеялом, хотя Финн так и не добился от Кая дозволения на что-то большее, но засыпали они в обнимку. 

— Потрясающе мило, — громко рыкнул Дами, вытряхивая Финна из сна.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — Он неловко прикрылся, пытаясь согнать с лица дрёму.

— Поднимайтесь и поехали! — приказным голосом велел он, Кай на это только засопел громче и плотнее завернулся в одеяло. — Подъём! — рявкнул он, стягивая с омеги его кокон.

— Что случилось, зачем? — Кай захныкал, сворачиваясь в калачик от холода.

— Поедем к Йоакиму!

— Что? — Финн уже успел одеться и удивлённо посмотрел на Дами. — На фига?

— Он забрал Отто...

— Ясно. — Сон как рукой сняло, Финн стал мысленно обдумывать план действия. — Я поеду один, вы ждите...

— Нет! — резко оборвал его Дами. — Йоаким обменяет Отто на Кая!

— Кай не поедет! — сквозь зубы ответил Финн, и Дами с рыком вцепился ему ногтями в горло. Финн мог бы его откинуть, вывернуть руку или ударить, но знал, что Отто такое не простит, и терпел, чем Дамиан всегда и пользовался.

— Если с Отто что-то случится, я вас обоих... — зашипел он зло.

— Я поеду, — прервал его Кай, — мы все поедем.

Финну такой план совсем не нравился. Отправиться в логово волка, да ещё с двумя омегами. Дами, похоже, не соображал, просто злился и хотел вернуть мужа, а им, как никогда, требовалась его смекалка и умение выбираться из передряг. Кай собрался быстро, правда выглядел каким-то потерянным. Думать о том, что с ним сделает Йоаким, было страшно... Зачем он втянул их всех в это?

— Может, обсудим? — спросил он, забираясь в машину Дами, сел за руль, а то у Дамиана руки дрожали и вести он не мог.

— С Йоакимом будешь обсуждать...

— Как ты себе это представляешь, Дами?! — рассердился он. — Вот мы придём, он заберёт Кая, а ты получишь Отто. А дальше что?

Дами вздохнул, посмотрел на него каким-то мутным взглядом и протянул пистолет, который Финн обычно возил в бардачке своего байка. И когда успел стащить?

— А дальше ты его прикончишь. Я с самого начала говорил — от него надо избавляться. 

— И сесть на двадцать лет? А когда выйду, моему сыну будет почти тридцатник, и он вряд ли вспомнит обо мне! А если что-то пойдёт не так, то и Кая, и Отто убьют!

— Уймись! — рявкнул Дами, возвращая голосу привычную жёсткость. — У меня есть запасной план, но тебе лучше не мешаться под ногами. Просто выполни свою миссию — доставь меня туда, а дальше будешь, как обычно, изображать одноизвиленного дебила! — с нескрываемой злостью выпалил он. 

— Ты чего на меня взъелся, что я тебе сделал? 

— Мне ничего. Про других промолчу, — выплюнул Дами, и Финн прикусил язык. 

Рядом с баром Иоакима Финна начало потряхивать, он уже знал, что без вопросов подпишет все бумажки и отдаст их с братом фирму, лишь бы Йоаким от них отстал. Сами же займутся другим бизнесом, может, рыбное хозяйство заведут или устроятся к Алексу в компанию. Главное, чтобы Йоаким не перешёл черту и отпустил их. Всех. И Кая в том числе.

Дами велел свернуть на парковку, из сумки достал арафатку и замотал лицо, оставив снаружи только пугающие светло-серые глаза. Финну под одежду спрятал пистолет, Каю же вручил перочинный ножик.

— Держи.

— Не надо. — Кай на оружие посмотрел со страхом. — Меня он не тронет. Максимум грубо трахнет и запрёт...

— Трахнет? И ты думаешь, с меткой истинного ты так просто под него ляжешь? — Дами со злостью ткнул его в шею так, что Кай вскрикнул. — Ты сильно ошибаешься в своих силах, тело тебе этого просто не позволит! 

— Метку надо закрыть. — Кай прикрыл её ладонью и отодвинулся от Дами подальше. 

— Вот! — Дами сунул ему в руки пластырь.

Финн только рот открыл от удивления — и откуда Дами всё знает? Впрочем, Дамиан действительно умный, легко улавливал ситуацию, и Финн не сомневался — он единственный, кто догадался об истинных чувствах и отношениях между ними. Возможно, даже знал про изнасилование...

— Не болтай, вообще не вмешивайся и соглашайся, что бы он тебе ни предложил, — велел Дами, выбираясь из машины.

— Понял.

— Жаль, что только сейчас!

Знакомый бар, знакомая стойка. Лестница на второй этаж и дверь в приватный кабинет. У Финна неприятные мурашки пробежали по спине, когда незнакомый охранник наспех ощупал его, но спрятанный Дами пистолет у ботинка не нашёл. Их впустили в помещение, и Финна тут же оттеснили от омег ещё два охранника. Профессиональным взглядом Финн насчитал в помещении пятерых. Не включая Йоакима.

Хозяин лишь слегка покосился на них, жестом дал указания охране, и те связали Финну руки стяжками. Сделав глоток из бокала, Йоаким медленно поднялся из-за стола и подошёл к Дамиану.

— Неожиданный элемент. Не люблю неожиданности. Ты всех надоумил или это мой несостоявшийся сынок? 

— Где Отто? — спросил Дамиан, игнорируя вопросы.

— Мне вот интересно, зачем такому сообразительному омеге такой альфа? Не хочешь поработать на меня?

— Где Отто? — повторил Дами чётче, и Йоаким поморщился, явно недовольный ответом. 

— Всё с этим недоумком в порядке, перепил малость и сидит в подсобке. Ты лучше скажи, что сделал с данными, что вычленил из моего компьютера.

— Припрятал до лучших времён.

— Вот и умница. — Йоаким улыбнулся. От такой улыбки блевать тянуло. — Значит, сегодня вы спокойно уйдёте домой. А если внезапно эти данные окажутся у кого-то ещё, твои дети станут сиротами. Понял меня, неожиданный элемент?

— Идеально, — хрипло ответил Дами и покосился на Финна. Был ли это знак к действиям или что-то ещё, тот не понял, да и обдумать не успел, потому что Йоаким схватил Кая за руку и резко дёрнул к себе.

— Ты с ним спал? — спросил он, принюхиваясь и морщась недовольно. 

— Нет! — Кай испуганно замотал головой.

— Умничка, ты всегда меня радовал. Значит, наказывать будем не тебя, а этого влюблённого идиота. — Йоаким махнул на Финна рукой и погладил Кая по плечам. — Признайся, это ведь он настроил тебя против меня? 

Кай снова без слов закивал, и Йоаким усмехнулся, подтолкнув омегу к спинке дивана.

— Просто расслабься, детка, тебе не впервой, а вот Финн пусть посмотрит, кому ты действительно принадлежишь. 

Наверно, Дами был прав — не стоило метить Кая так опрометчиво поспешно. Потому что сейчас Финн воспринимал всё в сотни раз острее. Мысли в голове носились как безумные, он не мог ни на чём сосредоточиться, рвался из держащих его рук как бешеный зверь, пытаясь добраться до Кая и защитить. Именно это и пульсировало в висках — Финн был обязан его защитить. Когда Йоаким стащил с Кая бельё, Финн уже ничего не соображал, орал, захлёбываясь слюной, вырывался, раздирая запястья в кровь. Безумное помутнение рассудка. Ни одной чёткой мысли, только инстинкты.

Всё закончилось в одно мгновение, словно переключатель дёрнули. Кай, чуть вывернувшись в руках насильника, достал перочинный нож и воткнул его Йоакиму в шею.

Выданная безделушка оказалась полезной. Йоаким схватился за рану, Кай попал весьма удачно — проткнул гортань и задел сонную артерию, и если не оказать срочную помощь, Йоаким проживёт всего пару минут. Его охрана и пособники сначала опешили, а потом выхватили оружие и направили его на Кая. Этой короткой заминки, того незначительного мгновения, когда угроза для Кая изменилась, хватило Финну, чтобы выйти из звериного безумия и начать действовать. 

Один правильный рывок, и через намокшую от крови петлю стяжки проскользнуло запястье. Финн освободил руки, но пистолет достать не было времени — противники и так держали их на мушке. Потому воспользовался оружием ближайшего охранника. Вырвал его прямо из рук, выставив тело перед собой, словно щит, и стал отстреливаться.

Дамиан тоже быстро сообразил — не раздумывая, нырнул под стол и дёрнул за ногу к себе Кая. В дальних охранников кинул что-то, и помещение стало заполняться газом, стрельба стала хаотичная, а Финн меткими выстрелами выкашивал противников одного за другим. Всё закончилось за несколько секунд. Выстрелы смолкли, Финн отпустил свой щит и хрипло закашлял — от дыма першило в горле и жгло глаза. Кай тоже кашлял, и только Дами, прикрывая рот платком, мог действовать. Быстро выбрался из укрытия и, отодвинув гардины, распахнул окно.

— Отбой, не поднимайтесь и не светитесь, — дал он указание в спрятанный микрофон и сел рядом с телом Йоакима.

Тот был ещё жив, хрипел, зажимая рану на шее. Дамиан его пнул. Со злостью попал острым носком между рёбер, но Йоаким только сжал губы крепче. 

— Грязная мразь, ненавижу таких, как ты... как мой ублюдок отец, что продал меня ребёнком. Всех вас надо кастрировать в младенчестве, чтобы не размножались. Жаль, что ты сдохнешь так легко, — произнёс он с шипением, а потом обернулся к Финну.

Тот отдышался и добрался до Кая, сел с ним рядом на пол и прижал к себе, успокаиваясь и пытаясь привести его в чувства. Кай всхлипывал, цеплялся за рубашку и казался испуганным ребёнком. 

— Финн! — Дамиан окликнул его резко и для надёжности пнул. Точно так же, как и Йоакима минутой раньше, с пренебрежением и раздражением. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты всё тут подготовил — по легенде будем говорить, что охранники сами друг друга перестреляли. Сможешь разложить тела и стереть лишние отпечатки?

— Я не криминалист, — хмуро отозвался Финн.

— Ты спецназ! Знаешь, как пользоваться оружием, знаешь, как работают пули. Вот и сделай всё как надо!

— А что с Йоакимом? — осторожно спросил Кай.

— Его тоже свои пристрелили. Финн, организуй!

Дамиан вышел, больше ничего не объясняя. Насколько это было возможно, Финн выполнил его указания, Кая посадил в сторону, а сам почистил использованный ранее пистолет, вложил его в руку охраннику, что прикрывал его и был нашпигован пулями своих же. Второго охранника, что стоял почти вплотную, отсадил немного в сторону и, взяв его пистолет, посмотрел на Йоакима. Тот умирал, крови вокруг него натекло так много, что образовалась приличная лужа, и он с трудом дышал. 

— Кай, отвернись, — попросил Финн и прицелился. 

Их с Отто биологический отец перевёл на него взгляд и посмотрел с уже знакомым презрением. Губы изогнулись в знакомой гримасе, он приоткрыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, наверняка очень мерзкое, но Финн не стал дожидаться его слов. Выстрелил, попав точно в проделанное Каем отверстие. Йоаким дёрнулся и замер, а Финн, не чувствуя ни малейшего угрызения совести, стёр с пистолета отпечатки и вложил его в руку охраннику.

— Это ведь я его убил, — прошептал Кай. 

— Нет, твоя рана лишь сильно его обескровила, — соврал Финн, присаживаясь рядом. — Ты защищался, Кай, не думай об этом.

— Не могу... руки трясутся и дышать больно. — он всхлипнул и снова прижался к нему. 

— Всё хорошо, думай об Альфе, теперь ты сможешь проводить больше времени с сыном, начнёшь заниматься в школе и обязательно поедешь к морю. Думай о будущем и только о хорошем, всё плохое уйдёт. Я обещаю.

Кай кивнул, но так и не отпустил его. Потому Дами застал их рядышком и фыркнул с раздражением. 

— Как Отто? — повернулся к нему Финн.

— Уже в машине. Тут всё готово? — Он внимательно осмотрел тела и осторожно перешагнул один из трупов. — Тогда вали, дальше мы с Каем будем разбираться сами. Тебя тут не было, ты с Отто бухаешь в наших теплицах. Отправляйся и будь убедительным к появлению полиции. Ах, вот ещё, — он вытащил из сумки свёрнутые бумаги и сунул их Финну в руки. — Поздравляю, Финн Слеттебакк! Скорее всего, как единственный наследник ты получишь все его владения и накладные! 

Сам же подошёл к Каю и протянул ему горсть таблеток и баллончик с перцовым газом.

— Держи и глотай.

— Что это?

— Засунь в рот! — строго велел Дамиан и заставил принять их без воды. — Вот и умница. Это дерьмо с моей родины, вызывает течку. Быстро и болезненно, — он зло рассмеялся, — по легенде ты потёк, твой хахаль решил трахнуть тебя, и охрана слетела с катушек. Началась пальба, ты пшикнул в их сторону из баллончика и спрятался под стол. Всё ясно? А теперь набирай полицию, потому что очень скоро потечешь и соображать перестанешь. 

Дами проводил Финна до машины, видимо боялся, что тот задержится и останется с Каем. Финн действительно хотел остаться и поддержать. Но его запихнули на водительское сидение и велели отчаливать. Отто на заднем сиденье еле держался, печально посмотрел на мужа и перетёк к Финну поближе. Когда они отъезжали, прибыла полицейская машина, и Дами встретил двух офицеров арабской наружности, одному пожал руку, а второго обнял, Отто скрипнул зубами.

— Выгнал меня, велел проваливать, а сам с другими обнимается. Не знаешь какие у него планы?

— Лучше не спрашивать. — Финн бросил последний взгляд на ненавистный бар и направился за город. 

— Дами считает меня бесполезным... — Отто пьяно икнул. — А сам... с другими...

— Не думай, ладно? — Финн посмотрел на несчастного брата и похлопал его по плечу. — Дамиан тебя любит. 

— Уверен?

— Ты добрый и открытый, единственный альфа во всём этом гребаном мире, которого он не ненавидит. И никуда от тебя не денется. 

Финн невольно вздохнул, понимая, что ненависть у Дамиана к альфам появилась не на пустом месте. Возможно, события прошлого всё ещё преследуют этого внешне сильного и жёсткого омегу. А ещё Дами догадывался, как Финн когда-то поступил с Каем, и за это ненавидел всем сердцем. 

— Спасибо! — Отто расчувствовался и, всхлипнув, повис на плече, мешая рулить. Финн похлопал по его руке ладонью и попытался усадить ровнее. Это не помогло, пришлось смириться и терпеть до конца дороги. 

Полиция у них появилась через час. Отто к тому моменту уснул, а Финн успел приложиться к бутылке, чтобы сойти за праздного гуляку. Ему задали пару вопросов, на которые он честно ответил, что они два дня с братом пьют, празднуют рождение сыновей и первые выходные вдвоём. Полицейские сначала делали заметки, потом покивали и засобирались на выход. Уже в воротах им сообщили о Дамиане. Омегу отвезли в больницу, так как тот вдохнул перечного газа.

— А что с Каем? — не удержался Финн, и полицейские переглянулись. — Дамиан собирался встретиться с ним, — тут же пояснил Финн, чертыхаясь, что может подпортить подготовленную легенду.

— Тоже в больнице, — наконец ответил один из полисменов, — но к нему никого не пускают — сильный приступ эструса. Его посадили на подавители, и это дало резкую отрицательную реакцию, так что он в реанимации, даже расспросить его не смогли.

— Отвезите меня туда! — Финн нервно задёргался, собирая вещи. 

Офицеры не собирались ему помогать, но Финн надавил на жалость и прилип как пиявка, пока они не согласились. До больницы домчали с ветерком, пожелали удачи и уехали по делам. А Финн попытался сначала добраться до Кая, но ему даже номер палаты сообщать отказались, тогда он попросил о встрече с Дамианом.

Омегу как раз выписали, и он встретился с ним в холле.

— Чего тут делаешь? — спросил Дами без приветствия.

— Приехал к Каю...

— С полицией поговорил? Сказал, что нужно?

— Да, да. Что ты Каю дал? Почему он в реанимации? 

— Да всё с ним норм будет! — Дами отмахнулся и попытался ускользнуть от разговора, но Финн вцепился ему в куртку. 

Хотел удержать силой, но поймав ледяной недовольный взгляд Дами, тут же убрал руки и стал упрашивать, взывая к его совести. 

— Успокойся, — Дами указал на скамейку и сел сам, — немного незаконных препаратов для течки, от них ещё никто не умирал. Просто симптомы даже сильными подавителями не убрать. Не слышал о таких? В Средней Азии и в арабских странах они очень распространены, мальчиков в борделях накачивают ими безостановочно, пока они не сходят с ума или не умирают от истощения. 

— Ты с таким сталкивался?

— Я много чего видел и много где побывал. Но Отто это знать необязательно! 

— А что за парни в полицейской форме? Ты их знаешь?

— Братья. Не по крови, по мировоззрению. Я помог их омегам выбраться из ада и устроил переезд. Теперь они помогают мне. Если бы Йоаким попытался нас шлёпнуть, они бы пришли на выручку.

— Не успели бы...

— Он бы начал с тебя, — отмахнулся Дами. — Ребята подтасуют улики и выдадут нашу историю. Может, Кая ещё разок после течки расспросят, но на этом всё. Можешь радоваться, что легко отделался. Только с бумагами Йоакима не тяни, разберись и избавься от лишнего. Ты его империю не потянешь, а мне сейчас это неинтересно. 

— Слушаюсь, — с сарказмом ответил Финн.

— Сколько было Каю, когда ты его трахнул? — спросил он, наклоняясь ближе, и в глазах его засияли неприятные огоньки. 

Финн только зубы сжал крепче, чтобы не отвечать. С Дами станется воткнуть ему ночью пилочку в мошонку. 

— Он твоя пара, — добавил он, так и не дождавшись ответа. — Ну что ж, совет вам да любовь. Только надеюсь, от своего шизофреника папаши и мизантропа отца ты унаследовал только слабоумие. Будешь учить Отто дурному, пожалеешь. 

— Он думает, ты от него уйдёшь, — с трудом разжал губы Финн.

— Если ошибётся, уйду, — безапелляционно заявил Дами и, поднявшись, направился к выходу.

К Каю его пустили через день. Тот благоухал, как майская клумба, и глаза у него ошалело блестели, но Финн чувствовал в аромате искуственность, и это помогало держаться. Полиция получила подтверждение слов Дами и оставила его в покое, а Финн сидел рядом с его постелью и тяжело вздыхал. От запаха кружилась голова, хотелось просто потрогать, погладить и посмотреть, но Кай не давал разрешения и это останавливало.

— Как Альф? — спросил Кай, когда их наконец оставили наедине.

— Каспер звонил пару раз, расспрашивал про тебя и отчитался о племяннике. У них всё отлично, Альф делает уроки и целыми днями бегает у реки.

— Хорошо. — Кай вздохнул и, взяв Финна за руку, положил её себе на живот. — Что будет дальше с нами?

— Ты выйдешь за меня? — выпалил Финн.

— Не так быстро, ковбой, — фыркнул Кай, — мне нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к тебе и простить.

— Я понимаю...

— И я пока не готов к близости с тобой. Просто не могу. Не потому что ты обидел меня тогда, а потому что так много лет тебя ненавидел, что теперь надо искоренить из себя эти чувства, прежде чем лечь с тобой в постель...

— Хорошо. — Финн был готов ждать сколько угодно, лишь бы Кай его подпустил ближе. Правда, он плохо представлял, насколько затянется это ожидание, и надеялся, что уже через пару дней, максимум неделю, у них всё наладится. — Переедете ко мне? У меня большая квартира, есть отдельная для тебя спальня, и вещи далеко переносить не надо. 

Кай рассмеялся.

— Конечно, переедем. Ведь по твоей милости больше некому платить за моё жильё, так что теперь я буду жить на твоей шее.

## Часть 13

Финн не умел ухаживать. Просто не было необходимости этому учиться, а тут омега, которого очень хочется покорить и который каждый день прогуливается по его квартире в тонком бельё и не позволяет прикасаться. 

Финн дарил ему цветы и конфеты, выводил в рестораны и кино, и Кай принимал всё это благосклонно, пока время не приближалось к полуночи. И тогда возбуждённого до безобразия Финна бросали одного. Он старался не спешить и не давить, но временами было очень сложно держать себя в руках. 

Намного проще получилось наладить отношения с Альфом. По утрам Финн отвозил сына в школу, а вечером они делали вместе уроки, и Альф с жадностью впитывал каждую минуту общения, явно наслаждаясь этим. С Альфом было легко — тот принял его как отца и теперь навёрстывал упущенное время, расспрашивая, дёргая за руки, забираясь на колени и поглощая его время. Ребёнку всё нравилось, Финну тоже с ними было хорошо. И только Кай задирал нос и не подпускал к телу.

А ещё работы привалило — Финну приходилось практически в одиночку решать все дела с теплицами, разбираться со вступлением в права наследования и решать проблемы Йоакима. С последними, к счастью, помогли Александр и Дамиан. Этот омега не смог остаться в стороне и сунул нос в чужие накопления. Впрочем, Финн на него злился только из-за злых слов, брошенных в больнице, но сам прекрасно понимал, что Дами в некоторых делах разбирается лучше профессионалов. С такой помощью Финн ещё до рождественских праздников разобрался с имуществом Йоакима — продал ненавистный бар, акции банка, разгрёб вопросы с должниками и открыто заявил всем подмятым под бывшего барона предприятиям, что не имеет с ним ничего общего. Оставил себе только землю, что Йоаким так старательно пытался им всучить. И на вырученное выкупил огромный участок рядом с их плантациями в Кристиансанне. Правда, владелец обещал их освободить только к осени, но Финн и не спешил, и так дел невпроворот.

А к Рождеству на него свалилось осознание, что надо менять фамилию и документы. Значит, придётся известить приёмных родителей, что он уходит из семьи. Папа как раз пригласил на праздничный ужин, и Финн понял, что ни к чему тянуть с неприятными новостями. Чтобы обручиться с Каем, нужно отказаться от их родства.

В день торжества он пораньше освободился с работы, купил подарки родителям и сыну, а для Кая выбрал красивый костюм, на который он пару раз заглядывался. Надеялся, что не ошибся с размером, потому что отвалил за него кучу денег. 

Дома уже привычно пахло цветами и вкусной едой. Кай не слишком любил готовить, зато Альф с удовольствием возился у плиты, а Кай помогал или просто проводил время с сыном. Мальчик выбежал встретить отца, порадовался подаренному планшету и убежал с ним разбираться в свою комнату, Кая же Финн нашёл в своей спальне. Тот сидел на подоконнике и печально смотрел в окно. Кай долго и сильно переживал из-за того, что сделал с Йоакимом, но Дамиан нашёл для него правильные слова, и всё же Кай временами впадал в тоску.

— Всё в порядке? — Финн сел рядом с ним и погладил по руке.

— Наверное. — Кай пожал плечами. — Дами написал, что нас ждут в гости.

— Да. Я купил тебе костюм.

Кай скользнул взглядом по разложенному на постели подарку и натянуто улыбнулся.

— Спасибо.

— Тебя что-то тревожит? Снова переживаешь о Йоакиме?

— Нет, — он тряхнул головой, а потом посмотрел на Финна, — переживаю за тебя... Только не думай, что я намеренно пытаюсь обвинить тебя во всём, — прервал он попытку Финна что-то сказать, — но мы живём вместе, и я постоянно возвращаюсь к тому, что было и могло бы быть. Знаю, что глупо думать о несбыточном, но всё чаще ловлю себя на мысли, что мне обидно за все те годы, что мы жили отдельно. Кажется, ты украл у меня это время, забрал молодость, подростковые тусовки, весёлые вечеринки. Наши ссоры, наши примирения. Девять лет нашей совместной жизни...

— Прости...

— Я же сказал, что не виню тебя. Просто хочу вернуться в прошлое и чтобы всё было по-другому.

— Почему ты думаешь, что не можешь веселиться сейчас? Если поступишь в колледж, то найдёшь друзей, будут и вечеринки, и посиделки. И мы можем пойти в клуб, развеяться, или я отпущу тебя одного.

Кай усмехнулся и хитро прищурился.

— Сейчас у меня другие планы, — произнёс он весело и, соскочив с подоконника, подошёл к подарку, рассматривая ткань и примеряя к себе. — Красота! Мечтал о таком, спасибо!

Кай небрежно сбросил домашние штаны и рубашку и, завлекательно крутясь, надел новый костюм на голое тело. Размер подошёл идеально, тонкая шёлковая ткань красиво легла на стройную фигуру и подчеркнула её изящество. Кай поправил полы пиджака, погладил свой пах через штаны, игриво посматривая на Финна.

— Ты очень красивый, — произнёс он хрипло, заламывая за спиной пальцы. 

— Я знаю! — нагло рассмеялся он.

— Сегодня важный день для меня. Я скажу родителям, что официально отказываюсь от них, чтобы перестать быть твоим родственником. И ещё собираюсь сделать тебе предложение.

— Вот как? Ну делай!

— Ты выйдешь за меня?

— Кто так делает предложение? — фыркнул Кай.

— Это пока не предложение, я просто хочу знать, Кай. Это очень важно. Ты выйдешь за меня?

— А если нет? — скривил он лицо.

Финн тяжело вздохнул, сел на диван и притянул Кая к себе на колени.

— Не знаю, что тогда. Не представляю без тебя свою жизнь. Но и продолжать так — словно наполовину, словно мы чужие, тоже сложно. 

— Ну и какие у тебя варианты?

— Пышная свадьба, красивый дом и много путешествий. Любое будущее на двоих, я всё для тебя сделаю!

— А ещё?

— Это всё.

— Невелик выбор...

— Кай! — Финн отчаянно взглянул на него — тот улыбался, явно дразня, — Ты выйдешь за меня?

— Да выйду, выйду! Но не хочу большое торжество, только семейный ужин и чтобы торт ты сам приготовил.

— Всё что пожелаешь...

Альф всю дорогу болтал о новеньком планшете. Нахваливал, рассказывал, что о нём прочитал в сети. Кай, видя радостную мордашку сына, благодарно сжал Финну руку. Ради этого Финн и старался изо всех сил — сделать свою семью счастливой. 

Родной дом привычно встретил суетой. Папа порывисто обнял, а потом немного смущённо и удивлённо поздоровался с Каем. Они не ждали племянника в гости, и пока все общались, папа постарался незаметно поставить на праздничный стол ещё пару тарелок. Финн не стал тянуть с объяснениями, пригласил всех в зал, провёл Кая в центр и, встав перед ним на одно колено, торжественно попросил руки и сердца. Речь готовил уже давно, обсуждал её с Отто и даже у Дами попросил совета, так что слова растрогали всех присутствующих. В добавление к своим словам Финн преподнёс красивое колечко и с ожиданием посмотрел Каю в глаза. Тот слегка улыбнулся, хитро прищурился и тихо произнёс: «Уже неплохо, но ты мог бы и лучше», а потом для всех громко ответил:

— Конечно, согласен!

Финн на радостях подскочил и сжал в крепких объятиях, поцеловал в макушку и щёки, но Кай не отталкивал, и на глазах у растроганной публики они поцеловались — немного целомудренно, но всё же это был прорыв.

— Поздравляю, милые мои! — Папа от умиления вытирал глаза платком, а отец пожал Финну руку и обнял Кая.

И только потом, когда все немного успокоились, до отца дошла та непростая истина, из-за которой Финн чувствовал себя не лучшим образом.

— Но вы ведь кузены. И пусть сводные, по закону вы не можете вступить в брак.

Папа испуганно приоткрыл рот, ожидая того самого неприятного и страшного. Отто по молчаливому указанию Финна потянул его на диван, чтобы, услышав новость, тот не свалился. И только Дами улыбнулся зло и довольно — вот кто любил семейные драмы и склоки.

— Я знаю, отец. Но из этой ситуации есть один выход. Ты ведь понимаешь? — Финн бегло взглянул на папу — тот побледнел, но, кажется, ещё не сообразил, что происходит. — Я аннулировал бумаги об усыновлении, — произнёс он на выдохе, — но это простая формальность, вы всегда будете моей семьёй.

В комнате повисла тишина, отец понимающе покивал, но обозначить свою позицию не смог, папа же, немного повздыхав, обнял их обоих.

— Я рад за вас обоих, мои милые, надеюсь, всё у вас сложится хорошо.

— Мы пара, папа, — улыбнулся Финн. — а Альф мой сын и твой внук.

— Вот как... — Папа изумлённо посмотрел на них и на мальчика. — Но почему вы ждали столько лет?

Финн боялся этого вопроса. Очень боялся, что придётся врать, и ещё больше, что не сможет этого сделать и скажет папе всю правду. А ведь Эрик столько лет занимается помощью омегам, пострадавшим от насилия. Признаться, что сам такой же, как все те альфы, которых он ненавидит, значит, навлечь на себя его гнев.

Он уже открыл рот, чтобы сознаться, когда Кай болезненно пихнул его локтем в бок.

— Мы провели вместе течку, и я его очень грубо бросил! — соврал он. — Финн расстроился и сбежал воевать, а я не собирался ему ничего рассказывать, пока он не появился рядом с моим домом. Как он уверяет, это судьба, — добавил Кай с очаровательной улыбкой. 

Папа с согласием закивал. Они с отцом тоже были истинными и верили в судьбу, держались друг за друга и помогали во всём. Финн очень хотел, чтобы его семья стала такой же, чтобы Кай простил и забыл о прошлом, и они были бы счастливы.

— Почему ты меня выгородил? — спросил Финн, когда семейство разбрелось по комнатам.

— Мне хватает того, что ты постоянно извиняешься передо мной, не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя виноватым перед всеми. Это моя прерогатива тыкать в тебя твоими ошибками. А эти люди не заслужили вечно виноватого сына.

Кай ушёл помогать папе на кухне, а Финн поднялся в спальню навестить племянников и подсобить брату. Тот выглядел неимоверно счастливым, сюсюкал с крохами и то и дело обнимал Дамиана. Целовал его в щёку мимоходом, тёрся о его плечо словно здоровой кошак, одурманенный валерьяной.

— Ты его марихуаной накормил, что ли? — спросил Финн у Дами, когда Отто со счастливой улыбкой убежал в ванную подмывать младенцев. 

— Думаешь, я его травкой при себе удерживаю? — усмехнулся Дами. — Нет, конечно, просто сказал лишнее о своём прошлом, вот его и распирает.

— Он решил, что ты ему доверяешь. 

— Доверяю, — согласился Дами, — но он всё равно дурак. Кому понравится жить с убийцей?

— Отто дурак, что тебя любит, — рассмеялся Финн, и Дами смерил его презрительным взглядом, — прости, прости. Приятно видеть брата таким.

— Мне тоже. — Дами опустил голову. — Но хотел бы порадовать его чем-то другим.

— Ты рядом, и его это радует. А о прошлом не переживай — я, пока служил, не один десяток замочил, разве это повод переживать?

— Не сравнивай! — Дами резко вскинул на него пылающий взгляд. — Можешь не пытаться вести подсчёты, но от моих рук погибло больше.

Финн прикусил язык, хотя ему было что добавить. Учитывая связи Дами и его навыки, тот мог быть участником террористических актов. Лет десять назад Ближний Восток разрывался от нападений группировок. Революции и восстания привели к смене строя и жизнь простого народа, в том числе и омег, стала намного лучше. Возможно, Дами был в этом замешан, но Финн не решился о таком спрашивать. Пусть эта тайна останется в их семье, так же как и отношения между Каем и Финном останется только с ними. 

Отто вернулся с малышами под мышками и памперсами в зубах.

— О чем шепчетесь? — спросил он.

— Консультируюсь, как лучше организовать свадьбу, — выкрутился Финн. 

— О! Дами в этом профи, для нас он такое шикарное торжество устроил, эх, жаль, нельзя повторить.

— Почему нельзя? — Дами его слегка обнял и помог взять одного из близнецов. — Можем отметить пятилетие нашей совместной жизни с размахом. Тем более твой богатенький братец отхватил наследство в одну харю, пусть делится.

— Поделюсь, — рассмеялся Финн. — В июле засеем нашу новую землю в Кристиансанне, а в октябре можно уже снять урожай, прибыль должна быть огромная!

— Видишь, — кивнул Дами, — как раз к нашему юбилею! 

Праздничный ужин прошёл в тёплой обстановке, отец с нескрываемым воодушевлением общался с Каем, словно уже принял его в семью. И хотя Финну пришлось отказаться от их столь важной в его жизни опеки, никто за столом и словом не обмолвился об этом. Словно ничего не изменилось. Финн действительно надеялся, что ничего не изменится, и в будущем он сможет приезжать в этот дом как к себе и общаться с родителями.

Уходили они поздно. Пока Кай помогал Альфу одеться, Финн попрощался с отцом и братом и заглянул на кухню к папе. Он вошёл тихо и потому застал его плачущим. 

— Папа! — Финн испуганно схватил его за руки, переживая, что тот порезался или обжёгся. — Ты в порядке?

— Да, прости. — Папа наспех вытер слёзы. — Всё хорошо. — И порывисто обнял.

— Ты с отцом поссорился? — осторожно спросил Финн. Родители никогда при них не ругались, хотя Финн знал, что временами они не сходились во мнении и тихо спорили.

— Нет... что ты... просто... — папа ещё раз всхлипнул. — Я так привык, что ты мой ребёнок, а теперь мне кажется, что тебя отбирают... я так боялся этого все эти годы...

— Папа...

Правда оказалась такой прозаичной и невероятно трогательной. Финн ведь тоже боялся, что их разлучат, а теперь сам разрывал отношения. Но как по-другому, если по идиотским законам даже сводные кузены не могут жениться? Если выбирать между приёмной семьёй и Каем, выбор будет очевидным. И всё же...

— Я очень люблю тебя, пап, и всегда буду твоим сыном. А Альф — внуком. Мы будем приезжать в гости и поселимся неподалёку.

— Спасибо, — всхлипнул он снова. — Я тоже люблю вас с Отто, обоих.

Эрик Станг, его приёмный папа, заботился о нём уже столько лет, никогда не сердился и ни в чём не упрекал, и он являлся для Финна идеалом и примером для подражания. А теперь стал чужим человеком. Но Финн не собирался его бросать. Эрик мечтал о детях, и Финн хотел порадовать его ещё парой внуков. Правда, сначала придётся уговорить на это Кая.

## Часть 14

Кай, пусть и не показывал вида, но колечко ему очень понравилось. Он постоянно на него поглядывал, трогал и вертел, любовался перед зеркалом, растопырив пальчики. Правда своим родителям о помолвке и скорой свадьбе говорить не спешил. Словно стеснялся, отнекивался и даже на праздники пойти отказался. После новогодней ночи, которую они провели в центре, любуясь салютом и городскими огнями, Финн решил чуть форсировать события и сам позвонил родителям Кая.

Порадовал стариков, что блудный сын скоро остепенится и они обязательно придут в гости. Правда, принять их смогло только младшее поколение, потому что старшее укатило в ежегодный зимний круиз. Каспер был чрезвычайно счастлив, полдня трындел с Каем об ужине и как обставит стол, так что Кай даже обидеться толком не смог. Поворчал немного на Финна, что тот полез не в свои дела, но потом увлёкся болтовнёй с добродушным и всегда счастливым Каспером. 

— Свадьбу я буду планировать сам от начала и до конца, а ты не вмешиваешься! — заявил он перед сном. Они всё ещё спали в разных комнатах, и Финн на эту тему старался даже не заикаться, потому что Кай злился и огрызался, что ещё не время.

— Хорошо, милый, я и не собирался вмешиваться, но твои родители должны знать о нашей свадьбе.

— Я бы сказал им. За день. А теперь придётся выслушивать Алекса!

— Почему ты с ним постоянно ругаешься? Раньше у вас были дружеские отношения.

— Он слишком правильный. А я — нет. И стоит хоть немного оступиться, он начинает на меня давить, ругать и обвинять во всех грехах. И даже не пытается выслушать, сразу переходит в наступление. Я от него первым делом и сбежал, невозможно каждый день выслушивать нравоучения и попытки учить жить! Не сомневайся, он и по поводу нашей свадьбы найдёт что сказать!

— Ну и пусть говорит, я люблю тебя и хочу быть твоей семьёй. Остальное мне неважно.

Кай вздохнул и, подойдя ближе, положил руки ему на плечи. В тёмных глазах плескалась тоска, Финн не понимал, почему Кай продолжает грустить, и изо всех сил старался сделать его жизнь лучше.

— Что бы ты хотел? Не только сейчас, а в целом от жизни? Ты видишь нас рядом, ты сможешь меня принять?

— Да, — Кай погладил его по щеке. — Главное, не торопи, я уже всё решил и живу с тобой не просто так. Я привыкаю.

— Спасибо! — Финн с облегчением выдохнул и провёл носом у его шеи. Рядом с меткой запах был такой яркий, что начинала выделяться слюна и хотелось вылизать её, попробовать его кожу на вкус и впитать в себя. Финн тихо заурчал и потёрся об неё носом. 

— Тебе нравится, как я пахну?

— Очень! Всегда любил цветы, а ландыши — как олицетворение тепла и весны. Каждую весну в приют привозили гуманитарную помощь, и если находил, я брал цветочные луковицы. Не ландыши, но что-то красивое.

— Так вот откуда у тебя тяга к растениям! — рассмеялся Кай, и Финн снова заурчал. Смех у его омеги был просто очаровательным.

— Не только, папа тоже занимался с нами в саду. У Эрика до сих пор много цветов, хотя времени и сил у него стало меньше.

— Хотел бы я так же говорить о своей семье, — вздохнул Кай, сбивая хорошее настроение. Из-за ссор с Алексом он отдалился от родных и теперь чувствовал себя более одиноким, чем лишённый настоящих родителей Финн.

— Вот увидишь, ужин пройдёт чудесно.

— Хорошо. Если ты так говоришь. — Он осторожно коснулся его губ и тут же отпрянул, заставляя Финна стонать, — Спокойной ночи.

— Сладких снов, милый, — произнёс он с несчастным вздохом.

Воздержание плохо действовало на мозги, Финн работал вполсилы и постоянно витал в облаках, мечтая о том счастливом дне, когда Кай всё же позволит ему хоть немного большего. Впрочем, видеть его рядом, просто наслаждаться его запахом — тоже было замечательно. Финн проводил время с Альфом, общался с Каем и представлял, что они настоящая семья. Осталось преодолеть небольшое препятствие, и всё станет идеально.

В гости к родным Кай оделся обыденно, Финн, напротив, принарядился чопорно и дорого, чтобы произвести впечатление. Он чувствовал себя взволнованно, потому что шёл просить руки и сердца своего любимого у его семьи и очень боялся, что ему откажут. Пусть родители Кая в разъезде, Алекс, как глава, вполне может запретить им вступать в брак. Финна это, конечно, не остановит, но портить отношения с кузенами не хотелось.

У порога их встретил Каспер и сжал в крепких объятиях сначала Кая с Альфом, а потом Финна. Кай немного смущённо озирался — он давно не был дома, а Альф по-хозяйски проводил его к гардеробу и показал, где оставить верхнюю одежду. Мальчик часто навещал Каспера, и ему нравилось общаться с дедушками.

— Я так рад, что ты их поддерживаешь, — поделился Каспер с Финном, когда Кай с сыном отошли. — Кай очень чувствительный, я всегда за него сильно переживал.

— Теперь у них всё будет хорошо, обещаю.

— Спасибо.

Стол ломился от лакомств. Каспер любил поесть и умел отлично готовить, потому встречу с любимым братом обустроил на все сто. Запечённое мясо, красиво оформленные овощные котлеты и сырные шарики, салат с морепродуктами и тарталетки с паштетом. Александр, как всегда сдержанный, в идеальном костюме, с бабочкой и в очках с тёмно-серой оправой, казался кронпринцем. Он кивком головы поприветствовал Кая, пожал руку Альфу и Финну и пригласил всех отужинать.

Наблюдая за ним, Финну хотелось посмеяться, настолько неуместным казался его политес и учтивость. В состоятельной семье Сименсенов всё подавалось с изыском: столовые приборы как в дорогом ресторане, красивая посуда и лучшие вина. Алекс вёл себя строго по этикету, легко поддерживал светскую беседу, обсуждая политику, экономику и акции на бирже. Мельком обмолвился о Йоакиме — поинтересовался у Финна, закончил ли он дела с наследством, и это стало отличным поводом перейти к причине их визита.

— Да, Алекс, спасибо, что помог разобраться с бумагами. С делами я разобрался и теперь хотел бы порадовать тебя новостью. — Он быстро посмотрел на Кая и, набрав в лёгкие воздуха, объявил: — Мы с Каем решили сочетаться браком. Церемония через неделю, и я вас официально приглашаю.

— Поздравляю! — Алекс улыбнулся и отсалютовал ему бокалом. — И кого ты берёшь в супруги?

У Финна вначале на душе отлегло, а потом все напряглось. Алекс то ли не понял, то ли не принял его слова.

— Кая. Я и Кай, — пояснил он, ещё и схватив омегу за плечо для наглядности, чтобы успокоиться. 

— С нашим Каем? — переспросил Алекс, и взгляд его помрачнел. — Нет, и это не обсуждается.

— С чего это нет?! — Кай подскочил на ноги, сразу набирая обороты.

Каспер предусмотрительно извинился и увёл из-за стола Альфа и своего омегу. Мальчик быстро сообразил, что грядёт буря и послушно удалился, оставляя взрослых решать свои проблемы. Алекс, дождавшись, когда лишние свидетели уйдут, холодно произнёс, обращаясь к Каю:

— Зачем тебе это надо? Ты решил выскочить за него из-за денег?

— Что?! За кого ты меня принимаешь?! — Кай от ярости завизжал. — Или ты думаешь, я не могу выйти замуж по любви?

Его слова сладко обожгли Финна изнутри, и он тут же поддерживающе обхватил его за плечи.

— Алекс, мы истинная пара, — произнёс он как можно более примирительно, стараясь успокоить их обоих. — Кай носит мою метку, а Альф — мой сын.

— Что значит твой? — Алекс с полным недоумением захлопал глазами. — Ты же в армии служил...

— Ты считать умеешь? — зло прошипел на него Кай. — Альфа зачали в августе, как раз на твой день рождения! Пока ты напивался, этот придурок изнасиловал меня и свалил на службу! 

Кай произнёс это в запале и недовольно прикусил губу, понимая, что сболтнул лишнего. Финн же побледнел и невольно сделал шаг в сторону. Он столько лет скрывал эту неприятную правду, боясь, что семья Кая будет мстить. И поделом. Теперь Алекс знал и наверняка никогда не простит...

— Что? — Алекс тряхнул головой, словно пытаясь упорядочить мысли. — Повтори, что ты сказал?

— Что слышал, — буркнул Кай.

— Что ты сделал? — Алекс перевёл взгляд на Финна, его глаза горели яростью и ненавистью. — Что ты сделал с моим братом?

С Алекса в одно мгновение слетел налёт цивилизации, он сжимал кулаки, направляясь к обидчику. Финн не двигался, ждал наказания и готов был принять любое решение.

— Ой, вот не надо тут из себя святого строить! — Кай попытался встать между ними, но Алекс грубо отодвинул его в сторону. — Где ты был, когда у меня началась течка, а? Чем занимался, когда твои гости один за другим стали цепляться ко мне и лапать? 

— У Кая началась течка, и я его изнасиловал, — произнёс Финн, с трудом разжимая зубы. Ненавистная правда, отвратительная, отвращающая. Заставляющая презирать себя. 

— Ты, сука, мы тебя приняли в семью, доверяли, а ты... Сбежал, ничего не сказав, а мы столько лет пытались понять, что случилось с нашим Каем... — Алекс говорил что-то ещё, но Финн уже не слушал.

В ушах шумело, голова трещала от распирающей пустоты. Не осталось мыслей, только холод и презрение. Знакомые чувства. Его не раз захлёстывало ими, стоило вспомнить о свершённом. Финн знал, что виноват, для его поступка не существовало ни оправдания, ни прощения. Кай прав, что не подпускает его к себе, прав, что всё ещё не доверяет.

— Жениться собрался?! После того что ты с ним сделал?! Разве ты его по кусочкам собирал? Разве ты пытался спасти его от саморазрушения?! Алкоголь, наркотики... Мы девять лет пытались его вытащить!!! — Алекс рычал, не обращая внимания на крики Кая. Тот пытался его вразумить, обзывал тираном и самодуром, но слова уходили в пустоту.

Финн слышал всё это как сквозь вату. Алекс желал его наказать, и он знал, что это правильно. Руки сами потянулись к столовым приборам, Финн схватил нож для мяса и легко приставил его к груди. Сам поднял руку Алекса, чтобы положить на рукоять, сам надавил.

— Думаешь, я не смогу тебя прирезать? — спросил тот с ненавистью.

— Думаю, это то, что нужно сделать уже давно, — сипло ответил Финн.

— Хватит! — закричал Кай и попытался встать между ними, но Алекс оттеснил его, отстранил свободной рукой и сжал нож сильнее.

— Давай, ты столько лет хотел это сделать с тем, кто обидел Кая.

Алекс надавил, но несильно, нож даже рубашку не порезал, лишь сделал вмятину, но Финну этого было недостаточно, он хотел, чтобы его наказали. И сжав руку Алекса, сильнее толкнул её сам.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты так легко отделался, — недовольно произнёс Алекс, идя на попятную, и попытался освободиться, но Финн сжал его крепче и надавил сильнее. Под лезвием появилось крошечное красное пятнышко, и Алекс дёрнулся от него уже серьёзнее.

— Прекратите! — Кай от ужаса побледнел, смотря, как альфы пытаются перетянуть друг друга, было неясно в этой борьбе, кто что делает. Пытается ли Алекс остановить Финна или, наоборот, Финн пытается помешать Алексу прирезать себя. — Алекс... Финн...

— Успокойся, Финн! — рявкнул Алекс, когда нож вошёл в ткань на полсантиметра, — ты должен разобраться с Каем...

— Именно! — голос Кая вибрировал от страха и волнения. — Это наше с ним дело! Алекс, пожалуйста...

— Финн! — Алекс дёрнулся сильнее, освобождаясь наконец из хватки, но Финн так и остался стоять с ножом, сжимая его крепче и вдавливая с каждой секундой всё сильнее. — Остановись!

— Финн! — Кай бросился к нему, сжал лицо в ладонях и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. — Пожалуйста, Финн, не надо...

Он с трудом выдохнул. Выпустил сжимающую изнутри тьму и, отбросив от себя нож, резко развернулся, направляясь на выход. В ушах всё ещё стучало, перед глазами стояла пелена. Финн не слышал, что кричали ему вслед, не понимал, почему должен остановиться. Он вышел на улицу и пешком направился к дому.

Кай догнал его у калитки. Вцепился в куртку, пытаясь затормозить своим весом. Финн с трудом заставил себя обернуться, посмотреть в его заплаканные глаза и снова оказался в этом мире, в своём теле с пониманием, что ничего не изменилось и исправить прошлое нельзя.

— Прости, — пробормотал он, прижимая Кая к груди, — прости меня...

— Ты... ты... сволочь! — выкрикнул он и ударил со всей силы кулаком в то место, куда Финн пытался воткнуть в себя нож. — Как всегда, думаешь только о себе, а я... а что для тебя я?!

— Ты всё... всё, что у меня есть, и теперь даже семьи не осталось.

— Тогда прекрати так себя вести! — Кай всхлипнул ещё раз и наконец успокоился. Задышал ровнее, перестал драться и кричать. — Не знаю, что именно тебя сломило — смерть папы, уход отца или то, что случилось между нами. Твоё детство или твоя страсть — что-то гложет тебя изнутри и мешает жить полноценной жизнью. Пока ты воевал и не задумывался, всё было терпимо, пока возился с землёй и не было времени на мысли, ты держался. Но теперь... Финн, я не хочу видеть тебя таким!

— Я понимаю...

— Нет, не понимаешь, ты замкнулся в своих чувствах, запутался в них, не осознавая, что прошлое осталось далеко и жить нужно тем, что происходит сейчас. А сейчас я рядом, я с тобой и готов изменить то, что было и что будет! Ты слышишь меня, Финн, я от тебя не бегу, и ты не смей!

— Я не могу! — Финн прижал Кая к себе, чувствуя, как прорывает эмоциями и колючими слезами. Он ведь не плакал с детства, да и тогда не плакал. Всегда всё держал в себе, не позволял быть слабым, не позволял проявлять эмоции.

Кай, заметив его состояние, мягко гладил по спине и говорил тихо, заставляя прислушиваться: 

— Не нужно себя всё время во всём винить. Я знаю, что сам этим страдаю, но смотря на тебя, осознал, насколько сильно вина разрушает изнутри. От тебя прежнего лишь оболочка, и временами я вижу, как эта пустота прорывается наружу, и это меня пугает.

— Прости. — Финн медленно восстанавливал дыхание и заставил себя посмотреть на Кая. Такого родного и очень нужного. — Я не хочу делать тебе больно. Потому уеду...

— Финн! — Кай резко закричал ему в лицо, выводя из губительного транса самобичевания. — Ты никуда не уедешь! А запишешься к психологу и... мы оба запишемся, выберемся из этой пустоты и научимся прощать. Тебе нужно простить себя, а мне тебя. Слышишь?! Я хочу тебя простить! И быть счастливым. Ты сможешь это сделать? Сможешь измениться, чтобы я стал счастлив?

— Да, — не раздумывая, ответил он.

## Часть 15

Финн не знал как, но Кай уговорил посетить специалиста и Алекса. Потому, после терапии, они сидели вдвоём в холле и дожидались омегу. У него встреча была назначена на час позже, да и долгое молчание вскоре стало утомлять. Алекс сначала шуршал журналами, листал новости в сети, а потом посмотрел на Финна и громко спросил:

— Кай простил тебя?

— Пока нет.

— Но ты веришь, что простит?

— Он тоже в это верит, — вздохнул Финн. Кай запутался в своих чувствах ещё очень давно, он не сердился за изнасилование, за грубое соитие, к которому был не готов. Намного сильнее он переживал из-за того, что Финн его бросил без объяснений и пропадал девять лет. Но это неправильно, Финн знал, что неправильно, и боялся, что когда Кай осознает всё до конца, станет только хуже.

— Тогда и я смогу, — внезапно произнёс Алекс, и Финн удивлённо на него посмотрел. — Кай был замкнутым ребёнком, превратился в неуправляемого подростка и в итоге стал истеричным папашей. И теперь я знаю, кого могу винить в этом. Не Кая, а тебя. А значит, мне будет проще мириться с ним и находить причины тебя понукать. 

— Хорошее решение...

— С ним будет непросто, поверь, — Алекс усмехнулся, — но теперь непросто будет тебе, и я спокоен.

— Кай намного лучше, чем ты думаешь.

— Возможно. — Алекс пожал плечами, а потом поднялся и протянул Финну руку. — Удачи тебе. 

— Ты придёшь на свадьбу? — Финн ответил на рукопожатие с облегчением.

— Конечно! Как я могу пропустить такое событие?

Кай из кабинета вышел задумчивый, сел на лавочку и долго молчал, не позволяя задавать себе вопросы. Потом поднял на Финна взгляд и чувством произнёс:

— Ты мудак. И трус. И распутник! Бросил меня и сына, не подумал приехать, узнать, как у меня дела, и просто поговорить. — Кай перевёл дыхание. — А ещё у тебя зубы кривые!

Финн провёл языком по чуть неровному переднему зубу, на который никто никогда не обращал внимания, и удивлённо приподнял одну бровь. 

— И волосы седые, давно бы покрасился, а то выглядишь как старик!

— Ладно...

Кай выдохнул и печально поджал губы.

— Терапевт посоветовал мне прийти ещё на пару приёмов. А тебе вообще не мешал бы месячный курс. Но это уже ты должен решать.

— Я запишусь на курс, — покорно согласился Финн.

— Чтобы справиться с внутренними проблемами, над ними придётся работать. Ты думал, самое сложное испытание позади? Добьёшься моего прощения, и тут же мир станет лучше? Но испытания только начинались — нам нужно научиться жить вместе, понимать друг друга и строить семью!

— Кай... — Финн ласково его обнял, невольно улыбаясь до ушей. Его любимый омега сказал, что прощает его, а значит, мир стал значительно прекраснее.

Алекс, ставший невольным свидетелем этой сцены, только глаза закатил. А потом поехал с ними к флористу и в прокат свадебных костюмов, понемногу вовлекаясь в процесс подготовки к свадьбе и общаясь с ними. Слово за слово, один магазин за другим, и разговор, словно границы упали — Кай улыбался, шутил, Алекс знакомым жестом, открывая ладонь, ждал от Финна слов поддержки, и о прошлом они уже не вспоминали.

Только на прощание, когда Кай задремал на заднем сиденье автомобиля, Алекс осмелился коснуться неприятной темы.

— Ты можешь сказать мне — почему? Как так вышло, что два дорогих мне человека оказались в постели и закончилось всё это так плохо?

— Я даже у психолога не смог найти на это ответ. — Финн поёжился, стараясь стряхнуть мрачные мысли. — У меня есть глупые оправдания — я был пьян, приревновал Кая к другому альфе, его течка на меня подействовала. Но когда вспоминаю детали, понимаю, что действовал осознанно, что должен был остановиться, но не сделал этого... 

— Возможно, инстинкты...

— Нет, просто альфы-насильники — мудаки, — хмыкнул Финн. — Я не знаю, почему Кай меня простил. Мне этого очень хотелось, но я бы понял, если бы этого не случилось.

— Я бы на его месте тоже не простил...

— Тогда хорошо, что не ты моя пара. — Финн улыбнулся, а Алекс шутливо толкнул его в плечо. 

— Я не спросил, что вам подарить на свадьбу.

— Не знаю, у нас всё есть. Лучше поинтересуйся об этом у Кая, тем более он хотел, чтобы свадьба была по его правилам — вот пусть сам подарки и выбирает.

— Замётано.

Церемонию проводили в доме Стангов. Пригласили лишь семью и самых близких, потому легко уместились в просторной гостиной, где когда-то, очень давно, Финн впервые обнял своего молодого приёмного папу. Эрик с тех пор мало изменился, словно не четырнадцать лет пролетели, а лишь день прошёл. А теперь он стоял рядом как свидетель и держал подушечку с кольцами, когда представитель города зачитывал торжественную речь. 

Свадьба в итоге вышла не такой уж и скромной, потому что Финн с Дамианом заказали живой оркестр для первого танца, салют в виде сердец для поздравлений и голубей, которых они лично запихнули в испечённый Финном торт. Кай, конечно же, был в восторге, он улыбался, аплодировал и на радостях бросился к Финну на шею. А когда альфа снял верхнюю часть торта, открывая внутреннюю полость, и оттуда полетели белые птички, Кай и вовсе растроганно заплакал. Он не ожидал такого внимания и столько приятных сюрпризов. 

Финн же корыстно дожидался первой свадебной ночи.

Альф остался с дедушками, обнял родителей на прощание и пожелал спокойного сна. Финн же мечтал, чтобы ночь была неспокойная, и ещё в лимузине стал целовать Кая, осторожно, шаг за шагом, продвигаясь к заветной цели. Но план пошёл прахом, когда он понял, что машина везёт их не в снятый номер отеля, а куда-то за город.

— Куда мы едем? — пришлось оторваться от сладких губ и обратиться к водителю.

— Не отвлекайся! — Кай с шальным взглядом обхватил за шею и снова притянул к себе, это заставило забыть о дороге и вообще обо всём, но Финн хотел в гостиницу с весьма определённой целью, поэтому минут через пятнадцать снова развернулся к водителю.

— Куда нас везут?

— Ой, Финн, не порти сюрприз. — Кай потёрся о его скулу, и снова стало плевать на всё. — Мы едем в аэропорт.

— Вот как? — Он довольно заурчал, не придавая значения, но вскоре в мыслях слова уложились, и он изумлённо посмотрел на своего теперь уже мужа. — Зачем?

— Я купил билеты в Лиссабон! Хочу провести там медовый месяц, хотя ладно, для начала две недели, — игриво произнёс Кай.

— Ты купил? — Финн с удивлением уставился на Кая. — А откуда деньги? И... это я должен был...

— Эй, не вздумай переживать и расстраиваться! — рассмеялся Кай, заметив, как Финн помрачнел. — Некоторые вещи я хочу решать сам. Например, когда и куда ехать. Знаю, что ты собирался отвезти меня весной на Мальдивы, но я не хочу ждать! Так что расслабься и доверься мне, за делами присмотрит Отто, я уже договорился. А вещи ждут нас в аэропорту.

Причина для столь поспешной поездки стала ясна ещё в самолёте. У Кая началась течка. Он раскраснелся, просил воды каждые пять минут и хотя принял подавитель, всё равно чувствовал себя нехорошо. 

Финн же от его обострившегося аромата медленно сходил с ума. Он не понимал, почему таблетки не действуют, а запах омеги проникает в каждую пору, и переживал из-за своей реакции. Кай так долго держал его на расстоянии, что теперь малейшая вспышка могла привести к взрыву. А тут течка, пик гормональной активности, когда всё, так или иначе, встанет с ног на голову. Финн до ужаса боялся последствий и просто хотел выебать Кая. Прямо в самолёте, в аэропорту, в машине...

Он даже передать не мог, каких усилий стоило вести себя прилично. Дотерпеть до их номера, когда они останутся наедине. Стоило захлопнуться двери за услужливым метрдотелем, как Финн ослабил галстук и наконец позволил себе сделать глубокий вдох.

— Я в душ, — кинул Кай и скрылся.

А Финн, тяжело вздохнув, опустился на постель. Шикарный номер для молодожёнов, шампанское, цветы и электронные свечи. Красиво, романтично. Финн дергано потёр лицо, пытаясь привести себя в чувства. Что будет, если он снова сорвётся? Ошибётся, сделает что-то не так? Кай никогда уже не простит и не позволит приблизиться.

Значит, единственный выход — сбежать. Уйти, пока не поздно, пока он окончательно не разрушил столь шаткий мир, не сломал самого важного и дорогого человека во вселенной. Кай разозлится, конечно, и расстроится. Но поймёт. Потому что Финн не причинит ему боли, не заставит снова страдать.

Нужно только подняться, выйти за дверь и бежать со всех ног на другой край города или даже страны. Нужно только встать.

— Ты ещё не разделся?

Кай появился из душа распаренный и раскрасневшийся. Полотенце, замотанное у груди, бесстыдно сползло, открывая тёмные соски, белоснежную кожу и влажные ручейки на плечах.

— Сейчас... — Финн рванул рубашку, скинул ремень, ботинки и штаны.

— Пойдёшь в душ? — Кай, игриво облизнувшись, осмотрел его фигуру.

— Угу, — Финн невнятно кивнул, но глаза вцепились в Кая, и тело двигаться не желало.

— Ладно, забей! — Кай толкнул его на постель и, скинув полотенце, оседлал бёдра. — Я не дождусь.

— Угу.

Финн перевёл взгляд на потолок. Если смотреть в сторону, можно попробовать удержаться. Но руки непослушно жили своей жизнью, ласкали, гладили, сжимали. Кай громко стонал, выгибаясь и размазывая смазку по белью. Хорошо, что Финн не снял боксёры, потому что сейчас нестерпимо хотелось вонзить свой стоящий член во влажную задницу, пусть даже через ткань. 

— Как ты пьяняще пахнешь! — застонал Кай и, наклонившись, лизнул ему ключицу.

— О великие боги! — Финн вскинул лицо, зажмурился до белых пятен. 

Ничего не помогало. Пальцы без его контроля схватили Кая за бёдра, вцепились так сильно, что, казалось, сейчас порвут кожу. Финн вскидывал бёдра и старался насадить Кая на свой член. Но тот не сопротивлялся, а стонал, подмахивал и не понимал, насколько близко Финн подошёл к краю.

— Я не могу, — застонал Финн, заставляя себя отпустить его. Разжать руки, убрать их куда-нибудь за голову. — Боюсь потерять контроль и сделать тебе больно, — прошептал он.

— Вижу, — Кай нисколько не смутился, — но пока ты держишься, и я не вызываю охрану.

Финн заставил себя посмотреть на него, и Кай со странной усмешкой показал на пульт в руке. Значит, всё намного хуже, чем он думал — Кай тоже ему не доверяет и искушает намеренно. Эта ночь — проверка, ещё одно испытание, и если Финн провалится...

— Не могу тебя потерять... не могу... — Финн попытался скинуть омегу с себя, но стоило коснуться горячего тела, как силы оставили, и он со стоном вновь повалился на постель. Уйти Финн тоже не мог. — Прости... я такой слабак...

— Пока ты неплохо держишься. — Кай провёл пальцами ему по груди, вызывая блаженную дрожь. — Закинь руки к изголовью, там удобная спинка — возьмись за неё и дай мне вести.

Словно сжалившись, Кай стал давать инструкции, делая всё сам. Слушая его голос, подчиняясь указаниям, Финн смог сосредоточиться и подчиниться. Но когда Кай стянул с него уже промокшие от смазки трусы, взял в руки его окаменевший член и, немного погладив, пристроился, чтобы насадиться, Финна снова пробрало страхом. 

Он вцепился до белизны пальцев в спинку кровати и отчаянно шептал: «Я люблю тебя, так сильно люблю, не хочу обидеть... Кай, я люблю тебя!»

— Успокойся уже, — мягко улыбнулся Кай и легко скользнул по его члену, насаживаясь до самого основания. Тут же выгнулся от удовольствия, запрокидывая голову, и сладко застонал. 

Финн обмер, смотря на него такого — полного страсти и желания, горячего и прекрасного. Просто восхитительного. Кай опёрся руками на его пресс и стал медленно и осторожно двигаться, приподниматься сначала невысоко, а потом всё больше выпуская из своего тела. И опускаться. Всё быстрее и резче. Шлёпать влажной задницей о его поджатые яйца. И стонать. Так громко и ярко, что Финн не удержался и потянул к нему руки. Но стоило обхватить узкие бёдра, как Кай резко вскинул на него чёрные глаза и приказал:

— Без рук. Сегодня только мой день!

Финн подчинился и с облегчением понял, что так действительно проще — отдать всё на откуп омеге и просто наслаждаться. Кусать губы от блаженства, ловить его шальные поцелуи и дышать им. Дышать, вдыхать глубоко, задыхаться от горького, отравляющего запаха ядовитых цветов и желать его. Как и сам цветок, Кай казался миниатюрной жемчужиной, нежный и робкий. Такой, каким он был девять лет назад. Неиспорченный, юный, желанный. 

— Я люблю тебя, — произнёс он, расслабляясь и отдаваясь до конца. Страхи ушли, осталось лишь удовольствие. И Финн верил, что больше никогда его не обидит. Знал, что будет рядом, будет поддерживать и любить, чего бы ему это ни стоило. Даже если Кай не полюбит в ответ и будет вспоминать о его ошибке, испытывая и проверяя. Финн был готов пройти любую проверку, чтобы остаться с ним навсегда.

Кай на его слова довольно улыбнулся, скользнул руками по груди, оставляя неглубокие царапины, лизнул губы и снова откинул голову, увлекаясь своим танцем, стонами и наслаждением. Финн, наблюдая за ним, кончил первым. Задрожал всем телом, извергаясь в оргазме, и снова попытался схватить Кая за бёдра — только теперь, чтобы снять его с себя до того, как их свяжет узел. Но Кай снова остановил, намеренно насадился глубже и лёг ему на грудь, расслабляясь в собственных оргазмах.

— Ты принял противозачаточные? — спросил Финн, когда тело немного успокоилось.

— Нет. — Кай тихо рассмеялся и куснул его за сосок.

— Но... ты ведь...

— Ага. — Кай привстал, провёл ладонью по животу, стирая с себя пот и сперму. — Ты не хочешь детей?

— Хочу... очень хочу. Я мечтал об этом...

— Ну и прекрасно. Я тоже хочу от тебя детей. Ещё одного для начала. Чтобы вместе воспитывать его, чтобы ты испытал, каково это — менять пелёнки, вскакивать по ночам, кормить его каждые два часа. Ну и чтобы полюбовался, как он встанет на ноги, как скажет первое слово... Финн?..

Он не мог ничего сказать. Его захлестнули эмоции счастья и сожаления. Ведь он пропустил всё это с Альфом, но Кай подарил ему второй шанс. Согласился создать с ним настоящую семью. Ту, о которой он так бесконечно давно мечтал.

Слёзы текли из глаз, и он никак не мог остановить их, не мог справиться с прошлым, которое душило много лет: воспоминания об отце, вечно холодном и жёстком. Воспоминания о папе, когда он всеми способами пытался угодить своему альфе, а в итоге получал оскорбления и тумаки. Финн видел всё это, хотел его защитить, но так ничего и не сделал. А потом папа умер, и они с братом оказались никому не нужны, выброшенные дети. В новом доме Финну пришлось стать послушным, выгодным ребёнком, отвергая свои желания и чувства. Эти чувства приходилось прятать ото всех — от родителей, от брата. А потом и от омеги, который запал в сердце. И так много лет. Финн бежал от себя, не понимая, что не так с его жизнью, не понимая, что ему действительно хочется и почему так плохо от любых принятых решений. И как последняя капля — насилие над Каем, самым важным человеком, с которым он просто не мог быть рядом, потому что по глупым законам они считались родственниками... 

Финн плакал, впервые осознавая, как много было заперто внутри. Он не смог сказать это даже психологу, не смог признаться себе, что именно хотелось так сильно, что мучило все эти годы. 

Желание быть по-настоящему нужным и любимым. 

Желание иметь семью и жить рядом с тем, кто дорог. 

Кай гладил его по лицу, стирая мокрые разводы, шептал что-то тёплое и важное.

— Ты только не оставляй меня, Кай, умоляю, не оставляй.

— Не оставлю, глупый. Я тебя выбрал. И я люблю тебя...

## Часть 16

Первые два дня течки они провели в номере, даже не поднимаясь с постели. Кай, кажется, пытался оторваться за все пропущенные годы, потому что Финна он заездил. Под конец течки альфа хотел уже просто поспать и не понимал, как Кай со своим темпераментом умудрился терпеть столько времени. Впрочем, оно того стоило.

Следующие две недели Кай окончательно закрепил за собой позицию сверху, он был неугомонен и невероятно сексуален. Финну оставалось только покориться и наслаждаться. В свободное от игрищ время они гуляли по зимнему городу, смотрели на океан и наслаждались мягкой и тёплой погодой Португалии. Под конец отпуска Кай заказал несколько экскурсий по национальным паркам и, сбегая от остальной группы, гулял по деревянным настилам Долины Гвадианы, смотрел на водопады и высохшие русла рек. 

— Тебе понравилось, любимый мой? — спросил Финн, когда они, уставшие, возвращались на заказном автобусе в гостиницу.

— Очень! — Кай свернулся на большом кресле калачиком и прилёг Финну на плечо. — Мне именно такого отпуска и хотелось — чтобы прогулки были, и природа. И потрахаться от души.

Финн тихо рассмеялся.

— Значит, это была отпускная версия?

— Вот ещё, — фыркнул Кай, — мне нравится секс, я люблю, когда его много! 

— Учту.

— Весной хочу на Мальдивы, ещё один медовый месяц, пока живот небольшой, а осенью в Альпы, чтобы перед родами подышать горным воздухом.

— Ты уже всё распланировал?

— Да, всю жизнь наперёд. И она будет очень счастливой! — довольно зевнул Кай.

— Обязательно.

— Мы будем счастливы, и наши дети тоже. И я не позволю ни нам, ни им совершить ошибок!

— Звучит идеалистично...

— У меня было очень много времени, чтобы помечтать. Теперь начну всё реализовывать. — Кай устроился удобнее и, прикрыв глаза, попросил: — Расскажи мне о своём детстве и о приюте...

— Серьёзно? — Финн удивлённо посмотрел на сонного омегу, тот уверенно кивнул, видимо желая просто слушать голос, чтобы скорее уснуть. — Там было очень скучно. И одиноко. Каждый раз, когда Отто забирали в семью, я не знал, куда себя деть и чем занять. И ждал, что от него откажутся, но не из-за зависти или злобы, а потому что скучал. А Отто в детстве был проказник, выдумывал приключения и втягивал меня в неприятности. Это сейчас он мирный и тихий. Я уверен, что воспитание Эрика дало свои плоды, но вот раньше он был настоящим бесененком.

— Наверное, видит в Дами себя, вот и крутится с ним рядом.

— Отто его по-настоящему любит, иногда больно на брата смотреть, потому что Дами непомерно жесток и своих чувств никогда не показывает.

— Но Дами тоже любит Отто. Всю свою семью любит, я знаю.

— Откуда? — Финн с любопытством посмотрел на Кая, но тот только хихикнул и удобнее устроился на плече.

— Не скажу! Омежий секрет, — ответил он и мерно засопел.

Возвращаться в Ставангер не хотелось. Хотя там ждал Альф, которому они названивали каждый день, и Отто с Дами — на них пришлось взвалить все дела. Переживая, брат постоянно писал в мессенджер. Все соскучились, но в шикарном номере далёкой страны они нашли свой маленький рай, примирились с прошлым и начали строить планы на будущее. 

А ещё в Лиссабоне в середине января было тепло, номер для молодожёнов обслуживали по полной программе и никто не заставлял работать. Но отпуск закончился и нужно было возвращаться. 

Провожать их пришёл один из старших менеджеров, вручил дорогим посетителям большой подарочный пакет. Кай так растрогался, что повис у него на шее, обнимая. А Финн недовольно передёрнул плечами, стараясь прогнать рвущуюся ревность. С этими неприятными эмоциями нужно было бороться — Каю он доверял на все сто и не хотел обидеть своей несдержанностью.

В самолёте Кая прорвало поговорить о планах, и он со страстью поделился списком факультативов, которые надеялся посетить, а потом стал описывать дом, который хочет для их семьи. Так что по возвращении домой Финну пришлось не только возиться с ожидающими его теплицами, но и искать устраивающее мужа жильё. Вообще-то, найти приличный домик не составляло труда, а вот угодить Каю — ещё та проблема.

— Я хочу смежный дом! — внезапно заявил он за ужином в гостях у Отто и Дами.

В последнее время Кай зачастил к ним, возился с близнецами, позволяя Отто работать с Финном в парниках, но вместе с тем всё это время омеги проводили вдвоём, а Финн был уверен, что Дами хорошему не научит.

— Да, я тоже хочу жить с вами рядом, — хитро ухмыльнулся Дамиан.

— Смежный? — Финн поднял брови, с ужасом представляя будущее соседство. 

— Да! Чтобы, когда у меня родится сын, я в любое время мог прийти к Дами и пообщаться с ним. А ещё дом должен находиться недалеко отсюда, чтобы и к твоим, и к моим родным можно было легко добраться.

— Мне нравится эта идея, — усмехнулся Дамиан.

— Ясно, — Финн тяжело вздохнул — он-то мечтал о тихом семейном гнёздышке, а при таком раскладе тишины можно не ждать.

— Смежный дом ведь подразумевает отдельный вход и общую стену? — осторожно поинтересовался Отто.

— Ну, стену в любой момент можно снести! — воскликнул Кай, и Отто, подавившись, жалобно посмотрел на брата.

— Сносить стены мы точно не будем, — твёрдо сказал Финн. — Альф вырастет раньше остальных, будет устраивать вечеринки, приводить омег, ему нужно закрытое пространство!

— Да, да! — радостно закивал Отто.

— У Альфа будет отдельная комната, можно отдать ему весь второй этаж, и вообще — я хочу много пространства и большой сад! — не унимался Кай, а Дами поддакивал и смотрел так, что у Финна волосы на голове шевелились. 

Они с Отто ещё пару раз заикнулись, что столь тесное сожительство может быстро надоесть, но разве можно переспорить двух воодушевлённых омег? Закончилось всё тем, что уже к концу ужина они засели перед компьютером и через регистр выбирали землю для будущего строения. Готовые дома омегам не понравились, и они решили сделать свой проект. Финн с Отто только вздыхали и со всем соглашались. 

Участок выбрали лишь к ночи. В какой-то момент Дами заупрямился, ему не понравилась выбранная Каем земля, так как добираться от неё до дома родителей почти десять минут на машине. И альфы уже было обрадовались, что спор разведёт их по углам, но не тут-то было — Дами после яростных дебатов внезапно согласился, и Финн со вздохом забронировал участок, запланировав встречу с маклером на следующий день.

А дальше начались строительные хлопоты. Весна закружила в безумии — Финн и Отто разрывались между семьёй, бизнесом и новым домом. Хорошо, был денежный буфер, и они смогли нанять людей в помощь, потому что сами бы точно не справились. В долгожданную поездку на Мальдивы Финн отправился весь взмыленный. Он договорился с Отто, что по возвращении сможет сделать Каю сюрприз и привезти его сразу в новый дом. И хотя Отто обещал всё закончить, Финн всё равно переживал.

Самолёт привёз их в столицу, а оттуда на симпатичном катере с улыбчивым капитаном их доставили до небольшого острова. Крошечный зелёный рай с безупречно голубой водой, белоснежным песком и уединённым бунгало. И только когда чемоданы были заброшены, обслуга выпровожена, а Финн в распахнутой рубашке оказался на террасе прямо над открытым морем, он смог расслабиться.

— Забирайся ко мне, — позвал его Кай, который уже час нежился в прилагающемся к бунгало джакузи, — и захвати мороженое.

— Будет исполнено!

— Красиво? — Кай дождался его, а потом забрался на руки и, нагло стащив бельё, соблазнительно облизывал сладкий рожок.

— Не передать словами! — Финн нежно потёрся об него носом и с облегчением выдохнул. Отдых пришёлся весьма кстати.

— У меня космические планы, — интимно зашептал Кай, — каждое утро встречать рассвет на песчаной косе, заниматься йогой и дайвингом, поймать огромную рыбину и самому её приготовить, покататься на дельфинах и заснуть на массажном столе. А ещё хочу, чтобы ты потрахал меня с узлом, — добавил он призывно, и Финн невольно сжал его ягодицы, притягивая к себе ближе. — Устраивает?

— С тобой хоть в жерло вулкана, но последняя часть плана мне особенно по нраву, — признался он.

— Хорошо! — Кай рассмеялся и, отбросив мороженое, занялся его исполнением.

*** 

**Кай. Холодное сердце**

Часы показывали шесть. Кай нервно перевёл взгляд на телефон, потом снова на стрелки. Они бесили, обе. 

— Не отвлекайся, — громкий голос Дамиана вывел из задумчивости, — ты забыл положить разрыхлитель!

— Да, извини. — Кай достал ингредиенты, снова взглянул на часы и телефон и со вздохом занялся готовкой.

Дами распоряжался на его кухне как у себя, впрочем, ничего удивительного. Две парные кухни в большом доме они оформляли сами, и те вышли идентичными. Раньше это казалось замечательной идеей, но сейчас Кай хотел, чтобы Дами ушёл.

— И хватит пялиться на часы, — снова одёрнул его Дами, — я выдал нашим альфам ещё одного возможного покупателя, они задержатся в Осло ещё на пару дней.

— Что? — Кай неловко дёрнулся и уронил блюдце с маслом на пол. — Ты говорил, они вернутся сегодня!

— Вот неуклюжий. — Дами присел и стал быстро всё убирать. — Днём больше, днём меньше, чего ты переживаешь? До родов тебе ещё пара недель, Финн как раз подоспеет.

— Нет, не хочу так. — Кай отодвинул от себя недоделанное тесто, скинул фартук на пол и ушёл в гостиную. 

Хотелось раскричаться или заплакать. Финн обещал, что не бросит, не оставит надолго, и вот его нет уже почти неделю. От обиды и раздражения болело всё тело. Как и тогда — почти десять лет назад, когда Финн от него сбежал — и с каждым часом становилось всё хуже и хуже.

— Ну, чего ты? — Дами вышел следом, посмотрел сердито и непонимающе. Дами — легко, Кай был уверен, что тот с радостью сплавил мужа, чтобы расслабиться на диване, пока дети у дедушки. — Не раскисай, вернётся твой муженёк, а ты пока можешь отдохнуть!

— Я не могу отдыхать, — сквозь зубы прошипел Кай.

— С чего бы? — Дами подтолкнул в спину, плюхнулся в кресло и утянул за собой. Кай только беспомощно взмахнул руками — он был на голову ниже и даже беременным весил на десять кило меньше, с Дами ему не тягаться. — Я могу тебя расслабить.

Руки прошлись по бокам и легли на бёдра, Кай раздражённо зафыркал, а Дами захохотал. Иногда Каю казалось, что у этого омеги нет барьеров, нет настоящих чувств, Дами словно взрывчатка без фитиля.

— Ты такой милашка с большим пузом, — продолжал потешаться Дами, пробираясь руками куда не следует. 

Кай уже не сопротивлялся, это было бессмысленно, и Дами не переходил границ. Но от обиды за эти нелепые приставания навернулись слёзы, Кай сам не заметил, как начал всхлипывать.

— Ну вот, какого чёрта! — Дами замер, потом ссадил Кая с себя и недовольно навис, пугая светлыми радужками на фоне мрачного лица. — Я же шутил!

— Знаю. — Кай сжался в комок и подтянул к себе ноги. — Знаю... Пока Финна не было, я встречался со многими альфами, пытался просто расслабиться и забыть, но по утрам чувствовал себя продажным, слабым и глупым. Таким бесконечно глупым, неспособным забыть предавшего меня альфу. А сейчас он уехал, и мне так горько, словно вернулось прошлое. И я ненавижу его, хочу, чтобы он не возвращался и где-нибудь в горячей точке словил пулю в голову. — Кай спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Но от этого... от этого только хуже. Потому что, если он не вернётся... если...

— Вот нюни развёл, — в привычной манере отмахнулся Дами. — Вернётся твой Финн. Куда он денется? 

Кай кивнул, потянулся к Дами за объятиями, но тот не любил сантименты. Лишь похлопал одобрительно по коленке и направился на кухню.

— Я тут закончу, а ты поваляйся. Немного осталось, потом тебе будет не до отдыха, — сказал и с усмешкой скрылся за дверью.

Кай выдохнул, погладил большой и тяжёлый живот. Вторая беременность проходила на удивление легко. Может потому, что Финн был рядом и его запах спасал от безумия и страхов. А может, Кай вырос, стал крепче. За девять месяцев они не расставались ни на день, и тут командировка, почти недельное отсутствие, отчаяние захватило с головой. Все прежние страхи, переживания — всё вернулось, словно и не было обещаний, свадьбы и красивых отпусков. Кай чувствовал себя преданным. Снова брошенным, как в то время, когда ему было шестнадцать, и от этого болело в груди, перехватывая дыхание.

Он поднялся, подошёл к ящику с яркими пакетами и вытащил из одного из них новенькую бутылку коньяка. Обычно они в доме не держали алкоголь, но для партнёров закупили много подарочного барахла, в том числе и дорогой коньяк. 

Кай прижался носом к запечатанной крышке, пытаясь втянуть в себя запах, но ничего, кроме химии пластика и алюминия, не почувствовал. Он воровато оглянулся на дверь в кухню — Дами что-то напевал на своём и шумел посудой, и вскрыл крышку, чуть не порезав в спешке пальцы. Вырвал зубами пробку и прижался носом к горлышку. Закашлялся от ударившего в нос аромата и тут же снова припал. Хотелось сделать глоток или два. Напиться до беспамятства, втягивая в себя жгучую жидкость, впитать в себя этот аромат и...

Кай понимал, что всё дело в запахе, и пить ему ни в коем случае нельзя, но так сложно было сдержаться. Так сильно хотелось...

— Где ты шляешься, сволочь? — прошептал он молчащему телефону и сел рядом с диваном, прижимая к себе бутылку.

Пары алкоголя слегка кружили голову, внутри ненадолго отпустило, но следом за этим пришла апатия и слёзы. Кай растирал сопли по лицу, всхлипывал и прижимал дурацкую бутылку к груди.

— Я закончил. — Дами заглянул на минутку, впуская с кухни аромат свежей выпечки, и снова исчез. 

Временами он был на удивление тактичным и понимающим, словно почувствовал, что сейчас Каю не хочется никого видеть. Никого, кроме самого ненавистного, отвратительно-любимого, единственного человека, кто подарил столько боли и принёс радость в его жизнь. Тихо заскулив, Кай лёг на пол, обнимая проклятую бутылку, и уставился на молчащий телефон. Финн ведь мог хотя бы написать или позвонить, и от его голоса наверняка стало бы проще, но Финн молчал, и Кай то злился, то жалел себя, то беспомощно ревел.

Ближе к десяти он совсем измучился, сам набрал номер мужа и с ненавистью слушал длинные гудки. Финн взял в последнюю секунду, когда Кай накрутил себя и в отчаянии хотел выбросить телефон в окно. 

— Слушаю? Слушаю! — Встревоженный голос заставил его на секунду прийти в себя, перевести дыхание и снова впасть в отчаяние.

— Где ты пропадаешь? — заорал Кай в телефон. — Даже не звонишь, написал только одно сообщение, и молчок! И что мне думать? Что делать тут одному? Я с ума схожу, пока ты делаешь вид, что работаешь, стараешься... А мне что? Почему мне всегда достаются объедки? Ты меня не ценишь! Не любишь! Не звони мне больше, не желаю тебя слышать!!! — Кай кричал, растирал слёзы и не замечал, что ему отвечают.

— У нас весь день встречи... но я уже еду. Кай, я почти дома...

Кай сбросил вызов и с горьким стоном завалился на пол. Алкоголь привлекал терпким ароматом и возможностью обо всём забыть. О том, что муж пропадает на работе, что сын предпочитает общество Каспера и Алекса и что в прошлом всё было настолько отвратительно плохо, что Кай не мог поверить, что смог это пережить. Прошлое давило, преследовало дурными снами и мыслями, не давало вздохнуть спокойно и поверить Финну. Просто поверить, что тот не исчезнет снова и не сделает больно.

— А я и не хочу верить, ни к чему, — пробормотал Кай. — Верить другим — обманывать себя. Меня столько лет обманывали... И теперь снова. Разве может обманщик стать другим?..

Он так сильно погрузился в негативные мысли, что даже не услышал, как подъехала машина и хлопнула входная дверь. Финн ворвался в дом, на ходу сбрасывая куртку, и подбежал к нему, взволнованный и обеспокоенный. Он спешил домой как мог, словно чувствуя, как его омеге плохо, и если бы не Дами с его напором, контракты и новые партнёры, он бы и дня не задержался. 

— Кай!

Финн первым делом вырвал бутылку, а потом подхватил на руки и прижал к себе. Каю в нос ударил чудеснейший запах древесной коры и сыромятной кожи, и он вцепился в рубашку, добрался до шеи и с силой укусил.

— Тише, Кай, всё хорошо! — Финн пытался его от себя оторвать, потому что омега причинял серьёзную боль, но тот словно впал в транс и ничего не слышал. — Успокойся, милый, я дома.

Всхлипнув, Кай наконец разжал зубы. Метки не получилось, он промахнулся, зато останется синяк без специфического запаха, но с чёткими отметинами зубов. Этого достаточно. Кай сразу почувствовал себя лучше. Теперь альфа только его.

— Ты меня бросил, — обиженно прошептал он, — как и тогда... Мне было так одиноко.

— Теперь я дома, милый. — Финн уложил его на диван и сел рядом, успокаивая, гладя по волосам. — Ты ведь не пил? — Он покосился на бутылку.

— Нет. — Кай обиженно насупился. — Но так хотелось напиться вдрызг, чтобы не было ничего — ни мыслей, ни боли. Когда тебя нет рядом, мне очень больно, а ты, как назло, всё время уходишь. Вечно у тебя дела. А как же я... как же наш сын?

Злость поднялась с новой силой. Вспомнилось, что старшего ребёнка Кай растил в одиночестве и рассчитывать на чью-то помощь не приходилось. А Финн в тот момент прохлаждался неизвестно где и с кем. Не задумывался об омеге, которого обесчестил и бросил. Кай сам не заметил, как стал высказывать всё это в который раз по кругу, вспоминая о самых страшных годах в своей жизни и упрекая во всём на свете. Финн слушал спокойно, не отпускал из рук и не позволял сбежать, пока Кай не выговорился и не успокоился. 

Спустя долгие минуты, опустошённый, Кай опустился к нему на плечо и задышал ровнее. Прошлое осталось позади, жизнь кардинально изменилась для них обоих. Уже столько раз оговорённый с психологом момент, но Кай всё ещё не мог отпустить. Впрочем сейчас, в объятиях своего альфы, всё стало намного проще. 

Прошлое отступило, не исчезло полностью, но спряталось где-то в подсознании. Кай так и не смог простить Финна, того молодого Финна, поступившего с ним отвратительно и по-юношески глупо. Но того Финна больше не было, с ним уже давно жил совсем другой человек. С которым Каю было хорошо.

— Теперь всё будет иначе, милый. Мы подписали бумаги, оформили продажу сырья и в ближайшие годы будем заниматься только нашими теплицами и детьми. Никаких больше поездок, только в отпуск и только вместе. Теперь мы каждый день будем рядом.

Кай кивнул, он ему верил. Расставаться не осталось причин, скоро родится малыш, а потом они вместе будут воспитывать его и работать в общей компании. С помощью Дами Кай справился с удалённой программой основной школы и подал заявление в колледж. Всего год, и он станет агрономом, настоящим специалистом, получит официальную работу в компании мужа и будет вместе с ним сажать коноплю, а потом развозить по специализированным магазинам и аптекам самодельную наркоту. Не таким он представлял своё будущее, но сейчас эти планы ему очень нравились.

— Правда? — доверчиво спросил он. — Всегда? Постоянно? 

Финн притянул его к губам и сладко поцеловал, прогоняя последние сомнения. 

— Да, до самого последнего вздоха.

16 февраля 2020 — 02 апреля 2020


End file.
